Atlantis
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: In Atlantis, Annabeth Chase is expected to marry like every other 16 year old. She is arranged to marry Luke; but he dies in a fencing tournament against Percy Jackson. Killing Luke means Percy gets his posseions- his land, animals, and wife.  AU, rated T
1. Annabeth Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 1

It was the usual day in Atlantis; I had just come back from the barn- yes, my morning job was collecting the chicken's eggs. I wore a long brown skirt, black rubber boots, a light blue t-shirt and a jacket. I had thrown some clothes on to run out to collect the eggs before breakfast for my dad. My mom doesn't live with us anymore- she was killed in an accident some years ago. I'm living with my brothers- Malcom, Bobby and Matthew, along with my father Fredrick. Today is my birthday, and I just turned sixteen. The most normal thing in Atlantis is for a sixteen year old girl to get married off to a boy a little older than her, maybe seventeen years old; and usually it's someone her father is friends with. I had no clue what my father has planned for my future. Fathers choose their daughter's future, and mothers choose their son's future. Since Malcom doesn't have a mother, my step mom will choose for him. Suzanne is my step-mother, and Bobby and Matthew's birth mother. She's really sweet, but I miss my real mother. I put the basket of eggs on the counter and headed to the small room I shared with Malcom. I lived in the country part of Atlantis; the southern part. We lived in a medium sized cottage with three rooms; one for Suzanne and my father, one for Matthew and Bobby, and one for Malcom and me. We have a den with two couches and a rocking chair; along with a radio and a TV. Our kitchen is bigger than any room in the house, because we own a bakery. Our bakery is connected to our house by the kitchen. We have a pretty good business, but if I married into a rich family it would be even better. When I entered my room, I closed the curtain that divided the room. His walls had sports posters up, along with books on design. My walls had almost no pictures, besides the three pictures of my friends. Thalia Grace Di Angelo was in one picture above my bed. She has spiky black hair, blue eyes and freckles. She's about a year older than me, and already married to a boy named Nico Di Angelo. She works in politics and is really good at it. I don't see her as often as I used to, but I still see her. In the next picture was Piper McLean Grace, Thalia's sister-in-law. She's married to Jason Grace and works as a kindergarten teacher. In the picture her chestnut hair was braided and her eyes seemed to never decide on one color. She had dimples and a bright smile. The third picture was of Katie Gardner Stoll; in the picture she had curly brunette hair and bright leafy green eyes. She was married to Travis Stoll and worked as a florist. It seemed like I was the youngest of my friends; who were all married. Katie was older than us all by three years, then Thalia by one and Piper was my exact age, but a month older. I looked through my clothes chest for my new clothes Suzanne had bought me especially for this day. I pulled out the black ruffle skirt and white blouse; along with my black silhouettes. I buttoned the blouse as I stared in the mirror. Today is the day my father will choose my fiancée.

**I need to know: Should I continue this?**


	2. Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

I had been up for two hours now. It's precisely 7:05 AM, and I was working in the shop. We own a bait shop right on the river, where most of the middle class live. I sat on the stool behind the counter, flipping through the newspaper; looking for something interesting. It showed the local deaths and important events, along with breaking news. The cover showed Queen Elizabeth Dare on the front with her daughter, Princess Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her husband, King Eli Dare. **(A/N: I know that's probably not their names, but I made them up)**

"Hello, Percy" A little old man with greying hair said as he walked up to the counter. He had a cup of fresh night crawlers in one hand and a five dollar bill in the other.

"Hello, Mr. Brunner" I said, ringing him up.

"How's your mother?"

"She's exquisite as usual, sir" I replied. My mother, Sally Jackson, lives in the upstairs part of our house. The bottom part is the bait shop.

"Good, good. Tell her I said hello. I heard your birthday passed a few weeks back; seventeen now, eh?"

"Yessir" I said back before running my fingers through my hair.

"When are you going to find a wife?" He asked. I felt a shiver run up my back, but I ignored it. Truth is, my mom has been working on that; but no one wants to marry a bait shop owner.

"I don't know, sir"

"Well, time is wasting, son!" He trilled before leaving the shop with his worms and change. I had about three other customers in the shop right then; Atlantis was very popular for its fishing.

"Excuse me, sir?" A little girl said, coming up to me.

"Yes?" I said, leaning over the counter so I could see her face.

"How much are the trouble hooks?" She asked.

"Fifty cents each" I replied. She nodded before wandering away.

"Percy, honey, don't forget you have fencing practice today" My mom, Sally, said from behind me. I turned to face her.

"Oh, how could I?" I said.

"Just making sure; when's the big tournament?"

"In two days; coach is training us hard"

"Well, I wish the other team luck. They're going to need it" She said, kissing my forehead.

"Ma" I complained, wiping the red mark off my forehead from her lipstick.

"Go get your stuff together and I'll take you into town" She said, opening the register. I nodded and headed up the stairs.

My stereo played _Mov_es _like Jagger _by Maroon 5. I danced a little while I stripped from my shirt, pulling my plain white T-shirt over my head. Next, my gym shorts. I stuffed my fencing suit in my duffle bag and headed downstairs with it on my shoulder. My mom had already had our assistant worker, Calypso, at the desk. Her brunette hair was clipped in the back and her crisp navy blue polo was her uniform (along with her khaki pants). She had smurf blue converse on, with purple shoelaces.

"Hey, baby" She said, kissing my cheek. Did I mention she's my girlfriend?

**I still need to know if you guys want me to continue this!**


	3. Annabeth Chase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 3

My father and my mother sat around the den, both reading books on the Civil War. I had my outfit from earlier on- we were going to the Country Club. We weren't members, but my new fiancée supposedly is. I hadn't learned his name yet, but my father says he's perfect for me. My step-mom is fantasizing about our future children- it's the wife's job to provide the children while the husband provides the house, land, animals, possessions and money. I learned he works as a politician and already has farmland, two acres. It's not much, but I'm sure he's planning on expanding. This is all I know about him.

I sat down on the big circle couch across from Suzanne and my father and looked down at my pink nails. Suzanne was typing away on her laptop, and my father was reading the Newspaper.

"Oh, Suzie, it says here that the Queen Elizabeth is visiting our town!" My father said.

"Whose house is she staying at this year?"

"It doesn't say… I think she's staying at the Grace's again. I hear Mr. Zeus has the biggest palace- I mean, house- in Atlantis, besides the castle, of course"

"Probably so"

"Will we be going to the charity ball this year?"

"Of course, it's right after the fencing tournament. Malcom will be attending this year, did he tell you?"

"Attending the ball or the tournament?" My father asked. He was rubbing his hands down his legs- a sign that he was nervous. If it was the ball that Malcom was attending, then we were in trouble. We didn't have much money for a new tuxedo to go to the ball in. My father wears his he bought in his senior year at college, and Suzanne wears the same dress every year- like every other lady in Atlantis does to show she hasn't gained weight. Pathetic, am I right? Well, the girls ask the boys to this dance.

"You may be surprised at this, Fredrick, but he was asked by a girl named… what was it, Annabeth?" Suzanne asked.

"Um, her name is Laura Redbooks"

"Laura Redbooks, yes; she's got the most beautiful hair"

"Honey, who will you take?" My father asked me.

"I guess my eligible fiancée." I said, "If you decide to tell me who he is"

"Don't smart mouth your father" Suzanne warned.

"You will meet him tomorrow, the day before the big tournament" My father said, looking back down at his book.

"Why are you so worried?" Suzanne asked, "I wasn't this worried when I was arranged to marry your father" she added. She was seventeen when she married my father, who was twenty-one.

"I don't know" I said, leaving them alone in the room. I walked into the kitchen, where Bobby was cooking something and Matthew was making something with chocolate.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're making a cake and spaghetti" Bobby said. He turned to me and I saw his shirt had chocolate all over.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Because we like spaghetti and cake" Matthew said, simply.

"I see…?"

"Get out, Annabeth, you can't have our cake" Bobby said.

"Sure" I said, leaving. It seems like no one in this house wants me around. I walked outside, where we had a little porch swing hanging from the ceiling. I sat and rocked back and forth before falling into deep thought about what my fiancée would look like. _Would he have wispy brown hair and a bright smile; maybe brown eyes? Or would he have curly red hair and ugly green eyes? What if he had messy hair? Or it could be straight as a doornail._ It drove me crazy that I didn't even know him, or know what he looked like. I know my parents want beautiful grandkids with eyes that _aren't _grey- like mine. One time I overheard Suzanne say my eyes scare her. Well, good then. She should be scared. Another time, I heard Suzanne praying her children wouldn't have grey eyes. I prayed they _did_. Turns out, they had dirt brown eyes, like Suzanne's. My mother had grey eyes, and curly brown hair. I got my eyes and my curls from her, but my blonde hair from my father. Suzanne has straight black/brown hair with sharp dark brown eyes and high cheekbones. She has no athletic body whatsoever, and neither do her sons. My father doesn't play sports, but if you leave him in a room with a TV all day, he'll be watching the fencing channel. I know nothing about fencing. My father is embarrassed that I don't know what the main point of fencing is, so he tried teaching me once. I didn't listen; I just watched as one boy poked another with a long sword.

"Annabeth" I heard Malcom call from our room. When I entered our room, the curtain was pulled back and he was packing his bags for something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are they talking about me? Does Suzanne want to set me up again?" Malcom groaned. Suzanne keeps trying to find him a wife for when he turns seventeen; which is in a couple of months.

"I think they're setting me up this time" I told him. He nodded solemnly, looking away. He knew that if I left him here and got married, he'd have nothing to do on the weekends besides fencing. "So…. When's the tournament?" I asked, trying to cheer him up, even though I knew exactly when it was.

"You know… on Wednesday. Every big tournament is on Wednesday." Malcom said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. We had nothing to talk about. Expect…

"Hey, Malcom, who's Laura Rebooks?"

"She asked me to the ball. I didn't really want to go, because I'd be tired after my match and all, but Suzanne is making me."

"Oh… hey, have you met my fiancée? I'll bet he's a fencer" I said, pulling back the curtain that separates the sides of the room.

"I don't know his name or anything, but if he fences in my group, he's probably nice."

"Oh, thanks"

"No problem." Malcom said. I sighed and headed downstairs again. Maybe I can go visit Thalia or something.


	4. Percy Jackson 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

In case you didn't know, my mom doesn't approve of me and Calypso dating. We just recently told her, and she was upset.

"This close to me choosing your fiancée, too; I was going to choose a nice girl from the village… maybe that cute girl named Katie"

"Mom, she's married" I had argued with her. Soon, she had ignored us completely.

"It's not a real relationship, Percy" She would argue, "What's the point of dating her when you won't be marrying her?"

"Mom… you don't understand" I would protest. Now, I know what she means. We were on our way to fencing practice when I remembered I forgot my wallet. I had to turn around, back to the shop. When I walked in, I saw Calypso… perched on the counter. She had a boy's hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. He didn't even look familiar. I stood there, hands in my pockets, watching. He had blonde hair and a long scar down his face, from the bottom of his forehead down to his cheek it cut. It looked old, not fresh. She let out a giggle as he pulled her closer. She nibbled on his ear and her eyes wandered-until they met mine.

"Perce-Percy" Calypso said, pushing the boy away from her, "What are you doing back so early?" She said her face red.

"Oh, I forgot my wallet" I said, inching forward. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to beat her. But, everyone knows a man can't hit a woman. It's against the laws of Atlantis, and I could be hanged for it, or even shot. "And it looks like I got a show out of it" I added.

"Percy…" Calypso said, trying to explain. I neared them both, and I noticed the guy. He was about seventeen, like me. He had blue eyes and mischievous looks.

"Where did you get the scar?" I asked him calmly.

"Fencing; I'm a major fencer" He replied with a smirk. I reared back my arm and punched him, square in the face.

"And that's for taking my woman" I told him, spitting on him. He crawled towards the door, not looking back.

"Percy… you'd defend my honor?" Calypso asked, pleased. She put her hand to her chest and looked at me with softened eyes.

"Heck no; you're fired, Calypso. Don't come back, you're not getting paid for this week. I don't want to see your face. Ever again" I spat at her. Her face turned from pleased to shock just as fast as a snap of the fingers.

"Percy, you can't do this to me" Calypso said, her mouth forming an O. "We were going to get married! We were going to-"

"To what, Calypso; what were we going to do?" I demanded.

"We were going to… have a family, we had big plans" Calypso said, crying. Tears fell down her face.

"You threw that away for… for that boy" I said, swiping my wallet from behind the counter.

"He has a name!" Calypso said, standing. "Luke! Luke Castellan; and he's a _way _better kisser!" Calypso said.

"Get out of my shop. _Now_" I told her, pointing to the door. She grabbed her handbag and walked out, shaking her hips as she walked away. I stood there for a little bit, just watching the place where she sat. How long had that been going on in my own shop?


	5. Annabeth Chase 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 5

The next day was the big tournament. The whole family left to go to the arena, all of us except Malcom. He had left last night when his teammates had come to pick him up. He had eight team members; Captain Percy Jackson, Co-captain Malcom Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Tyson Jackson. Matthew and Bobby sat in the back with identical outfits on; I sat in the middle row by myself with a regular orange t-shirt and jeans, and Suzanne and dad sat in the front row. After the tournament today, we were supposed to go meet my fiancée, who they still haven't told me the name of yet.

"Oh, Annabeth, you'll love him. He's handsome, strong, a great fencer and you two will produce the most charming little children" Suzanne gushed.

"Will I ever learn his name?" I said, bored.

"Yes, you'll learn his name today" Dad said.

"What time?" I asked, eagerly. I really need to know these things. I mean, wouldn't you like to know who your fiancée is? Who you are supposed to live with, have children with, grow old with and be buried next to? Once again, I wondered what he might look like. Would he have long hair; long enough to wear a ponytail? If so, I'd probably end up cutting his hair. Would he have brown eyes, like the Hershey chocolate bars Matthew and Bobby love the most; or would he have eyes as blue as the skies? Maybe he'd have eyes as green as the sea. I had no clue.

"When we tell you, then you'll know. You're meeting his parents when we get there" dad said. We rode in silence until we got to the stadium.

My parents had rented a box for the tournament. For the entire meeting-the-parents ordeal, they had rented a box. We were hundreds of feet in the air, in a closed area in the stands, like at a football game…except we don't play football as much as we fence in Atlantis. I sat at a long table, my parents on either side of me. Matthew and Bobby had gone to sit in their seats-they weren't allowed in the box because of their age-with Katie Stoll as their babysitter. A man with blonde hair, mischievous features and glinting blue eyes sat opposite of me, along with a woman with short curly blonde hair. She had blue eyes, too, and a tall body. She crouched over, though, and made me think she had a hunch back. She straightened up, though, when she noticed me looking at her.

"Hello, Annabeth." She smiled.

"Hello" I fake-smiled back.

"I'm Hermes Castellan, and this is my wife Maria" The man said.

"Hi" I said. I wondered if their son would look like his father. Would he have blue eyes, too? Most likely, since both of his parents have blue eyes…I bet he's blonde too, like his parents. Would our future children have blonde hair? Would they have blue eyes, too?

"Our son, his name is Luke" Maria smiled. "I think you will produce the most beautiful grandchildren" She smiled again. It seems like all these people do is smile. Why does having children mean everything to them?

"Luke Castellan; he's the fencer who will play the winner of competition four" Hermes said.

"I'm excited to meet him" I told them.

"We're excited to see you two together" Suzanne said.

"Suzanne, we must talk about the wedding!" Maria said, standing up. Suzanne and Maria walked to another table in the box.

"We still have to discuss the land settlement, Fredrick" Hermes reminded my father.

"That we do" He replied. They, too, got up and moved. Once again, I was left alone. At least now I know who my fiancée will be. I sat at the table, looking out of the window. The first fencing competition was starting. Tyson and a guy with an eye-patch were sparring. After a while of them clanking their swords together (fencing didn't really mean anything to me), Tyson had won. Next, Malcom versed a tall guy with a bored expression. Malcom and the guy sparred for a while, the Castellans and my parents watching behind me.

"He's a great fencer, Fredrick" Hermes told him.

"He honestly is" Maria told my dad.

"Thank you" Suzanne purred.

"Thanks" dad smiled. Why do they keep smiling?

Malcom cornered him and the guy gave in. match three won.

"Our team is losing" Maria pouted.

"It's okay, honey" Hermes said to his wife.

"At least Malcom did well" Maria pointed out.

"Thanks again" My parents said. Next up was a well-muscled boy and Travis Stoll. Travis lost.

"Oh, I hear this kid is _really good" _Hermes said as a guy around Malcom's age walked out of the tunnel and into the arena. The banners around the arena said 'Percy Jackson' so we knew who he was.

"Oh, he's the captain of Malcom's team. He's a good fencer; his family owns the bait shop" Dad told everyone.

"Ah. Alright, then" Hermes said. Suzanne and Maria went back to talking. Percy fenced against a huge guy. He was called Kronos- a nickname given to him because he reminded them of the Mythology king of time. For part of it, Percy was losing. He had dropped his sword, but made a surprising move. He stole Kronos' sword. After ducked the swing of the sword, he was declared winner because Kronos had fallen and surrendered.

"Percy Jackson, winner," The ref called. The crowd roared. He dusted himself off before pulling off his helmet. He had messy black hair and dark sea green eyes. He waved to the crowd and smiled, showing his straight white teeth. But the crowd wasn't cheering for Percy anymore. They were looking at the new fencer who had just walked out of the tunnel. He held his helmet under his arm like a champion. He swung his sword like he was bored. He had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. I immediately knew who he was, his face mached his parents'. His name was Luke Castellan, my fiancé.


	6. Percy Jackson 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 6

I waved to the crowd like my instructor had taught me how to do to rally the crowd, until I heard a shush come over them. Everyone was looking _behind me_, not at me. I turned around to face Luke Castellan, my partner for this game.

"Luke" I said, sticking my sword into the ground as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Percy, you've actually gotten taller this year?" He said, smirking.

"Yeah, I have. Have you actually started dating this year?" I said, using the same tone of voice as he was using.

"Yeah, I have. I started dating your girlfriend"

"Ah, but you don't get it. She's my ex now" I said, sliding my gloved finger down the blade of my sword. I wonder how sharp it needs to be to run it through his cold heart. It was totally legal, and I was prepared to do it if he came onto me.

"I wonder why" He said sarcastically.

"You know what happened after you fired her? I went to her house. Yeah, I think her parents like me. A lot"

"So? What do I care?" I said. It was normal for the players to chat before the game, because the crowd had to place their bid, anyways. It hurt a little that he'd actually say this to me; to my face. I'm just glad I'm going to get my revenge.

"You should care. While you were out training like the 'hero' you are," Luke said, using his gloved fingers to do the little crooks around hero. "I was making out with Calypso"

"Well, good for you" I said. I forced a smile that seemed to make Luke agitated.

"Players, shake hands" The ref told us. Luke held out his hand.

"Try not to get too much dirt on these gloves, Jackson. They're new… unlike yours" Luke told me. I tightened my grip as I heard a satisfying _crack_ in his hand. A flash of anger shot through his eyes, but it cleared as he smirked.

"Let's settle this like a real man" He said, putting his hat on. I did the same and got in position.

"GAME ON!" Ref called. Luke and I walked in circles, the tips of our blades under each other's chins.

"Come on, Jackson, make your move" Luke grunted.

"Oh, are you too much of a wuss to go first?" I teased through my mask.

"No, I'm not. I've got more confidence than you do" Luke said, springing on me. He jumped forward as I side-stepped. He landed on his feet, but he was unprepared as I swiped the sword through the air.

"Come on, Luke" I growled, "Show me how much of a man you _really _are"

"More of a man than you is" He said, panting through his mask. I couldn't see his face, and I was glad he couldn't see mine.

"Incorrect grammar, Luke" I smirked.

"We'll see who is incorrect after this" He said, forcing his blade down on mine. He had me cornered now.

"Give up, Jackson" He said, pressed the blade against my sword. It finally knocked out of my hand and clanked on the ground. I heard the hush of the crowd.

"Make me" I said. Then, I did something truly remarkable. I ran for him. Just as I was about to collide with him, I dove under his legs. I was lucky that they were spread apart; if they hadn't been I would've had to kick off his face and settled for a penalty. I grabbed up my sword and cornered Luke like he had done me.

"Now, who's cornered now?" I teased.

"I guess the guy who made out with your girlfriend" He teased back. I felt a rush of anger come over me and power in my blood as I raised my sword. In Atlantis, the rules of fencing were different. It was okay to kill your partner, if the crowd approves. I hit the blade out of Luke's hands like he did mine, and then swiped my blade under his feet, tripping him. He sprawled out on the ground, looking up at me.

"Jackson, don't do this" He said. He had big, blue eyes filled with fear now. There was no more teasing, yet I still felt this power and the rush of anger. I turned to see the crowd's opinion. Thumbs up meant he could live. Thumbs down meant they didn't like him, which means I could get rid of him. King Eli held his thumb down, along with his daughter Princess Rachel Elizabeth. Queen Elizabeth had buried her face in her hands. I took this as a queue to do my duty.


	7. Annabeth 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 7

We watched in silence as Percy Jackson swung his sword down on Luke's chest. He died almost instantly; his eyes rolled up into his head. The crowd roared in approval.

"My son" May screech. She clutched her husband's shoulder as her face turned sheet white. "H-Hermes" She cried to her husband.

"It was nice doing business with you" Hermes told my father, like I was some kind of item being sold. "But our deal is called off now"

"I'm so sorry for your loss" My father said, not taking his eyes off the arena. "We'll be coming by the funeral home"

"Actually, Fredrick, you'll be seeing me this afternoon. We've got to have a meeting with Percy Jackson, his parents and our families. The transfer of Luke's possessions and the signing over of your daughter has to be done. She's one of his possessions, being his fiancée. Do you remember the law of Atlantis, Fredrick?" Hermes questioned.

"Of course I do" My father said in a shocked tone. May wailed in distress as tears ran down her face.

"Let's go" Hermes told her, walking her out of the room. Fathers know what their sons are in for when they sign up for fencing. Really, I don't know why we call it fencing. It's more like an arena of fighting and killing. The warrior who wins the last games gets crowned the laurels. It's the Roman fighting and Greek fighting put together. That's how Atlantis rolls.

"Annabeth, we must go talk to the Jacksons" My dad said to me after May and Hermes left. "Matthew and Bobby can stay with Katie for a few more minutes, right?"

"There's no need; I'll go get them" Suzanne said, grabbing her jacket.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, stupidly. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I would be Percy Jackson's fiancée instead of Luke Castellan's.

I sat in the restaurant, looking around at all the paintings. I had never been here before- it was always too expensive for our family. My parents talked things over with Sally Jackson, May Castellan, Hermes Castellan, and Percy Jackson. I kept trying not to stare at him- his black raven hair and his sea green eyes, but I couldn't help it. I think he noticed a couple of times. He tore a piece of bread apart and spread jelly across the top, nibbling the edges while listening to the conversation. Hermes was signing the death certificate for his dead son, and Sally was signing the sign-over sheet, along with my parents. Meanwhile I sat there stirring my bowl of chicken-and-dumplings while looking around the room again. I didn't recognize anyone I knew in the restaurant, so I shut up and tried to tune in again. Only I couldn't.

"Annabeth, dear, sign this please" Suzanne told me. I grabbed her ink pen and wrote my name steadily and in cursive so they could all read it.

"That's all, then" Hermes said, standing with his wife. "We must go tend to our funeral preferences"

"We're sorry for your loss" Sally told him as they left.

"So…" My father said, awkwardly.

"I have to go, too. Nobody's at the shop" Sally said, standing. "Stay as long as you like, Percy"

"Yes, ma'am" He answered.

"So, Percy, we're going to leave you and Annabeth here alone. I assume you can drive?" My father said.

"I can," Percy answered.

"Alright, see you later" Dad said as he and Suzanne left. We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"I'm sorry about Luke" Percy said quietly.

"It's okay" I said. "I didn't know him"

"You didn't? You hadn't met him before the tournament?"

"I was supposed to meet him here, after he had won…" I said awkwardly.

"So do you have any siblings?" Percy asked as he took a bite out of his steak.

"I do; three of them"

"I know Malcom, he's on my team. Who are the others?"

"Matthew and Bobby"

"Do they fence?"

"No, they don't. Malcom won't let them, but I'm sure they will someday"

"Malcom's smart not to let them" Percy said quietly. "Once they've started, it's hard to get out of the business"

"I don't think they want to, though" I said, changing the subject. He probably didn't want to talk about it right now anyways.

"Good"

"So they already know our wedding date…" I said, starting another dull conversation.

"I guess. I hate how they think they can arrange our marriages. I hate how they-"

"Percy, is that you?" a voice interrupted Percy's conversation. It was shrill and came from the front of the restaurant.

"Oh, Bob" Percy said before the girl clanked over in her silhouettes. She had long brown hair down her back and sunglasses perched in her hair. She had a black ruffle blouse tucked into short white shorts and black silhouettes.

"Hey, Percy" She said, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Percy asked. I was confused. Who was this chick?

"Kill Luke; did you kill him to get revenge? Because I'm not worth fighting for" The girl said, pinching Percy's cheek.

"Calypso, for the _last time_, I do not like you anymore! I fought him because it was a fencing tournament, not for your sake" Percy told her, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Oh" the girl called Calypso said, "Well, who's this stick?" She said, eying me. _Stick_? What?

"That's my fiancée" Percy told her. Her jaw pretty much hit the ground.

"You have a fiancée? But we just broke up yesterday, you son of a gun!" She said, slapping his face. When she pulled away a hand mark was left on his face. "You were cheating on me this whole time! Or were you cheating on her?"

"What?" I said, completely confused.

"When I won the tournament against Luke, I won his fiancée. Shoot, Calypso you knew this" Percy said. People started to stare.

"Yeah but I still wanted to slap you" Calypso said.

"You're dumber than a chipmunk on weed" Percy spat at her. Her eyebrows rose as she walked past him to another table.

"You're the _only one _who has never called me dumb" She mumbled.

"Who was she?" I asked Percy, dumbstruck.

"My ex. She cheated on me with Luke, so she thought I was 'defending her honor' by killing him. I swear, that woman is about as smart as a chicken on steroids." Percy explained. I couldn't help but laugh. His accent just made it funnier.

"I swear" I said, trying to stop laughing "You're crazy"

"Really" He said, grinning and waving a waiter over for the check. "You think?"

"Yeah" I said, smiling slightly. "You are"

"Thanks" He said.

He paid for the ticket and we left, him leading me to an old Prius and opening the passenger seat for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your father said we should go look at houses. I was thinking more in the country, how about you?" He asked. I didn't even want to talk about being forced into a marriage, but I knew I had to.

"That's fine, I guess" I muttered.

"Good, because that's where the land is, anyways"

"You have land in the country?"

"_Luke _had land in the country. That's where we're going to live, on his land. I won it when I…. killed him"

"So is a house already on it?"

"I don't know yet. I have the address in here… it is on that paper I signed" Percy said, rummaging through the center console for the contract. When he found it, he handed it to me.

"Lots A2427 and A2428" I read to him. We don't technically have addresses in Atlantis; we have lot numbers. And we just happen to be on the lot with the greenest grass.

We pulled up into a dirt drive way and stared at the house. It was huge; a big brick two story houses. There were eight windows, a wrap-around porch with swings and rocking chairs. A shed was visible out back, and the front lawn had three trees.

"Do you think he lived here?" I asked.

"Maybe" He answered. He got out of the car and grabbed a key that was taped to the contract. "Let's go find out"


	8. Percy Jackson 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe her. The girl, Annabeth, was beautiful. I had no clue he had a fiancée- I thought my mom would still have to pick a fiancée for me. She had hair that curled like a princess's, prettier than Princess Rachel Elizabeth Dare's. She had a little bit of freckles across her nose, and an athletic tanned body. Her eyes were startling grey, but I didn't mind. She looked like she was constantly thinking about something- ways to attack me? I had no clue. She seemed nice enough, and she seemed to care about her family when I asked about them. She seemed perfect to me, but I don't think she felt the same. I doubt she liked the idea of arranged marriage- I know I don't. At least give us a choice, y'know?

I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, the smell of vanilla wavering through the air. What kind of guy had vanilla scented candles?

"It smells good in here" Annabeth said, following me inside.

"I guess he was expecting visitors after the tournament…"

"Guess so" She said. The door opened to a hallway, which connected to a kitchen. A stove, a fridge, cabinets and an island were in the kitchen. A lady stood in the corner, clutching a broom stick in terror.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She demanded. Her wrinkly, old skin could be seen under her blue maid uniform.

"Percy Jackson… I own this place now" I told her awkwardly. I showed her the contract.

"Mr. Castellan died?" She asked, her lower lip puckering out in sorrow. "He didn't even get to taste a sample of his wedding cake!"

"About that… This is-was his fiancée. Now she's mine, along with the house, land and animals" I explained. She read the contract as Annabeth looked annoyed at what I said; like she was just a prize I had won.

"I'm sorry" I told her.

"Whatever" She snapped.

"Mr. Jackson, would you like anything to eat?" She asked after reading the contract.

"No, thank you, but some tea would be okay" I told her, going to explore the rest of the house.

"I'm Lindy by the way" She said as we left the kitchen. Annabeth looked into a supply closet, where blankets and a vacuum cleaner were stored. I opened a door to a bedroom that was painted blue and gold. Must be a guest bedroom…

"Look at this" Annabeth said, motioning for me to see. I looked in a room with glass walls. It was warm in here, so I guess it was sun-room type thing. A flat-screen was on the wall, and a couch in the shape of a C rounded around the room. A coffee table in the middle of the room had DVDs on it.

"What movies are those?" Annabeth asked. I scooped up one and read the case.

"'Perseus Jackson-PJF1-Fencing Tape 1'" I read in horror.

"He…. Was watching your fencing tapes?"

"Yeah" I said, quietly. "He was planning on winning"

"But he didn't" She said, quietly.

"Let's go" I said, tossing the DVD back on the table. "What room is next?"

"Here's the master bedroom" Annabeth said, opening a door. A big King sized bed was in the middle, white and blue sheets. The walls were gold-trimmed and the floors were silver carpeted.

"I could get used to this" I said, sitting down in an armchair that was in the corner of the room. A big TV hung from the wall.

"It's nice…" Annabeth said, running her hand over the sheets. "But I think we should change the sheets… his scent and everything is on it"

"Ma'am, I changed the sheets just an hour ago" Lindy said from the kitchen. Annabeth's face grew flushed.

"Alright, thank you" She called back.

"You're welcome"

"She can hear us…?" I hissed.

"Yeah" Annabeth said her eyes wide.

"We should go" I said.

"There are more rooms upstairs, though"

"I don't feel comfortable with the maid here" I whispered.

"Then fire her. I don't like maids, either. They shouldn't be working for us!"

"Lindy, please come here" I called to the kitchen. The maid stumbled into the room.

"Yessir"

"We'd like you to only work on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Just a cleaning job and that's it" I told her.

"Yessir"

"How much did Luke pay you?"

"Full time, $580 a week, sir" Lindy said. I told her the price we'd pay her and she left.

"She has ears like a freaking hawk" I said.

"More like a freaking dog"

"An old dog" I mumbled.

"At least she can clean" Annabeth said, "'Cause I can't"

"I can't, either" I admitted.

"We better go" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, we'll come back later"

"So where does your dad work?" She asked me as we were driving down the road.

"He doesn't" I said, trying to end the conversation.

"Why not"

"He died"

"How" she asked, in a quieter voice this time.

"Fencing" I said, eyes on the road.

"Your dad died fencing, yet you still fence?" She asked.

"Yeah; it may sound weird but I feel close to him when I fence"

"I understand" She said. But there's no way she can understand.

"It was when I was, like, a little baby. I remember him leaning over my crib; his smile, his face, y'know?"

"Yeah… My mom was killed in an accident when I was young. It was a pretty interesting story, actually"

"Wanna tell me it?"

"Sure" She smiled. "She had always wanted to be a warrior. She had trained with her uncles and brothers. She was very smart and clever, so one day she got an idea. She would pretend to be a boy. So, she hid her hair in her helmet and wrapped an ace-bandage around herself so she looked more like a guy. This was in her late teens… Anyways, she started fighting and no one knew. They called her 'Anthony' instead of her real name, Athena. Well, in her woman life she got married to my father and had me. After a year, she snuck out and went back to fencing. She hid her womanhood and fought. After she got a high rank, one of the fencers grew jealous. He found out her secret and held it against her. He threatened to kill her- until she told him she had kids. He didn't feel sorry, though. He was so jealous that this woman was a better fencer. He told the King. The King had her fight in front of everyone against the guy. She defeated him, the first woman to ever fence in a competition knowingly. Put then, at the end, people grew angry. Why should a woman be able to fight? Why couldn't their daughters and wives fight? So, they held a rebellion. They killed her in our own home, at night. Malcom and I were so little…"

"That's… horrible" I said, quietly.

"It is. I've always wanted to fight, but then I remember her story"

"Don't let that get you down, Annabeth. Your mother died a hero"

"That's what I thought. Until my father told me I could never be a fencer. He said she was a liar, she broke the law, and she died because she was stupid. He said she had it coming."

"…Annabeth, I-"

"It's okay. I don't want to talk about it anymore" Annabeth said, looking out the window. She had tears down her cheeks.

"My father… he was fighting against his own father. Kronos was his name. He was the best at everything. The crowd wanted more drama into the fighting, so they put son versus father. Kronos didn't care- he wanted power, fortune. He wanted fame. So, he killed his own son"

"But didn't you fight Kronos today?"

"I did. And he surrendered to me. I won."

"That's… wow"

"Yeah, I know"

"Horrible" Annabeth muttered.

"Which lot is your house?" I asked her as we got into city-limits.

"G9786"

"Alright" I said as I pulled into her street.


	9. Annabeth Chase 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 9

After he dropped me off at home, he drove away in the Prius, me waving him goodbye. He was actually pretty nice… wait. What am I saying? This is the guy who talked about you like you were just a prize he'd won. I made fists with my hands, my nails digging into skin. Who does he think he is? Then I remembered the story he told me; about his father, and having to fight against his own grandfather. I wanted to give him a hug, only he wasn't here anymore. I don't even know that I'd give him one if he was here. We weren't all that close… seeing that we just met and all.

"Annabeth how was the housing?" My father called from his office. I made a U-turn and entered his cramped office, filled with photos of the civil war and statues of soldiers. "Was it okay?"

"It was nice" I replied. It truthfully was. I liked the layout, and I could imagine raising a family in it. I just wished that it wasn't an arranged family. "I liked it"

"Good, because you're moving into it in four days," He said, before I could register what he had said, he continued. "Now, the ball is tomorrow, honey. I need to know what time Percy will be bringing you home-"

"I don't know" I said. I didn't know; we hadn't talked about it. I hadn't even thought of the ball any today. Besides, the dress I have probably won't go with Percy's tux. He'd probably have to buy another tie…

"You better find out, then. Call him up" Dad said, "use the wall phone"

"Yessir" I said back, heading to the kitchen to the white old-timers wall phone. The Upper-class people had cell phones while the middle-class had home phones. Like us. After I picked up the phone, I realized I didn't even know his number.

"Suzanne?" I called through the house to her bedroom, where she was probably sewing on something. Sure enough, when she strolled into the room, she carried a small square of yellow.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's for my future grandchild" She smiled. "Now, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know the Jackson's number" I replied. It was sort of freaky she was already planning our family. And that she was already making clothing and stuff for the babies. Did I even want babies? Of course, I'd end up having to have them weather or not I did or didn't want them. Women in Atlantis were known for the baby-carrying.

"It's 542-102-932" Suzanne said, opening the phone book and flipping through. **(A/N: don't call that number. I randomly pressed buttons while closing my eyes.) **In Athens our digits were 9 instead of 7 like in America.

"Thanks" I said, turning back to the phone and dialing. It rang a few minutes before someone picked up.

"_Jackson resident, Sally speaking_"

"_Hello, Sally, is Percy there?"_

"_Annabeth, dear, is that you? He's right here"_

"_It is; thanks"_

"_I'll just give him the phone now"_

"_If you would"_

"_I will"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Hello?"_

"_Percy?"_

"_Hey, Annabeth"_

"_What color is your tux tie? Dad is just _dying _to know"_

"_It's blue"_

"_Would that match green well?"_

"_I guess… I'm not too good at fashion and styles"_

"_Oh; me either"_

"_I can tell"_

"_What does that supposed to mean?"_

"_It was a joke, Annabeth"_

"_Oh; well, thanks."_

"_What color is yours?"_

"…_what?"_

"_Your dress"_

"_Green"_

"_Oh, okay. I want to see it"_

"_You'll have to wait until tomorrow!"_

"_I want to see it now!"_

"_I don't care" _

"_I do"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Whatever"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow" _

"_Alright; bye"_

"_Bye"_

Then I hung up. I smiled as I told Suzanne the color of his tie before running to my room to try the dress on again.

It had a gold tie that held the center together, and a long green bottom that touched the floor. I tilted my head to the side as the dress shifted. It was mainly dark green, a color that reminded me of his eyes. I placed my hands on my hips and smiled into the mirror. My curls fell own my back and I looked okay enough… now if only I could learn to walk in silhouettes.


	10. Percy Jackson 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 11

I took a deep breath as my dad let me out of the car.

"We'll be inside in a minute. Have to take the car to the valet driver"

"Yessir"

"See you inside, honey" Suzanne called. I looked around for Percy, he was supposed to be waiting for me outside, but didn't see him. I stood under a lamp post as all the couples met up and walked inside, arms in arms.

"Is that Annabeth Chase?" I heard a sneer. I turned around to see the Calypso girl and her date, Will Solace, whom I went to school with.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning to face them and tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Where's Percy?" She sniped. "Did he already run away? Is he having second thoughts; cold feet?"

"W-what….?" I said, suddenly self-conscious.

"Annabeth; there you are!" Percy's voice rang out. I saw him jog over and I felt my throat tighten. I thought we were getting a little close… and it actually wasn't too awkward anymore, only a little. Now Calypso says he's having 'cold feet' about our wedding?

"Hey" I muttered as Calypso slithered away, one hand on Will's shoulder and the other on her hip. That butthole…

"What's wrong?" He asked, hooking his arm through mine to usher me inside. "I have your corsage"

"Yeah, I have yours, too" I said absent-mindedly. I was still thinking about the whole cold feet situation…

"Here" Percy said, holding my wrist and slipping a bracelet with blue flowers on. I pinned his identical one on his tux jacket.

"So what did you say was up?" He asked. "Did Calypso say something to you?"

"It doesn't matter" I said as we neared the entrance.

"Tell me, Annie" He said, stopping to turn to me before we entered the door. People were snapping pictures as we stopped and talked. I wondered why, but I assumed it was because Percy was now famous, along with his fencing team.

"Don't call me that" I said suddenly. "Please"

"Annabeth, would you rather go home?" He asked his brows furrowed. "I can drop you off…"

"We're supposed to be announcing our engagement tonight! I can't just 'go home', Percy" I snapped. I had gotten very moody lately.

"Okay, Annabeth, it's okay! We'll just go inside… Please tell me what Calypso said to you"

"She…" I swallowed. "She said you were having 'cold feet' about our wedding…"

"Annabeth…" He said, shaking his head slightly. "No. Calypso doesn't know anything about me anymore. At least, nothing that matters"

"Really…?" I smiled a little at that. We had only just met a couple of days ago, but Percy already felt like my best friend. I had never really had a best friend, since the girls my age had already been married.

"Really; now, come on. It's time to let people know that this beautiful young lady is going to be marrying the first place fencer, Percy Jackson" He smirked.

"Okay" I said, biting my lip as we walked inside

~oOo~

"Annabeth, slide this on your finger" Suzanne said, holding out a diamond ring.

"What's this?" I asked. Percy was talking to some reporter, one hand in his pocket and the other waving and flying around while talking.

"It's your engagement ring. You need it for when you announce the engagement" Sally said. She had her frizzy hair in a bun, a hip-hugging black sparkly dress and heels. She was so beautiful, especially with her tanned skin that the lower classes usually have. But, with Percy's new win, she wasn't considered a Lower anymore; she was more in the higher rank. My family was in the Middle, of course.

"Is this yours?" I asked, sliding it on. It fit perfectly and it had three diamonds in a row, the middle one the biggest. Little pearls curled around the diamonds.

"It was. It came from my husband's family, passed down to him. He was the middle brother of the three sons. It's a long story. Have Percy tell you sometime" Sally smiled. The ring was truly beautiful, and I could tell it was the ring from Percy's father.

"Thank you" I said.

"Honey, it's time. The Queen and King will be congratulating Percy and you will have to stand beside him. Percy will then give a speech and announce the engagement; invite the Queen and King, and then you two will have the first dance" Dad said. Sally shooed me to Percy, who lead me on stage.

"Here we go" He murmured under his breath to me. I took a big breath as the King and Queen stood up from their thrones that were seated on the middle of the stage.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson" Queen Elizabeth said with a smile. She had a multicolored dress with poufy sleeves and a long train, her greying hair was curled to her shoulders.

"Hello, madam" Percy said politely.

"Congratulations on your big win, Mr. Jackson" King Eli said proudly. He had a tux with a tie that matched Queen Elizabeth's dress. His crown perched elegantly on his head, and the crystals and diamonds shined in the lights.

"Thank you, sir" Percy said.

"Congratulations" A feminine voice said from behind the king and queen. They separated so that their daughter, Princess Rachel Elizabeth could be seen. Her dress flowed at the bottom, but it seemed to squeeze her in the stomach area. The neck opened to a V with ruffles on the sides. She had light freckles and shiny red hair, braided with gold and silver shiny tinsel. She had a pearl headband on that gathered right above her ear.

"Princess Rachel Elizabeth" Percy said, taking a bow. I immediately pegged her as the girl that I wouldn't like. I could tell she would be a popular do-good if she went to my high school before I graduated.

"Hello," She smiled at me. Her lips were shiny and pink from lip gloss. "Annabeth, right,"

"Yes" I said evenly. I didn't have to wonder how she knew my name. She was supposed to, after all.

"Perseus-"

"Uh, it's Percy" Percy interrupted. "Sorry"

"It's fine. So, Percy what are your hobbies?" Rachel asked, slowly blinking in the flirting way. Uh, fiancée here! The King and Queen were talking with mine and Percy's parents, and Rachel kept asking questions.

"Uh, fencing, and swimming"

"So, have you ever been to the capital?" Rachel asked. The capital of Atlantis is Atlantis, Atlantis. It sounds stupid, but it's kind of like New York, New York. The capital is where the King's castle is. Also, everything else is there. The Great Hall, where concerts are held (along with feasts) is very hard to get into. You must be invited to The Great Hall by the princess (she controls the music affairs and the concert types) or the Queen. The Stadium is where all sports teams host their big games (like the Egg Bowl, for instance) and tournaments. We even have a chariot racing track at the capital. Not to mention the many, many restaurants and stores.

"No" Percy said quietly. I had a guess why he hadn't. The Lower Class weren't usually seen at the capital. Rachel didn't know he was a Lower.

"Oh, that's too bad! Maybe you could come visit the capital; for a spa day, maybe?" Rachel suggested. Did this chick not know that guys weren't into 'spa days'?

"Uh, what day are we talking about?" Percy asked. I tried to ignore the weird feeling in my stomach. I was supposed to be his fiancée, even if I didn't support this whole ordeal.

"I could maybe mail you the deats" Rachel said. Who says 'deats', anyways? What's wrong with just saying details? "Or call you"

"Sure," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Siritney Bepears rang out on the dance floor, and young couples started to dance.

"I have to dance with everyone here," Rachel said wistfully. "I could start with you, if you'd like"

"That'd be nice, but I think I should dedicate my first dance to my fiancée" Percy said. Finally, recognition of me! "Excuse me"

"Poios tha párei óti perrissótero apó ména" Rachel swore in Greek.

"That wasn't too nice" Percy said under his breath as he guided me to the dance floor. I knew he couldn't have said that to her, he would have probably (no joke) been taken to the dungeon. This was, like the fairy tales, under their castle. It was pretty dang big, but it was only for the criminals that were terribly bad; the criminals that had insulted the royal family personally. I knew what Rachel had said. She had said 'Who would pick that over me?" and it really stung. I wasn't some piece of cake to be given away. I was a human being.

"I can't believe she said that; like we don't know the Greek language!" I whimpered during the dance. Percy wasn't too good of a dancer, but he got better at it after a while. Three more dances passed and Queen Elizabeth made her way to us.

"Not another one" I said, barely audible. I hoped Percy didn't hear me, because I don't like these people. The royal family wasn't my type of people.

"Hello," Percy said, bowing.

"No need for all that junk" Queen Elizabeth said, with a smile. But of course we couldn't just stop bowing to the queen. King Eli would have our heads for it.

"Yessum"

"So, did Rachel tell you about the spa day?" Queen Elizabeth asked, looking at me. "She was supposed to have invited you before your wedding; as a gift from the Royal Family."

"Me?" I asked. I thought it was for Percy…

"Yes, silly. Of course for you; why would Perseus come to a spa day?" Queen Elizabeth said. She acted like a teenager. She was so different from King Eli, who was stern and business-ey. "Unless he wants to"

"Well, Princess Rachel sort of invited me" Percy said quietly. But, I interrupted him so Queen Elizabeth wouldn't hear him. I didn't need him to die anytime soon.

"I must have been imagining it" I said over Percy's mumbling. "When exactly are we talking?"

"Well, your parents and I have talked. We've decided on a wedding at The Great Hall with many live singers. Gaga Lady, Sarah Gomez, Siritney Bepears, and even Bustin Jieber will be there." Queen Elizabeth said happily. Wait….a royal wedding… at the capital?

"That sounds amazing" I smiled. Gaga Lady sings amazing songs like you and I and Just Dance. Sarah Gomez and Bustin Jieber were supposedly dating. Cutest couple ever! Siritney Bepears was really famous when I was about fourteen. Now, she's making a come-back. I actually liked these artists. But Swiftly Taylor was my idol.

Swiftly Taylor sang the most beautiful country music ever. Enchanted was my personal favorite, but there were others, too.

"Don't forget to check your mailbox for the letter, then!" Queen Elizabeth said before strolling off.


	11. Annabeth Chase 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 12

~oOo~ _yOu bElOnG wItH mE _~oOo~

"I'm ready to get out of here" I mumbled to Annabeth. I had been greeting, dancing and talking all night. It was already pitch black outside, besides the Christmas-like lights that lit up the porch that hovered over a swampy part of the river area. I think 1:45 in the morning is pretty late, don't cha think?

"Oh, me too; but my ride doesn't leave until one" She groaned. We were seated at one of the many white circular tables around the huge ball room of the Grace household. I had danced with Thalia, the daughter of the people who owned this place. She was actually my cousin, but that was a whole different story.

"I can take you home" I offered suddenly. "I'm so ready to get some sleep. I can drop you off on my way home, if you want"

"That'd be great" She said, flashing me her bright white smile. "Let me go tell Dad and Suzanne"

"Sure. I'm going to excuse myself to Queen Elizabeth." I said, standing up. Annabeth swished over to a crowd of people where she knew her parents were talking. After all, they were the most social people I've ever met.

"Queen Elizabeth," I said, finally finding her sitting on her throne. She was talking quietly with Princess Rachel, who was seated next to her.

"Perseus; hello, dear" She said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Hi" I said quickly. "I was going to tell you that I had the most amazing time tonight at your ball. I also had the wondrous pleasure of meeting you" I said, kissing her ring on her finger. Like all those cliché movies, right? But that's what I did.

"You're leaving so soon? Oh, but Percy I haven't gotten a dance yet!" Rachel exclaimed from next to her mother. Her ruffles on her neck looked like someone had spilled something on her. But when I looked closer, I could see… no. That's not what I think it is, is it? That's so gross.

"I, uh, I'm pretty tired, Princess" I said as she stood up. "I had a long day"

"Well could I ask for a hug, then?" She smiled up at me. Even in heels I was taller than she was. I did _not _want that on me, so I tried to avoid her when she spread her arms for a hug.

"Sure" I ended up saying. She hugged my middle while I awkwardly patted her shoulder. Queen Elizabeth smiled from her throne.

"So sweet, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said, looking at her collar. "Some idiot threw up _all over _me while we were dancing. I luckily had it cleaned up. I guess I missed a little, didn't I?"

I almost threw up right then, too.

"Yes," I said. "I'll be going now. I expect to see you at the wedding?"

"Oh, yes! Surely," Rachel said excitedly.

"Of course," Queen Elizabeth smiled.

"See you then" I smiled and climbed down the steps.

~oOo~

"I'm so glad we got away," Annabeth said from the passenger seat. "I was about to pass out when we were dancing."

"Yeah, me too" I laughed. We pulled into the Chase driveway and I walked her to the door. She had a grip on her green dress so it wouldn't get too dirty from the ground.

"Uh, Percy" She said, biting her lip with one hand on the door handle.

"Yeah," I said. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing.

"I, uh… don't get freaked out, but could you stay here with me? Until I fall asleep? I just, uh, get uncomfortable when I'm home alone, I guess."

"No problem," I said, not expecting that. I wasn't freaked out, either. I guess you could say I was the same way.

"Oh Bob, thank you" She said, blowing out a lungful of breath. She must have been holding it in while waiting for my answer.

"It's fine." I said. "I don't like going asleep to no one at home, either"

"Well, then" She smiled. "We do have things in common, don't we?"

"I guess so" I said, closing the door when we walked in. She pulled her shoes off and set them down beside the door.

"I'll get them later. You can take your jacket off in here if you want…" She trailed off as we made our way upstairs to her room.

I had never seen a girl's room. Don't think I'm weird, but seriously. I'm talking about a teenage girl's room. I've never been the type to have many girlfriends besides Calypso. And we never hung out at her house; always at the store or other places. I've never been to Calypso's house, actually. So, when I saw Annabeth's room, I was a little taken back. She had a curtain separating her side of the room from Malcom's (or so I guessed it was his) and it wasn't at all pink. I had visualized it being pink. But since that wasn't her favorite color I guess I understand.

"Uh, ignore that" Annabeth blushed, referring to the curtain. "That's Malcom's idea"

"It's no big deal" I said. It really wasn't. I actually thought it was cute in the cheaper by the dozen kind of way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, walking over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out white wrinkled button-down shirt and blue fuzzy shorts.

"It's okay" I said. "I honestly don't care. It won't change my opinion about you, anyways"

"You have an opinion about me?" She asked her eyes wide as she slipped her shorts on under her dress. I couldn't see anything because of the length. Er, I mean I wasn't looking but I'm just saying…

"Yeah; I think you're sweet. And stuff"

"And stuff?" She said, stepping behind the curtain to shed her dress. I turned away anyways and looked at the pictures on her dresser.

"Yeah; I like your hair, too. It's nice" I said absently.

"'It's nice'?" She questioned. I heard a soft thud and I knew she had let the dress fall.

"I like how it curls" I smirked. "The wavy-ness of it all, I guess"

"Really," She said quietly from behind me. I turned around to see her hanging up the green dress and shoving it into her closet.

"Yeah" I said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought guys didn't like curls or something. This guy in grade school used to make fun of it"

"Well, then he's an idiot" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I agree" She smiled and pulled back the covers. She slipped in and cuddled up next to her pillow. She had one in front of her tummy and one under her head.

"Do you want the light off?" I asked.

"Um, if you want it off then yeah. I can turn the lamp on or something."

"I'll turn it off" I said, hitting the light switch. I pulled the lamp's little string from which an owl charm hung.

"It's cold" I heard her say. It did tend to get pretty cold during Atlantis nights. "I didn't expect it to be this cold. Are you cold?"

"Sort of" I said. I had pulled my jacket and shoes off just a little bit earlier and put them on her dresser.

"You can, um, get under the covers if you want. Completely innocent" She said.

"Completely innocent" I repeated, pulling back the covers. Her body heat had barely warmed it up, but I got under them anyways. "You should get to sleep. I'm tired" I reminded her playfully.


	12. Percy Jackson 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 12

~oOo~ _yOu bElOnG wItH mE _~oOo~

"I'm ready to get out of here" I mumbled to Annabeth. I had been greeting, dancing and talking all night. It was already pitch black outside, besides the Christmas-like lights that lit up the porch that hovered over a swampy part of the river area. I think 1:45 in the morning is pretty late, don't cha think?

"Oh, me too; but my ride doesn't leave until one" She groaned. We were seated at one of the many white circular tables around the huge ball room of the Grace household. I had danced with Thalia, the daughter of the people who owned this place. She was actually my cousin, but that was a whole different story.

"I can take you home" I offered suddenly. "I'm so ready to get some sleep. I can drop you off on my way home, if you want"

"That'd be great" She said, flashing me her bright white smile. "Let me go tell Dad and Suzanne"

"Sure. I'm going to excuse myself to Queen Elizabeth." I said, standing up. Annabeth swished over to a crowd of people where she knew her parents were talking. After all, they were the most social people I've ever met.

"Queen Elizabeth," I said, finally finding her sitting on her throne. She was talking quietly with Princess Rachel, who was seated next to her.

"Perseus; hello, dear" She said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Hi" I said quickly. "I was going to tell you that I had the most amazing time tonight at your ball. I also had the wondrous pleasure of meeting you" I said, kissing her ring on her finger. Like all those cliché movies, right? But that's what I did.

"You're leaving so soon? Oh, but Percy I haven't gotten a dance yet!" Rachel exclaimed from next to her mother. Her ruffles on her neck looked like someone had spilled something on her. But when I looked closer, I could see… no. That's not what I think it is, is it? That's so gross.

"I, uh, I'm pretty tired, Princess" I said as she stood up. "I had a long day"

"Well could I ask for a hug, then?" She smiled up at me. Even in heels I was taller than she was. I did _not _want that on me, so I tried to avoid her when she spread her arms for a hug.

"Sure" I ended up saying. She hugged my middle while I awkwardly patted her shoulder. Queen Elizabeth smiled from her throne.

"So sweet, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said, looking at her collar. "Some idiot threw up _all over _me while we were dancing. I luckily had it cleaned up. I guess I missed a little, didn't I?"

I almost threw up right then, too.

"Yes," I said. "I'll be going now. I expect to see you at the wedding?"

"Oh, yes! Surely," Rachel said excitedly.

"Of course," Queen Elizabeth smiled.

"See you then" I smiled and climbed down the steps.

~oOo~

"I'm so glad we got away," Annabeth said from the passenger seat. "I was about to pass out when we were dancing."

"Yeah, me too" I laughed. We pulled into the Chase driveway and I walked her to the door. She had a grip on her green dress so it wouldn't get too dirty from the ground.

"Uh, Percy" She said, biting her lip with one hand on the door handle.

"Yeah," I said. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing.

"I, uh… don't get freaked out, but could you stay here with me? Until I fall asleep? I just, uh, get uncomfortable when I'm home alone, I guess."

"No problem," I said, not expecting that. I wasn't freaked out, either. I guess you could say I was the same way.

"Oh Bob, thank you" She said, blowing out a lungful of breath. She must have been holding it in while waiting for my answer.

"It's fine." I said. "I don't like going asleep to no one at home, either"

"Well, then" She smiled. "We do have things in common, don't we?"

"I guess so" I said, closing the door when we walked in. She pulled her shoes off and set them down beside the door.

"I'll get them later. You can take your jacket off in here if you want…" She trailed off as we made our way upstairs to her room.

I had never seen a girl's room. Don't think I'm weird, but seriously. I'm talking about a teenage girl's room. I've never been the type to have many girlfriends besides Calypso. And we never hung out at her house; always at the store or other places. I've never been to Calypso's house, actually. So, when I saw Annabeth's room, I was a little taken back. She had a curtain separating her side of the room from Malcom's (or so I guessed it was his) and it wasn't at all pink. I had visualized it being pink. But since that wasn't her favorite color I guess I understand.

"Uh, ignore that" Annabeth blushed, referring to the curtain. "That's Malcom's idea"

"It's no big deal" I said. It really wasn't. I actually thought it was cute in the cheaper by the dozen kind of way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, walking over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out white wrinkled button-down shirt and blue fuzzy shorts.

"It's okay" I said. "I honestly don't care. It won't change my opinion about you, anyways"

"You have an opinion about me?" She asked her eyes wide as she slipped her shorts on under her dress. I couldn't see anything because of the length. Er, I mean I wasn't looking but I'm just saying…

"Yeah; I think you're sweet. And stuff"

"And stuff?" She said, stepping behind the curtain to shed her dress. I turned away anyways and looked at the pictures on her dresser.

"Yeah; I like your hair, too. It's nice" I said absently.

"'It's nice'?" She questioned. I heard a soft thud and I knew she had let the dress fall.

"I like how it curls" I smirked. "The wavy-ness of it all, I guess"

"Really," She said quietly from behind me. I turned around to see her hanging up the green dress and shoving it into her closet.

"Yeah" I said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought guys didn't like curls or something. This guy in grade school used to make fun of it"

"Well, then he's an idiot" I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I agree" She smiled and pulled back the covers. She slipped in and cuddled up next to her pillow. She had one in front of her tummy and one under her head.

"Do you want the light off?" I asked.

"Um, if you want it off then yeah. I can turn the lamp on or something."

"I'll turn it off" I said, hitting the light switch. I pulled the lamp's little string from which an owl charm hung.

"It's cold" I heard her say. It did tend to get pretty cold during Atlantis nights. "I didn't expect it to be this cold. Are you cold?"

"Sort of" I said. I had pulled my jacket and shoes off just a little bit earlier and put them on her dresser.

"You can, um, get under the covers if you want. Completely innocent" She said.

"Completely innocent" I repeated, pulling back the covers. Her body heat had barely warmed it up, but I got under them anyways. "You should get to sleep. I'm tired" I reminded her playfully.


	13. Annabeth Chase 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 13

~oOo~ _tHe StOrY oF uS _~oOo~

The sunlight shined in through the windows, making me blink. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I first noticed the black jacket on the dresser in front of my window; then the shoes… and the socks. And then lastly I heard a little sleepy sigh. Horrified, I turned to find Percy sleeping… in my bed.

Well, crap.

"Holy crap" I said to myself. Percy's body shifted and he rolled over to face me. He slowly opened one eye… and then the other.

"What?" He said, confused. "Where am… Oh, no. Oh, no. This is _not _good."

"Did you forget to go home?" I asked him, jumping out of my bed. I pulled the curtain back to see Malcom's bed messed up. He had come home last night. Did he see Percy? Oh, Bob I hope not.

"I, uh, fell asleep! It was your idea" He accused, jumping out of the bed, too. He pulled his jacket on and shoved his shoes on his feet.

"But you didn't have to stay, you know" I said, handing him his pants off the ground. He looked pretty funny in grey boxers and a tux jacket. He pulled them on and looked tremendously confused.

"I'm sorry" He said. "I guess I took them off when I fell asleep."

"Don't worry. Matthew, Bobby and Malcom sleep in their underwear too. I just hope my parents didn't see you. They'd disclaim me!" I cried.

"It's okay! Calm down! Totally innocent, remember?"

"Yeah…" I said, dazed; if Dad knew about this…. He'd crap enough bricks to build two hundred houses.

"Annabeth, I'm going out through the window. I'll see you later" He said, opening my window.

"We're two stories up!" I protested. "It'll kill you!"

"It's a better way to die then by your dad!"

"True" I said. "Be careful!"

"Oh, now she cares" Percy said, jumping out the window. I ran to the window and watched as he landed on the ground. He looked around and ran for his car… _Which was in the driveway_?

If Dad and Suzanne didn't see that last night, they'd have to be a freaking turtle on crack.

"Annabeth," Suzanne's angry voice called from downstairs. I quickly ran down to their bedroom, where Dad was passed out and rolled over on his side, drooling into his pillow. Suzanne groaned beside him, still in her dress from last night.

"We got drunk last night" She admitted. "Please go get me some Tylenol and a glass of water."

"Yeah, sure" I said, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Did you, um, see anything weird last night?" I asked, handing her the glass of water and the Tylenol.

"Besides the giraffe and the old man in the living room, you mean? Nope" Suzanne said, sliding back down into her covers. She closed her eyes and cozied up.

Giraffe… old man…?

"Huh?"

"I think it's the wine, honey" She said. "Now, please close the door and get out"

Well, crap.

~oOo~

"I know your secret" I heard from behind me. I swiveled around to see a sly-grinning Matthew.

"What secret?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about" Matthew said, wiggling his eyebrows as he entered my room. I bit my lip as he fell into my bed. I was trying to pick out an outfit for today when he walked in.

"No, I don't" I lied. How could he have seen Percy?

"Oh, really; Ten bucks and I won't tell Dad" He smirked. I dug out a ten from my purse and handed it over.

"Oh and how was Percy's fall?" He smirked on his way out.

"You demon" I murmured.

**R&R?**


	14. Percy Jackson 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 14

~oOo~ _Enchanted _~oOo~

I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I have fallen asleep? That's so… ugh.

But yet it was the best night of sleep I've had all week.

"Percy, where were you all last night? I didn't hear you come in" My mom said the next morning when I entered the shop. "And honey! You're still in your tux!"

"Mom, calm down" I said, heading for the stairs to go change. "I'll explain later"

"Percy, I want a reasonable explanation as soon as you shower and get back down here"

"Yes, ma'am" I said, heading to get a shower.

But I couldn't stop thinking about my dream I had last night.

I had dreamt Annabeth actually wanted to marry me, and not because she was being forced to, but because she actually… loved me.

It's ironic, actually. Because I never really thought I'd actually… fall. Or whatever you want to call it. I'm really cheesy when I want to impress a girl, but I don't think it matters most of the time.

But the dream kept popping in my head.

We lived in Luke's old house, and she was raising our first child. It looked just like her, and we were sitting on the porch like a big happy family. As cheesy as that sounds, it really happened. And I was determined to call her back.

I dried my hair off and headed downstairs to the shop, in jeans and a dark green t-shirt. I had to make arrangements for Luke's house today, and get some of my own furniture moved there so I can be moved in before the wedding.

I get more nervous about this wedding every time I think about it. I mean, after we're married, King Eli and Queen Elizabeth will just want us to raise kids. Then, they're probably just going to want to train the kids to fight like fencers. Then, their lives will be controlled, too. Like our whole lives are planned out just because of me.

If I had lost the tournament, would Annabeth be living with Luke right now? Would she be raising his kids instead of mine in a couple of years? I guess nobody will ever know.

"Percy, you're all clean," Mom said as she saw me tramp down the stairs.

"No, Mom, I'm rolling in mud" I said sarcastically. She shot me a warning look as she checked out some customers, and then the store was empty.

"Where were you last night?" She immediately asked after a little old lady hobbled out of the shop.

"A friend's," I said casually. It wasn't a complete lie…

"A friend's," She repeated, seeing through my lie.

"Yeah," I said. One thing I learned about lying is to never back-pedal; ever.

"Whose house was it?" She asked, watching me intently. I walked down the store's isles nonchalantly; ducking behind a stack of baiting hooks.

"Uh, Mom I've got to go check up on Annabeth." I stalled, making my way to the door.

"Percy, come here" She sighed.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, knowing that the conversation was about to end. And it would end with her finding out what had happened.

"I know you were at Annabeth's." She said. "Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Hold up. She's not mad?

"I, uh… you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Percy" She said. "I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me."

"But I broke the rules!"

"I know," She said, crossing her arms. "But I'll let this one go…"

"Why?"

"So you want to be grounded?" She asked, one slim eyebrow cocking.

No, I don't.

"No, but I'm curious."

"I was young once, too, Percy." She said, dismissing the conversation. "Now go check on Annabeth. And you have to be at the courthouse at three to sign some papers for the lease of the house."

"Okay, Mom" I said, walking to the door again.

"Oh! And tell Suzanne I've contacted the florist and the caterers. She's still got to call and make arrangements for the doves."

"Doves…" I muttered on my way out.

"Don't forget!" I heard her call as I closed the door.

~oOo~

"Did your parents suspect anything?" I asked, watching the road as we drove to Luke's house, which I should start calling my house at some point.

"No," She answered, "They were drunk. Did your mom suspect anything?"

"She knew I was at your house. I don't know how, though."

"Wow," She answered, seeming surprised enough. I pulled into the driveway and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"I can't believe we'll be moving in here in less than three weeks…" She said.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" She asked. Her hair was in a ponytail this morning, and she had an orange tank top and jeans on.

"I don't know. Being a wife, having to do wife stuff; have kids?"

She wrinkled her nose at the 'having kids' part. "I'm not ready for that."

"King Eli and Queen Elizabeth will only request it." I sighed.

"And then send them to be a fencer." She mumbled.

"Should we go in, now?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, unbuckling her seat belt.

We walked in, the door swinging shut behind us.

"We could put a couch here." Annabeth suggested, gesturing to an empty spot in front of a window.

"Yeah, or a recliner," I said.

"Maybe," She shrugged it off.

"So we move in sometime next week, right?"

"Whenever you sign the lease we move in the next day." She said, sitting down on a window seat. The sunlight framed her curls and illuminated her tiny freckles.

"Hey, that could be your reading seat" I suggested.

"Yeah," She said. "It's comfortable."

"I'm going to the courthouse today to sign the lease." I said, "At three."

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"So we move in tomorrow… so how did you know I read?"

"What?"

"How did you know I read books?"

"I just guessed." I shrugged.

"Have you ever read anything?"

"It's hard for me to read. I'm ADHD."

"Me, too" She smiled.

"Really, but you're so smart" I said. How could she be ADHD? She shrugged for her answer and curled up next to the window.

"Will you be okay here while I run to the courthouse at three?"

"Yeah" She said. "I'll just find something to do…"

"Oh, while you're here," I said, getting ready to go find a bottle of water in the kitchen, "Can you call your step mom and tell her that Sally has the florist and the caterers already called?"

"I'll call her now" Annabeth said, making her way to a wall phone by the TV.

"Alright," I said.

I wonder if it will be like this after we're married


	15. Annabeth Chase 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 15

_~oOo~ Mine ~oOo~_

I was left alone at the house, and I wanted to use it to my advantage. I rummaged around in the bathroom and fund a box of toothbrushes that were unopened. I threw away the old ones and put those up; one for me and one for Percy.

Percy. He'd be moving in tomorrow, just like I'd be. Yes, it'll probably be awkward, but we'll eventually get over it; especially after we're forced to marry.

Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything else about the wedding. I still had to make a call to Suzanne and write that letter to Queen Elizabeth about the wedding.

I went through Luke's old closet with a trash bag I found in the kitchen, to throw away all the clothes and maybe give them to a shelter or something, but only to find it had already been cleared out. Had the toothbrushes been replaced, already, too? Had I thrown away perfectly good toothbrushes?

I didn't think it mattered, but it seems like someone- the old maid, probably- had already done the job for me.

So, I went to check out the shower. I turned on the hot shower and saw that even the shampoos and conditioners were replaces, too. There was Herbal Essences, Hair & Tail, and even Dove. I didn't know which to pick, so I mixed all the shampoos together in my hand and used that. I did the same with the conditioner and then chose the only soap, which was a bar of Dove. After scrubbing down, my hair felt extremely soft from the conditioners and shampoos.

I dried off with a very fluffy and soft towel. It felt like velvet and silk, but it was fizzy and soft. A fabric I couldn't even name.

I pulled my clothes back on and pulled my wet hair in a ponytail to let it air-dry.

I noticed they had a brand-spanking-new tube of toothpaste, too, and a brush with no hair in the bristles, suggesting that was new, too.

I wondered who did all that. If the maid had, then she deserved way more than Luke had used to pay her. I shook the thought off, though, and explored the rooms.

There were a lot of rooms, and I thought about occupying them with children. How many would we have to have? They probably would leave that up to us, as long as we had at least one.

Personally, I didn't want any at all. If they have to train to fence, I didn't want them brought into this world.

As much as I tried, I couldn't keep my thoughts on the future children. My thoughts changed with every room I entered.

I eventually ended up in the kitchen, where I started to pull supplies from the cabinets. I came up with the ingredients for a cake.

Would I be making a cake a few years from now for my own child?

I mixed the eggs and flour and vegetable oil together, wishing it wasn't so quiet here. If I had some music, maybe, or even someone here to talk to if would be okay.

I heard a car pull into the drive, and I assumed it was Percy back from the court house. Turns out, it wasn't.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I heard a voice say from the front door.

"Lindy, is that you?" I called back. She made her way into the kitchen and looked surprised.

"Miss Annabeth," She says. "I didn't think you'd be home."

"We're actually moving in tomorrow" I explained. "Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't" She answers. "I just thought I could finish doing the towels before you two moved in."

"No, no, Lindy. It's fine! I need to get a start on my duties as a wife, anyways" I explained. Maybe that's why I was making this cake.

"Oh," She says quietly.

"Did you want to do the towels?"

"Yes, ma'am," She answered, messing with the trim of her apron.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am', Lindy." I laughed.

"Not many people will hire an old maid." She says, almost to herself.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't looking for a job, then." I tell her as she walks to the laundry room to retrieve the towels. "You aren't looking for another job, are you?"

"No, ma'am- I mean, no." She says back.

"Alright," I said as I poured the batter into a pan and slid it into the oven. I cleaned up my mess while waiting for it to cook.

Still no sign of Percy, I went to the living room where we found the movies last time we were here. I chose Bedtime Stories and turned it on, eager to watch some Adam Sandler.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but Lindy woke me up when the credits were rolling down the screen.

"Mr. Jackson just got home, Annabeth." She says sweetly. "I turned the cake off for you, too."

"Thank you," I said gratefully and noticed the blanket Lindy must have wrapped around me. I folded it and draped it over the couch arm just as Percy walked in the room with a grocery bag and a stack of papers.

"We're now the official owners of this house" He said as he hands me the bag. "I got you something while I was out."

I looked in the bag to find a box of cookies. How did he know I was craving those?

"I made a cake, come on" I said, walking to the kitchen.

**R&R the PERCABETH? :)**


	16. Percy Jackson 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 16

_~oOo~ Love Story ~oOo~_

I scooped icing off the cake with my finger, knowing it was driving Annabeth crazy to see me eat with my hands. But then again, she wasn't Calypso so I wouldn't know.

Calypso used to flip even when I ate finger food without a fork or knife. So, I usually had to go all fancy and eat with the right utensils. But with Annabeth, she probably didn't care, seeing that she pinched food between her thumb and pointer finger instead of using the perfectly good fork on the counter top.

"Thanks for making it blue." I said in between bites of crumbled cookie and cake. "I like blue."

"Why do you like blue?" She asks.

"Oh, it's this thing my mom started," I shrugged, explaining my mother was hard, but it was worth a try for Annabeth. "She used to buy only blue foods and candy and stuff for a long time. I guess I grew to like it."

"Why did she go all blue?" She asked as she frowned a little, and tried to make sense of it. I don't blame her, I still don't fully get it, either, but I learned to stop asking questions a while ago. Like why we still ran my father's bait shop. That's still a mystery to me.

"I guess it was a sign of rebellion against her second husband, Gabe, the one she disliked. He used to hate the color blue. So, she'd buy everything blue." I tried to explain.

"That's so cool" She said, putting a spoonful of icing on her cookie and eating it. "I think I'd do the same."

"I've never seen a girl eat like that" I chuckled, changing the subject. Calypso used to eat maybe an apple slice or two on our dates. That was it, so it surprised me that Annabeth ate cake like it was her last day to live.

"What are you trying to say?" She demanded, laughing anyways.

"I've seen a girl eat a salad, and I've seen a girl eat… like you." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, yeah," She says, walking around the counter that separated us and getting a handful of cake and icing.

"Annabeth, don't do it." I warned. A mischievous grin came on her face as she got closer, deliberately taking small steps to drive my nerves crazy.

"You don't want to do that" I warned again. Yet she got closer. I felt like running and hiding, my legs started to jitter.

"Annabeth-"

Too late; she wiped the handful of blue cake and icing all over my face. I calmly blinked and thought of what I should do next.

"You're going to pay for that" I growl, grabbing her hips and pulling her to me. She yelped and giggled, squirming to get loose.

"Percy, okay! I give!" She squealed. I've never heard her… squeal. She seems like the tough type, but I've never seen her having fun before.

"No, I'm getting revenge." I said playfully as I brought my blue icing face to her neck. I rubbed my lips over her collarbone, smothering her with blue icing. I could feel her shiver, but I did it again closer to her ear. I pulled back to inspect my job. The icing smeared over, my lip marks clearly visible. It would be a masterpiece if it was on a canvas, the strokes and lines.

"That tickles!" She giggled, pulling away. I cornered her in between the counters as she shielded her face, not wanting any more icing on her than needed.

"I just took a shower, Percy. Do _not _get my face sticky!" She warned me. I swiped my face, getting most of the icing off and holding my hand out to her.

"Come on, Annabeth." I coaxed teasingly. "Shake my hand."

"Percy, no," She warned, pushing herself up on the counter. I got nearer to her, fixated on her eyes. Her mouth opened to say something, but I put the icing hand over her mouth.

She seemed to realize she was defeated and reached out for me.

"Oh, no, icing face. I'm not getting near you." I said. She leans over and grabs the front of my shirt and pulled me over.

"You did the crime, you're facing the time" She smirked, and she leaned in. I hesitated before leaning in, too, and smashing my lips against hers. We stayed that way until I leaned against the counter to get closer, and she locked her arms around my neck.

"Ehem," A cough broke us apart. Annabeth blushed madly as I turned around to see Lindy standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry to, er, interrupt, but I wanted to see if I could get my paycheck early? My family is in town this week and I wanted to cook big for them on Tuesday."

"Oh, uh, sure" I said as I reached for my wallet. I wrote her a check with the new booklet I got from the bank after going to the courthouse and signing the lease.

"Thank you" She said as she took the check. She walked out the door and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She was still blushing and the icing was dried on her neck now. I could taste icing on my lips and I slowly took a finger to my cheek and swiped some icing. I licked it and smirked.

Annabeth stares quietly and I could tell she was thinking about what we just did. Did I do something wrong? Was she still annoyed about the marriage arrangement? I know I am, but I guess I'm starting to see something… more. I think… I think I'm starting to like her, as cheesy as that sounds.

"We don't… We can pretend that didn't happen, if you want." I offered.

"But… I want to remember it" She says quietly. I smirk and go back to her, cupping her chin and tilting it upwards and leaning down.

"Good; because I want to remember it, too" I smirked and kissed her again. Her hands were placed behind my neck, pulling me closer. I put my palms on the counter, steadying myself as she smiled into our kiss. I slowly put one hand on her knee and kissed her more, deepening the kiss.

Yeah, I think she feels the same way.


	17. Annabeth Chase 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 17

"I should clean this mess up" I said after we broke apart. He moved out of the way and I hopped down from the counter.

"I'm going to clean your mess up from in there and then I'll take you to get some real food." Percy said, leaving the kitchen to go to the living room.

I stacked up the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, turning it on and wiping down the counters with a wet rag. We had made a mess with the icing and cake.

After I put up the rest of the cake in the humungous refrigerator, I turned the dishwasher off just as Percy came back.

"We're all set. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Where do you want to go eat?"

"I was thinking we could go to Fred's. Just get a burger or something and I'll take you home for the night."

"Sounds good," I answered. "Are you going to spend the night again tonight?" I almost tacked on. But I smiled instead and followed him out the door. He locked it behind us and I settled myself in his front seat.

"Make sure all your stuff is packed, too." He said.

"Why? Does someone want a housemate?" I teased.

"I wouldn't mind" He smiled.

"Good, because I wouldn't, either" I laughed.

~oOo~

"So, two cokes, one bacon burger, a cheeseburger and a blueberry milkshake," The waitress said, reciting our orders.

"Yes," Percy said, "That's it."

"It'll be about twenty minutes" She said, popping her gum as she walked away.

"Oh, Percy, I forgot to give your mother back the ring!" I said, just remembering the diamond ring I had slid off my finger at my house last night.

"It's yours, now." He said while coloring on the tablecloth, which was really white paper with a crayon from the crayon cup in the middle of the table originally intended for children.

"Percy, you don't have to." I reassured him, but at the same time I was happy inside he didn't want it back. "I can get my dad or something to buy one and say it's from you."

"If anything I'm buying the ring." He said, looking up into my eyes. "If I'm going to get married, I'm going to get married right, I don't care if it's a setup or not; and anyways, what else am I going to do with all this money?"

"Pay your bills with it? Live on it? Go to college, get a scholarship with it?" I suggest, but I know the ideas won't work. He won't have to pay his bills, they're already paid for. He won't have to live on it, the money is meant to buy valuables with, because he already had everything he needs. He wouldn't have to go to college, he gets a scholarship in anything he wants as long as he's good at it; but most don't ever go to college.

He shook his head and went back to coloring.

"What are you drawing, anyways?" I asked, leaning over to see his drawing. I stared at a picture of a dolphin jumping through the waves.

"You're really good," I smiled at him.

"Thanks" He said, going back to the drawing.

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged. "But I have a better idea."

"What is it?" I asked, curious. His chiseled features and wide smile suggested that he wanted a competition. Or maybe I'm just guessing.

"Here," He said, moving the stuff in the middle of the table out of the way. He put his elbow on the table and holds his hand out. "Arm wrestling; I want to see if you're as strong as you look."

"Oh, you're on." I challenged. I followed his example and grabbed his hand. It was smooth and soft, which surprised be despite his being a fencer. It was bigger than mine, and it felt similar to holding an egg. Like something small was in your hand, and it felt so easy to hold on to. I'm sure he felt it, too, because he glanced down at our hands.

"Let's go" He challenged.

So, that's how we ended up grunting and panting and grimacing to get the other hand down. I pushed his wrist back, using the trick my brothers had taught me. Maybe Percy had forgotten I had three brothers and a dad who were very competitive.

"Okay, I give" He said finally after minutes of arm wrestling. He pulled back and rubbed his wrist while I smiled triumphantly.

"You're tougher than you look." He mused.

"Thanks," I said as the waitress set two glasses down and baskets of burgers. I took a sip of coke as she walked off.

"Can I have a fry?" He asked, but he had already snatched one up.

"You have a whole basket of fries!" I protested, snatching one of his own out of his basket.

"Mine are sweet potato fries, though" He reasoned.

"Oh, hush. Your brain is filled with seaweed, you know." I said, chewing on one of his fries.

"Well, little miss wise girl," He said, dipping his fry in ketchup.

"Seaweed Brain," I shot back playfully.

"Wise Girl,"

"Mommy, look at that couple!" I heard a tiny voice from the table behind us. I turned to see a little kid pointing at us to her mother. "They have nicknames for each other!"

"I'm sorry!" She mouthed. Then, she pulled her kid out of the booster seat and walked her to the bathroom. "Let's go wash your hands" She told him.

So we were acting like a couple? I guess it didn't really matter, since one day we'd actually be a couple.

"Okay, so tell me something I don't know." I said, ignoring the elephant in the room. I had always hated that saying, but it fit perfectly with this incident.

"Um, like truth or dare?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Well, I figure I should learn more about you besides your favorite color is blue and that you're a fencer."

"Uh, well why don't we start with… truth or dare?"

"Ugh, fine. Okay, dare."

"Oh, man. I wanted you to pick truth" He chuckled, "I dare you to order a birthday song for the couple at the next table."

"Are you serious?" I asked, laughing at him. "They'd make us pay for it."

"Not if we do it right before we leave." He said with a wink.

"Okay, closer to the time we leave." I reasoned. "Now, truth or dare,"

"Truth" He said, biting into his burger.

"Do you really think I look weaker than I am?"

"No," He laughed. "I just wanted a reason to hold your hand."

He just wanted… what? Well, I had to admit that it was a pretty good trick.

"You sly dog," I laughed.

"Excuse me for wanting to hold a pretty girl's hand" He winked.

"You could've just asked." I teased, polishing off my fries. "I wouldn't have said no to my fiancée."

His face screwed up at the word fiancée.

"Okay, I know you don't like the idea of arranged marriages, but I don't, either." I said, dropping the game and the teasing. "I don't either, but we have to make the best of it."

"It's not that," He said, shaking his head. "It's just, that, my burger tastes weird."

"Your burger," I repeated, pulling the top bun from his burger. The cheese was the only dairy product on there, so that was my first suspicion.

"I don't see anything weird about it." I shrugged, eating my own burger to prove nothing was wrong.

"I guess I'm crazy, then." He said, "But I'm not eating the burger."

"Nothing is wrong with it!" I protested, eating another bite to show him.

"Okay, whatever." He said, "But I'm not eating it. I'm full anyways."

Way to make me feel fat.

"Do you want to go, then?" I asked, "I'm full, too."

"If you're ready," He said. "We can have the milkshake to go."

"Okay," I agreed.

~oOo~

I taped the last box closed, and sat on it. It was my box of books, anyways, so they wouldn't get dented.

"Do you need help taking that downstairs?" Malcom said, coming into the room.

"Uh, yeah, please" I answered. I still hadn't asked him what he had seen last night. What could he have seen? Percy snuggled up under my blankets? I hoped he didn't snore, because Malcom definitely would've heard him.

"So, sis," He said finally after setting the box down in front of the door.

"Yeah," I said, watching Dad load more boxes into the back of his truck.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets and watching Dad, also. He wasn't even looking at me.

"I went to the dance," I said as if saying the sky is blue, duh.

"I meant last night, Annabeth." He said, suddenly turning to me and I realized he was mad. Mad at me, Percy and mad at what he thought we were doing last night.

"We fell asleep, honest." I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I swear!" I added for good measure.

"Annabeth, I'm not stupid." He shook his head. "I know that boys have… desires and want-"

"MALCOM, no," I said, stopping him. "It's not like that! We just fell asleep!"

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. No, there's a chance we could've done something. Of course I was sure! I wouldn't have done that, especially with Percy. I mean, we just basically met and… oh, screw it.

"We didn't do anything. I swear. It was totally innocent." I explained. I was reminded of our last words that night; _completely innocent._

"I believe you," He said finally. "It scared the mess out of me, though. I came in and turned the lights on to see Jackson in my little sister's bed, one arm on her stomach."

Crap.

"It didn't help that he didn't have pants n when I pulled the covers back." He muttered.

"Malcom, I swear-"

"I know, I know. You didn't do anything." He said, annoyed now. "I just expect it to be that way until your wedding night."

I shuddered at the thought of the wedding. I didn't mind Percy being the groom so much anymore, but the forced marriage still ticked me off.

**So Malcom knows... And Annabeth has finally accepted Percy as the groom, but not so much the marriage. The next chapter will be about them moving in.**

**R&R, Who wants Percabeth soon?**


	18. Percy Jackson 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 18

Through sickness and health

_~oOo~ SaFe AnD SoUnD ~oOo~_

I woke up to a stomach ache so bad I ended up throwing up in the bathroom toilet.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked, running into the bathroom after hearing me retch.

"I think I have the stomach virus or something," I told her. "I'll be okay."

Then I thought of the cheese that tasted weird.

"Uh, Mom?" I asked her, rubbing my stomach. "How possible is it that Fred's would have expired dairy cheese?"

"Very possible; why do you ask?" She asked, looking me over as I flushed the stuff down the toilet.

"We ate there yesterday and it tasted bad," I explained. "I thought it was nothing at first because Annabeth said hers was okay."

"So Annabeth should be throwing up badly right now?" She asked.

"But she's moving her stuff in the new house right now" I said, my eyes widening.

"Is anybody there with her?" Mom asked worriedly.

"No, but I was about to leave to help her unpack," I said. "I'll go check up on here. You're still coming to visit tomorrow, right?" I asked, standing up straight and walking to my now empty room. All my boxes were in the back of my jeep, ready to go.

"If I have time, I'll try" She said. "Go check on Annabeth, I'll call later."

"Okay, Mom" I said, grabbing my keys and kissing her cheek. "Call you later,"

~oOo~

I pulled into the house's driveway to see Malcom's truck pulling away. "She's inside" He told me with a weird look. I shrugged it off and carried three boxes in with me.

"Annabeth," I called into the house. "I'm here."

"Back here!" She called towards the bedroom. I carried my boxes in and set them on the floor beside the bed. She had two drawers opened and neatly stacking socks by color in. She looked a little pale, but maybe it was because she was in a white bedroom with a white shirt on and jeans. I could be imagining it.

"Do any of those boxes happen to have your socks in them?" She asked while looking at my three boxes I had brought in. I had at least twenty more outside in the jeep.

"Nope, not these," I said, lightly touching them with the toe of my shoe.

"I'll go get your sock box," She said, rolling her eyes. "You stay here and unload your boxes. You can have any of those drawers-," She said, gesturing to the drawers built into the wall by the TV. One set on each side. "-I've organized them so that the underwear drawer is on top, the sock on the second and so on. Are your boxes marked?"

No. I'm not very organized. "No, but It's the smallest box in the passenger seat" I said, staring to cut open the big box with my underwear in it with a box cutter Annabeth had on the floor.

"I'll go get it" She said, leaving the room. I held the underwear box and took it with me to the drawers. I pulled open the first one like she said and dropped my box on my foot.

I was surprised at what I was seeing. Surely she meant to tell me the other side was mine. She must have made a mistake, because I was staring down at a drawer of lacy panties of all different colors. Red, black, white, pink and even polka dotted ones. They weren't something you'd picture Annabeth in- trust me, I'd know- they were thin with frills and bows. My eyes widened even more as I picked one up tiny blue one with two index fingers and stretched it out. Elastic, the insides lined with silk. It was meant to show a lot in the back and little in the front. I don't think a Barbie would fit in one of these. The part that was supposed to cover the backside was skinnier than a tank top strap.

Oh, crap. Why did she have _those_? I flung it back in there and slammed the door shut just as I heard the front door open. I hurried to my side and opened a drawer, dumping in the underwear that hadn't fallen out of the box and scooping up the ones that had.

Annabeth entered the room and set two boxes down, my sock box and a big box I knew had a pillow and couple of movies in it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh," I said, trying desperately to close my drawer that was over-stuffed, "I'm fine."

In my head it sounded like a heroic "I'm fine, young maiden." but it really sounded like a mouse squeaking out "I'm fine, ma'am."

"Okay," She said, shaking it off. "Let me fold those for you so it'll close." "No, it's my underwear," I protested. I still felt awkward about touching her… things, but if she found out she'd kill me.

"Nothing can be worse than Mickey Mouse underwear," She said, shaking her head and laughing.

"I'll bring the rest of the boxes I, then." I said, slipping out of the room. I needed an excuse to get out of there, my stomach was already churning and picturing Annabeth in those panties wasn't helping.

I stacked up four boxes that belonged to the bathroom and took them to the master bathroom. I set them down on the counter and went back for the rest of the boxes. Ten were for t-shirts, the rest were jeans, pants and shorts as labeled. I carried them through the bedroom and into the closet, which was separated into two sides; one for a male and the other for a female.

"Percy, don't forget your boxes," She called out to me. What did she think I was doing, playing basketball?

"I won't," I called back, walking out to my jeep. I carried half the boxes inside and went back for the rest, locking my doors when I was done.

I took the boxes to the appropriate places and went back to the bedroom.

"Help me hang these up?" She asked, handing me some hangers. I helped her hang up her shirts while she color coordinated them. She offered to do mine, and we finished at about one.

"Well, we're done with the closet," She said, surveying the room. My jeans and khakis were neatly hung closest to the door, and my t-shirts were further back some. Hers were done the same way, and our shoes, which were mostly sneakers, were lined under the racks.

"Yep," She said, standing on the tips on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Oh, no," I said, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to me. "You aren't getting away with that after making me _organize_." I said, as if organizing was the worst thing in the world. Which, it probably was, right next to cleaning the insides of a whale. Not pretty, take my word on that.

I kissed her cheek, since I was holding her from behind. She turned and pulled my neck down and kissed me full on. I was just getting into kissing her when I heard her stomach rumble. Before I knew it, her cheeks puffed up and she was sputtering.

"Oh, gross!" I said, pulling away as she threw up all over me. It was a good thing I pulled away when I heard the familiar rumble, because she threw up all over my shirt.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry!" She cried as she held her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. I knew something like that was coming, especially when she was bound to get sick.

I took off the soiled shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket, pulling a green shirt from a hanger on. I also had to change my pants and it was a good thing she didn't get my shoes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, opening the bathroom door. She stood up quickly and closed the toilet lip and sat on it.

"Oh, Percy, don't come in here." She said, flushing it and putting her head in her hands. "I feel terrible."

I feel terrible, too, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's okay," I said, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead. "I told you not to eat the burger."

"Do you really think it's from the burger?" She said, standing up and padding over to the sink. She ran some water over her hands and then washed her face.

"Yes, the cheese must have been expired." I said, shaking my head. "Fred's is cheap, you know."

"Yeah, well I still think it must have been something else."

"I threw up this morning, too." I told her. "It had to have been the cheese. I ate it before you did, anyways."

"I'm going to lie down," She said, holding her stomach.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her as she walked into the living room. She lay down on the couch and I pulled a fluffy throw over her.

"Can you bring me a trash can?" She asked. I nodded and headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed the kitchen garbage can, but before I could get in the living room Annabeth was sprinting for the bathroom again.

"I'm leaving the trashcan by the couch," I called to her. She came back minutes later and cuddled up again.

I resisted the urge to feel for a fever like Mom used to do to me. "Thanks," She said.

I turned the TV on to some ABC movie and turned the volume down so she could sleep.

"I'm going to get a shower," I sighed as the smell started to waft up to my nose.


	19. Annabeth Chase 10

My eyes flew open to the sound of his voice. I looked around the room, confused for a little bit, and then I realized I was in my new house.

"Percy?" I called. I heard the shower turn off and then he shouted back.

"Yeah,"

"Just making sure that was you," I said, shakily standing up. When I finally got up, I felt drowsy and my head ached, along with my stomach.

"Sorry," He said when I pushed the door to the bedroom open. He must have just gotten out of the shower, which explained the wet hair and the sound of the shower turning off.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist and a bare chest.

"Were you singing?" I asked, lying down on the bed comforter and pulling a pillow under my head. It was melodic and beautiful, like the original singer's voice.

"Uh, yeah," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It is fine," I waved it off. "I feel better."

"Do you want some Advil or something?" He asked, pulling out his green shirt from earlier to put on. "I could get you more Nyquil."

"Don't put the shirt on," I heard myself say. I blinked as I tried to keep myself awake.

"What?"

"Huh? Shhhh, hush" I said, not knowing what was coming over me. Was the Nyquil Percy gave me earlier supposed to make me sleepy? Hadn't I been the one to suggest it?

~oOo~

When I woke up for the third time today, I heard someone in the kitchen. I was once again startled by the unfamiliar looks of the room. Then I spotted his green shirt rumbled and balled up beside me on the bed.

"Percy," I called, walking through the house and to the kitchen. He was standing at the stove, frying something and watching the TV at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoisting myself up onto the counter, the same spot as yesterday. My head hurt badly with a headache but I felt a whole lot better. My stomach growled with emptiness.

"Frying chicken," He smirked.

"Shirtless?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, at your request," He laughed. Then it all came back to me. I had asked him to keep the shirt off when I was dozing off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I said, feeling my face get hot.

"Don't apologize," He laughed, "I thought it was funny."

"Funny," I repeated, cradling my head in my hands. How could I have done that? Asked him to keep his shirt off… was I stupid?

"What are you watching?" I asked, changing the subject. I tried to play it off that I was watching the TV, but his stomach had all my attention. Malcom had a six pack, yes, so I've certainly seen one before, but not on another guy like Percy. His sun-kissed skin was chiseled into six packs and I started picturing our future kids with six packs and black hair.

"The food channel," He said, "Their ingredients work."

"You mean their recipe works?" I corrected him.

"No, I mean what I said." He said stubbornly.

"Sure, Percy," I laughed. I had one thing on my mind, and I was dying to ask him about it because my curiosity was killing me.

Who would get the master bed? Certainly we couldn't sleep together, because that'd just be weird. But then again he _did _spend the night the other night and it was perfectly fine. But that wasn't on purpose. It was on accident, and it was before I told him I liked kissing him. I did like kissing him, until I threw up all over him.

"Here," he said, putting two chicken wings on a plate along with a spoonful of macaroni and cheese and handing it to me.

"Bon appetite," I said as he handed me a fork with his other hand.

"Tell me if it's good or not." He instructed. I tore off a piece of the chicken wing with my fork and chewed thoughtfully.

"Where did you get the sauce? It's good." I told him honestly. It was a mixture of pretty much every good taste.

"I heard about this stuff called Comeback sauce last year and my mom taught me how to make it a few weeks ago. I remembered the recipe for the sauce."

"It's good." I said, taking another bite of chicken.

"Try the macaroni," He said, loading his own plate.

"Okay," I said, obliging. As soon as I put the noodle in my mouth, I could hear the low rumble of my stomach.

I tossed the plate aside and ran for the bathroom, clutching my mouth.

"You could have just said it wasn't any good!" He called after me.

I threw up a couple of times before feeling so empty that it hurt my stomach.

"I'm so sorry," I said, entering the kitchen again.

"I shouldn't have made macaroni, I forgot." He said, shaking his head. "The cheese…"

"I thought I was getting better," I said truthfully. "Hey, shouldn't you be throwing up, too?"

"No, I only ate a bite." He reminded me. "You ate the whole thing."

"It'll pass over." I reassured him and opened the medicine cabinet. I took out pills and liquid medicine that looked really gross but turned out to taste like grape.

"You should rest some more. I'm going to run to town for an hour and get you some medicine that will hopefully work." He said.

"Oh, Percy," I called after him as he left the kitchen. I turned off the stove and put the pots in the sink. Only men would forget about their mess.

"Yeah,"

"Put your shirt on." I instructed, feeling my forehead for temperature. Besides the growling stomach and headache from bending over for too long and then coming up too fast, I felt good.

"Oh, yeah," He said, going to get his shirt.

"Seaweed Brain…" I muttered and lay back down on the couch.

~oOo~

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard his voice as he opened the front door. I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt myself jerk awake. I knew him well enough now to know he was joking.

"In here," I called, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. My stomach growled loudly and my stomach felt so empty and hurt so much.

"Dr. Solace suggested these," He said, handing me a tube of pills.

"Morning sickness," I said, reading off the label, my eyebrows arching up. "Percy, I'm not pregnant."

"What?" He said, alarmed as he snatched the bottle and read the label.

"Oh, Percy, you should've seen your face!" I said, rolling over with laughter. It hurt my empty stomach to laugh, but I did anyways. He rubbed his hands down his legs and shook his head at me.

"You little-," He said, sitting down beside me and opening his pharmacy bag. "Oh, screw it. Drink this." He said, handing me mineral water.

"Mineral water?" I asked, opening the lid.

"It's supposed to be as good as Sprite for your stomach. I bought Sprite, too."

"Okay," I said, draining a little bit of it. It killed my stomach with the fizz and emptiness, but he handed me a pill out of the bottle. I took it and he asked me if I ate anything.

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

"I'll fix you something. Is a sandwich okay?"

"I guess," I shrugged. "I'll eat anything to stop this freaking growling."

"I'm sorry I took so long," He said, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"It's fine. I slept the whole time." I said, following him into the kitchen. I didn't want to sit in the living room for more time than I needed to. Plus he was fun to be around.

"You did?" he asked, laying out two white pieces of bread and stuffing them with different hams and turkeys.

"No cheese!" I joked as his hand lingered over the cheddar.

"Oh, shut up,"

"What time is it?" I asked, messing with my hair and sitting on a chair at the bar.

"Almost six," He said. "You slept the whole day. Are you still tired?"

"Yeah," I said truthfully. "I feel so worn out!"

"Well, you can go to bed at eight. But until then you're going to eat this sandwich, take a shower, brush your teeth and watch TV with me."

"Okay, babysitter." I winked.

"I'm going to be your nurse," He said, handing me the sandwich. "I'm going to take care of you."

"A pretty sexy nurse," I muttered under my breath. I hoped he didn't hear me. Apparently he didn't, because he kept cleaning up his mess and didn't say anything.

~oOo~

My second shower at the new house was different than the first.

First of all, Percy's scent was in it. He had used the green soap instead of the Dove kind, like I did last time. The Suave shampoo was opened and the Tresseme conditioner was upside down. A bath rag was hung over the shower head and a toothbrush was sitting on the corner of the shower shelf, along with a tube of Crest toothpaste.

He brushes his teeth in the shower? What? I guess it'd be a faster progress in the mornings, but that was just weird.

After my shower I felt much better, and my stomach wasn't growling anymore, at least.

I brushed the paddle brush through my hair and pulled a towel around me and rolled one up on my head.

"Percy, don't come in here." I said, cracking the bathroom door.

"Alright," I heard him call back from the other room. I closed the door and got my underwear and pajamas out, ready to change in to.

"What do you need?" Percy asked, opening the door.

"PERCY!" I screamed, "I said _don't _come in here!"

"Oh, Annabeth, I thought you said _come in here_!" He said, slamming the door closed. I knew he was standing outside of it, and I tried to hold back my laughter. This was so freaking cheesy, and I thought I saw something like this on a movie.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I said, standing in front of the door so he couldn't open it easily. I would have to hire someone to put a lock on this door.

"You've seen me in a towel before," He argued. "No biggie."

"Percy," I said, doing a face palm, even though he couldn't see. "It _is _a big deal."

"I don't care." He said back, his voice muffled. I knew he was shrugging.

"I do." I said, ending the discussion. "And you're not coming in."

"Yeah?" he said, and he started to turn the knob.

"Percy, no," I warned, desperately trying to pull my pajama pants up. I had my shirt on already.

He started pushing on the door, and I put my back against it, planting my feet.

"No!"

Saying that I pulled my pants up at the nick of time would be an understatement. I yanked them up while pushing the door closed right when he shoved his shoulder in the door. I fell back as he barreled through and landed beside me on the floor.

"You're not even in a towel!" He protested, picking himself up.

"I just got dressed while keeping you out!" I snapped, getting up and taking the towel off my head.

"Oh," He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said, hitting him with the towel.

"I wouldn't have actually looked." He argued. "I would have closed my eyes."

"Sure, Percy," I rolled my eyes. "And I'm a goat."

"I haven't heard that one before." He laughed and scooped me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked, kicking my legs. "Let me down!"

"I'm practicing," He said, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"Practicing?" I asked, confused.

"For the wedding, Wise Girl," He laughed.

"Percy, no, I don't think-," I protested, but he threw me on the bed.

"Go to bed. No TV tonight for you." He laughed and I realized he was joking. "You took too long in the shower."

"Whatever!" I said, grateful that I could go to bed. I was so tired, still, and needed sleep.

"Crawl in," He said, pulling back the sheets. "I'm going to turn off the lights in the front of the house."

But before he could come back, I was out like a light.


	20. Percy Jackson 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 20

_~oOo~ DoN't YoU dArE lOoK oUt yOuR wInDoW, dArLiNg EvErytHiNg iS oN fIrE ~oOo~_

I woke up early like I do every morning. Last night before I could get back to the room Annabeth was asleep. I just turned off the lights and made myself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

I had been thinking about it all yesterday, and I decided it'd be better to let her do her own thing. I could sleep on the couch, or in one of the guest rooms. Whatever was fine with me, as long as she got some sleep; she was sick, after all.

I'm not sure what I really did until she woke up. I know I sat outside on the porch and watched the road, just thinking, and I walked around the house to see what everything was.

But when I heard her in the kitchen I went back inside.

"Hey," I said, and I noticed her rumpled hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," She grumbled. "Did you?"

"The couch was comfortable," I shrugged.

"You slept on the couch?" She asked, surprised. Did she really think I slept in the bed with her?

"Yeah," I said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make eggs." She said, and then added, "I wouldn't care if you slept in there."

She wouldn't care? I did. Malcom wouldn't be happy about it, for one. If he just happened to come over one morning at see that, I'd be a goner I don't care if I am older than he is.

"I'm fine," I said, waving it off. "Speaking of, how are you?"

"I'm feeling a whole lot better," Annabeth said. "Those pregnancy pills worked." She jokingly added.

"You scared the mess out of me when you said that yesterday. I thought I had gotten the wrong ones."

"No, you did well." She said, patting my arm as she made eggs.

"I'll make bacon," I offered and rummaged through the fridge. "What's today?"

"I think its Sunday." She said, thinking. "Or Saturday, maybe,"

"Lindy was here on Friday, so I think it is Sunday." I said, thinking. "We need a calendar."

"Yeah, that'd help." She yawned. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I need to go into town and see about work." I said, "I think I'm going to look into the hardware store."

"Hardware," She repeated. "You're going to buy the hardware store?"

"It could be a good business!" I defended. It really would, and we didn't need very much money with all the winnings I got.

"What about Fred's? You should buy that restraint and fix it up. Maybe a better produce market." She suggested, mumbling the last part.

"I'll see. I have to go into town either way, though. Do you want to come along?"

"Actually, I can't," Annabeth answered. "I have plans."

"You have plans?" I asked, confused. What could she possibly have plans for? She just asked me what we were doing today!

"You know that barn out back?" She asked. "My dad and mom are giving us some hens from their own barn. We could have farm fresh eggs."

"So you're going to fix up the barn?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah," She said, "And one day we could get goats or something."

"Oh, yeah, because you're a goat," I said, chuckling at what she said last night.

"I'm serious, Percy, we could have our very own farm."

"It sounds like a good idea," I shrugged. "Then I wouldn't have to buy Fred's."

"We could just do the farm and sell the animals if we wanted to." She suggested.

"It looks like I'm going to talk to some farmers today, then." I said as she finished up with the eggs.

~oOo~

"It's so quit here." She said after bites of her eggs.

"I know," I said. "Oh, hey, you have to talk with our moms to find out about the wedding."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She sighed, "They've already left voice messages on the home phone."

"Have you answered them, yet?" I asked, drinking some of the orange juice and taking a bite of bacon.

"Not yet. I was going to do it right after breakfast."

"Not _right after _breakfast." I said, "You have plans."

"Plans," Annabeth repeated, trying to remember whatever I was talking about.

"Or, at least, I have plans." I said, feeling the smile play on my lips.

~oOo~

We left the dishes in the sink for later and sat down on the couch before we had to do actual stuff instead of being lazy all day.

"So what were your plans?" She asked, laying her head in my lap and looking up at me.

"To do this," I answered, leaning down and kissing her. She kissed back and we stayed that way for a while.

As the kiss deepened, she sat upright and I had her pinned against the arm of the couch. When I pulled away to look at her face, her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling.

"At least we don't have to act out the kissing during the wedding," She said simply before pulling my collar to her and kissing me again.

I finally pulled away for the last time and she took the chance to slide out from her corner by going under my arm.

"I've got to run by the house and I'll see you later." She said, heading for the door. I just noticed she wasn't wearing her pajamas and I was still in my plaid long pants and a white T-shirt.

"See you later," I called out.

I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I had shaved yesterday in the shower, but the stubble was already back. I thought it looked okay for today and pulled a shirt over my head.

Lindy would be here tomorrow to clean and she had plenty to do. The dishes were in the sink, the dishwasher could be unloaded, the clothes could be washed and the bed could be made.

If Annabeth hadn't made it already, that is. She must have been up earlier than I thought, because the bed was made and the clothes that I had strewn across the floor were gathered in the clothesbasket.

Neat-freak…


	21. Annabeth Chase 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 21

_~oOo~ There'll be no sunlight… if I lose you, baby ~oOo~_

"Daddy, can I just get a chicken? I don't care about the whole lecture about their eggs," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I already know, anyways."

"Of course you do, sweetie. Percy doesn't, though." My father said, rolling his eyes. "So I need you to listen."

"Sure," I said, looking around the chicken coop, deciding on which chickens I would get. Lexi the chicken, our oldest one, looked like she wanted to come with me. She kept pecking at my foot and chasing the others off.

Bo the rooster wasn't any better. He kept strutting into my view so I wanted him, too.

"-And that's when you should get them." He said, finishing up his explanation.

"Okay, Daddy." I said as I was grabbing the cardboard box with holes cut into the side I had brought with me. "I'm going to go ahead and get them, now."

"Sure, honey. I think you should get Roberta and P-Bo over here to go, too."

Of course Dad would name a chicken P-Bo…

"Okay, Dad," I said as I gathered them up and guided them to a cage.

"And don't forget-," Dad began as I closed the truck door. Malcom had gotten a truck for me (turns out it was Dad's first one. It's so rusted we don't know what the original color is) and that's what I'm driving now.

"I won't forget they can cause Salmonella," I rolled my eyes, knowing he was going to say just that.

"Alright, alright," Dad called back. "We'll see you tonight."

That's right. Suzanne and Dad were coming over tonight for dinner… along with Sally to discuss the bridal shower and wedding.

"Bye, Dad," I called as I drove away.

~oOo~

I opened the cage and started tossing the feed on the ground. They immediately ran out and started to peck at the ground. It was a good thing the coop was already fixed up from before we moved in.

"P-Bo," I called to the fluffy brown chicken, "Eat your feed,"

Of course they couldn't understand me. I knew that. But it was still fun to watch them and chat with them.

"Okay!" I heard from behind me. The voice was a shrill one, like it was trying to be a chicken's voice and reply to what I said. But I knew that voice too well to be surprised.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I called to where the voice came from. He stepped out from behind the coop, a work belt slung across his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair was flipped back like he had just run his fingers through it. His blue jeans were dusted with the dirt from the pasture.

"Just fixing that hole in the back," he said, licking his lips. He walked up to me as I put my hands on my hips and blew a piece of hair out of my face.

"How long have you been home? I didn't see your jeep out front," I said casually.

"I parked out here," He said, turning to point to his jeep. I saw it behind a big tree; I wouldn't have noticed it before.

Just then I noticed he has freckles on his back and he had a set of nicely chiseled abs. I had noticed them before, but this was… different. They were sweaty for Pete's sake!

"Uh, okay," I said, looking away awkwardly. He seemed to catch the drift and crossed his hands over his chest.

"You're checking me out, aren't you?" He smirked.

I didn't answer, my eyes just widened. Of course I was, but he didn't need to have an even bigger ego.

"You are!" he laughed, bending over and chuckling loudly.

"Nonsense," I said, shaking my head. My voice sounded very false so it was obvious I was lying.

"Ah, don't worry," He said, straightening up as he sauntered over to me. "I check you out all the time."

"Oh, you do?" I asked, re-crossing my arms. I smirked like he did earlier as his face got a tiny bit red.

"Sure," He said as his arms snaked around my waist and his index fingers slid into my belt loops. He pulled me to him with one swift pull and I had to place my hands on his chest so I didn't smash into him.

He kissed me softly as I put my arms around his neck. It would be quite a sight for the neighbors if we had any.

I'm not really sure how long we stayed there. It was long enough for him to pick me up and hold me like that, one hand holding me up from the bottom and the other under my arm and around my back to hold me up.

We broke apart quickly and went back to work.

~oOo~

"Are those burgers cooked yet?" Percy asked, leaning his head into the kitchen. I could see one hand gripping the towel around his waist but his hair was dry.

"Yeah, did you not take your shower yet?" I asked, turning the stove off. I had the burgers cooked for tonight when everybody came over.

"What do you mean? I just got out," He said, showing me the towel for proof.

"Your hair isn't wet," I gestured to his dry hair.

"Oh, that," He said as if saying it was nothing. "My hair dries quickly."

"Oh," I said, nodding. "That's not weird…"

"It's not," He shrugged.

"Go get dressed so you can cook the fries. I have to jump in the shower myself," I said as I took the apron off.

"Alright," He said, walking back to the bedroom. I followed, not saying anything.

We passed by the front door when I saw them. Sally, Malcom, Suzanne and Dad were standing there, about to knock.

"Hey," I said, opening the door. Percy stood there, gripping his towel.

Dad coughed, raising his eyebrows.

"I just got out of the shower," Percy explained quickly.

"I see," Dad said. Before everything got even more awkward, I tried to say something.

"There are burgers in the kitchen. Percy will make some fries, just help yourself; I need to jump in the shower," I said, guiding them to the kitchen. Malcom kept looking at me quizzically.

"I'll be back," Percy said with a grin. We hurried to the bedroom, for he had to change and I had to get in the shower.

"I didn't think they'd be here this early!" I said after I closed the door. Percy shook his head and sighed.

"Me either,"

"Well, you'd better hurry then," I advised.

"Sure," Percy said as he pulled a shirt on. There was a knock at the door.

"Annabeth, Percy?" A voice called. It was Malcom's.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Percy called back as he pulled his jeans on. I ducked into the bathroom as he opened the door.

~oOo~

"Sorry, the water wouldn't get hot," I explained as I walked into the kitchen. My hair was still wet but in a bun. I had a white t-shirt on along with the same pair of jeans on as earlier. They still had dirt on them but I tried to dust it off.

"No problem," Suzanne smiled, patting the chair next to her. "We're talking about the bridal shower."

"Oh, really," I asked, putting a napkin in my lap and reaching for a plate.

"Yes," Sally smiled. I looked across the table at Percy, who was deep in discussion with Malcom about a type of truck.

"I was thinking we could send a letter to the princess, she seemed pretty interested in hosting it." Suzanne offered. Sally just nodded in agreement.

After dinner, Suzanne wanted to see the house. Percy took her and Sally around to tour. Dad went to check out the TV, leaving Malcom and I in the kitchen.

"Did you want to see the flat screen? I think the game is on," I said to fill the silence between us.

"I'm not stupid, Annabeth." He said randomly.

"I know that," I said, smiling and shaking my head. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you and Percy are falling for each other," He whispered.

"What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. He couldn't possibly know. There's no way. We didn't akoi like we did! I mean, I liked him but if I wanted people to knowknow I felt about the arranged marriage I didn't want anyone to know.

"Oh, come on," Malcom laughed, crossing his arms. "He talks about you all the time. Even at dinner his conversation revolved around you. And it would be really crazy if you didn't feel the same way about him. It's only logical that-,"

"Malcom, just stop," I said, covering my ears. "It's not-,"

"Like that? Yeah, Annabeth, it is. My suspicions were confirmed when you two were acting so warmly to one another. I mean, he was in a towel in front of you. You were perfectly okay with it."

"Malcom," I said, closing my eyes. How could he have guessed? We're we that noticeable?

"I'm not angry," He said simplyAsa he smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be. It's none of your business, anyways." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm your brother. Of course it's my business." He argued.

"What goes on between Percy and me in our house is certainly not your business!" I said sternly.

"You told him?" Percy's voice hissed from the doorway. I turned sharply to see Percy, a confused look on his face.

Crap.

"He guessed." I rolled my eyes. Percy walked to join our 'group'.

"It's awkward now." Percy said, looking down. "We want to stop the arranged marriages in Atlantis."

"Where are Suzanne and Sally?" Malcom asked, changing the subject. We would defiantely have to talk more later.

"They went to watch the game with Mr. Chase," Percy answered. "You aren't going to say anything to them, are you?"

"Why would I?" Malcom asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Just don't, okay? We could go to jail or something,"

There was that one time when a protestor was thrown in jail and the wife was executed.

He stared at the two of us closely. Finally, he said something. "This is crazy, you know. I never expected anything like this to happen."

Did he really think we expected it? He seemed to get our drift because he kept talking to explain. Did that mean he wanted to take part in the little "protest" we were "planning"?

"My little sister's growing up. You're getting married, Annie." He smiled forcefully. "While I don't like the idea of you growing up like this, I have to say I'd rather it be him than someone I've never met before. He's a keeper,"

And with that he pulled me into a hug.

"Malcom," I whispered, patting his shoulder in our hug. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, sis."


	22. Percy 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 22

_~oOo~ yoU dOn'T kNoW yoU'rE bEaUtIfUl, thAt'S wHaT mAkEs yoU bEaUtIfUl ~oOo~_

"I'm so tired," I groaned as I crawled into the kind bed next to Annabeth. She was snuggled up in the covers with fuzzy pajama pants and a white T-shirt on.

"I'm glad you're sleeping in the bed tonight," she said, turning to face me. I turned the lamp off, making the moonlight the only thing letting me see. "I sleep better with other people in the room."

"Me, too," I said. "I feel lonely."

"Loner," She snickered as she cuddled up next to me.

"Your parents stayed for a while," I said randomly. They ended up staying until ten. I was so worn out and tired by the time my own mother and Malcom left at ten thirty. "I thought they'd be gone at nine."

"Me, too; I thought they'd never leave," She whispered.

"Let's get some sleep," I yawned. "Tomorrow is Monday. We have letters to write."

"Letters, what do you mean?"

"Announcing the wedding date, silly," I said, my eyes drooping.

"Oh," He said is a small voice. "Yeah…"

~oOo~

The next morning, I nearly fell out of the bed because I jumped so fast. Lindy was cleaning the room, not even noticing me.

"Uh," I stuttered, "Where's Percy?"

"Oh, Miss Annabeth, he left a message for you. He said he was going to town for a while and he'd be back to pick you up in a little while. Wear something nice," Lindy's expression changed as she thought about what he said. "He'd prefer something blue."

"Okay," I said, slipping out of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. I closed the door quickly and locked it, grabbing a towel form under the sink. Lindy had already been in here, the counter was bleached and clean and the towels were changed out.

After my shower, I checked to make sure Lindy wasn't in the bedroom anymore. But, of course, she was folding the sheets and ironing- who irons their sheets, anyways- them with an old lady smirk on her face.

"I'm just going to go to the closet now," I told her, gripping my towel because I didn't take clothes with me into the bathroom.

"Okay, dear," She said back, looking away. I hurried to the closet, taking my chance and snapping the door closed.

Lindy really freaked me out, as much as I hated to say it. She was still in the bedroom cleaning after I had taken a shower long enough for her to be done and gone by now. Either she wanted to talk about something or she was just _really_ old.

I picked out regular blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt, letting my hair dry down instead of up in a ponytail like normal.

I checked in the mirror and decided the shirt made me look too weird. I quickly changed- hanging the shirt on a hanger, may I add- and changed into a regular blue t-shirt.

Deciding it was much better, I left the house quickly, passing by a nervous looking Lindy. Maybe she did want to ask me a question, but if she did she would've stopped me.

~oOo~

Percy picked me up at ten forty, and we didn't say much when he started driving. He cut his eyes to my outfit and smiled at the road.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no, it's fine," Percy said quickly. "I like it."

"Oh," I said, nodding. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could get out of the house."

"That's good, because I need to look at wedding materials." I answered, looking out the window as we passed a patch of trees and fields.

"Where would we buy that stuff?" Percy wandered out loud.

"My friend Katie bought all her wedding stuff at _Beauregaurd's_."

"I have a friend who owns that store," Percy said, pulling into the parking lot of a big brick building that looked like it could be a house, except the front walls were replaced by big windows.

The front windows had four dresses on display; a long, peach fluffy one with a lot of ruffles and sparkles, an eggshell white one with too many pins and flowers, another white one with a very low scoop neck and a short hem, and the last was a regular old dress with not much on it besides a boat neck.

There were also hats, jewelry, shoes and veils but none stood out to me.

"Who's your friend?" I asked as I got out of the car. Percy made sure his wallet was in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Her name is Silena," He said, walking towards the entrance with me. "She's real into fashion and things like that."

"That's nice," I said uncertainly. I wasn't too big into fashion, but I knew what types of fabrics were.

Percy opened the door for me and I walked in, already amazed by the architectural working around the columns and door.

"Look at that," Percy muttered, gently elbowing me. I saw what he was talking about; a giant rack of dresses, spinning in a slow circle. Shoes were lined all around the walls, color sorted and sized.

"It's so… amazing," I breathed.

"We should probably start with the normal things," Percy said after I walked up to the front stand where wedding bands were labeled and priced in glass containers with lights on them.

"Right;" I answered, "The invitations…"

"How may I help you?"

Percy and I turned to see a tall girl with a hot pink button up on, the first three buttons un-done. She had white capris and black heels on, too. Her long, auburn hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were ever-changing.

"Hey, Silena," Percy smiled. She seemed to just notice Percy, because she squealed and hugged him tight. He smiled when they pulled away, analyzing her, probably for changes since last they saw each other.

"How's that baby?" Percy asked, patting her stomach.

"Oh, she's fine," Silena grinned brightly. "Twenty-five weeks as of today!"

She certainly didn't look twenty five weeks pregnant. She was tiny and the outfit she was wearing certainly didn't look like it was maternity.

"You don't look twenty-five weeks," Percy said finally. Silena laughed and put one hand over her stomach.

"I thought it was a problem, too, but the doctor says some baby bumps just don't show. It's normal in some cases, because the bump in just pushed back or something like that. You'll have to ask Charlie what Dr. Solace said; I wasn't paying attention." Silena waved it off. "So, who's this? Is this the girl who you won?"

My nose wrinkled at what she said. The girl Percy won? I'm not a prize, and nobody has 'won' me.

"Oh, no," Percy said, looking at my face, "It's not like-"

"I heard she was going to marry Luke," Silena crossed her arms over her stomach, "And you won the match. I might be wrong, though-,"

"No, you're right," Percy said, "We just don't think of it like that…"

"I understand," Silena smiled. "I never believed in the arranged marriage, after all. It's not true love that way, is it? It's a good thing Charlie and I were truly in love when we met."

Silena had a dreamy look on her face when she talked about the guy named Charlie.

"I'm Annabeth," I smiled.

"Silena Beauregaurd," She smiled back. "Now, I'm sure you're registered here, right?"

"Er," I said, thinking.

"You are! Jackson it says here," Silena said after checking her clipboard, turning on her heel and walking towards the parchment section. "Follow me."

"Er, Percy," I hissed as he fell into step beside me. "We didn't register here!"

"Look, Annabeth, this place is really hard to get into." Percy said seriously. "Whoever did register us, be grateful for it. We just happened to come in and already be registered. Just accept it."

Jackson wasn't a very common last name. Families in Atlantis didn't have the same last name because then they couldn't be able to tell each family apart. So, the old families usually started with the first ten letters of the alphabet. The newer ones with names that started with other letters were the younger families.

"These are our colors," Silena said, showing me the color wheel beside the papers. "Pick your colors- the wedding themes usually come in twos- and then match your parchment with it. Popular colors this season are green and blue, white and yellow, pink and green, and a couple of weddings have been leafy green and cloudy blue."

"What color was your wedding?" Percy asked as I stepped up to the wheel, immediately looking at the sea-foam white.

"I had pink and brown," Silena smiled brightly. "You were there! Don't you remember it?"

"Of course I do," Percy said, stepping up beside me to look at the wheel also.

"You see this?" I asked, passing him the foam color card. He held it up to the blues to try and match it.

"You know what would go good with that color?" Silena asked, "Pink!"

"No," I answered quickly, "We like the color blue,"

"I see," She said, thinking. "Oh! What about this sea-green?"

I looked closely at it, deciding it looked a lot like Percy's eyes.

"I like it," I reasoned, showing Percy. He nodded, looking at me.

"If you like it, I like it."

"I guess this is it, then," I said, handing her the cards. She nodded and tucked them into her clipboard under the clip.

Honestly, I didn't want this. I didn't want to get married to Percy. I mean, I'm starting to get used to him and might actually like him, but I didn't want to get married because I had to. The best I could do, though, is going along with it for now.

"Which shade of paper would you like? There's eggshell, beige, crème-,"

"Is there just a regular blue?" Percy asked with his eyebrows knotted together.

"That wouldn't go with your colors," Silena sighed. "We could do just white, then,"

"That'll do." I said. "I don't really mind the color."

Silena clucked her tongue and got a box of the paper from the shelf. I thought I heard her mutter something about arranged marriages, but I forgot about it when we got to the catalogues.

"We have a special catalogue just for themed weddings," Silena said, pulling three different magazines off a rack. "I'm sure you're thinking about the beach theme,"

She handed Percy the beach magazine and me a mermaid type one. I didn't want to disrespect Silena and put it back, so I tucked it under my arm. She also handed me a traditional one.

I flipped through the traditional one, spotting nice things and ugly things. I bookmarked the nice things with little tags that were handed to me by Silena.

"Look at this, Annabeth," Percy said, showing me a part of the magazine. It was a picture of a pier lined with twinkling lights; something that I thought was beautiful.

"Bookmark it," I told him.

"You can actually buy that magazine," Silena said, "And there are more beach themed ones."

"Can we have two more beach themed ones and we'll buy that one, too," I said. "I wanted to browse the dresses."

"Sure, I'll take these to the register. My assistant is in the dress section if you'd like to go now."

"Thanks," I said, walking to a different room with Percy on my tail.

"I'm already sick of white," he muttered.

"There's a lot of it," I agreed.

We entered the dress section, which turned out to be a room with at least four different spinning columns with dresses, color coded, sized, style and fabrics.

"Whoa," Percy said from the doorway. I started going through the traditional ones while Percy looked through the mermaid styled ones.

"No, no, no, no, no," I muttered, looking through the dresses, "These are all not right."

"What are you talking about? They're beautiful!" Percy protested, coming up behind me. "You'd look great in them!"

"No, Percy," I rolled my eyes. "They're too... I don't know. Look at these sleeves!"

"Go try this on," Percy said, picking a dress and pulling it from the rack. It was long and had tons of ruffles at the bottom.

I wrinkled my nose, turning away and back to the rack.

"Can I help you?"

A girl with long, brown hair that was braided into a thick, tight fishtail.

"Yes," I said, "I really need a dress."

"When's your wedding date?" She asked.

"In less than three months." Percy said from behind me.

"Three months?" Her smile faltered.

"We're not sure, the Queen is deciding the date, but three months is the rounded time." I said in an apology voice.

"Well, we'd better get started, then," She said, taking a deep breath. "What type of dress did you want?"

"Traditional," I answered, "Our theme is defiantly beach. Our colors are foam and sea-green."

"Here they are!" Silena said, entering the room. She handed the clipboard to the assistant. "I see you've met Lacy,"

"Yes," Percy answered.

"We'd better get started. Percy, if you'd come with me we could get you fitted for your tux," Silena said. "Annabeth can try her dress out."

"Okay…" Percy said, following Silena out the door.

"Now," Lacy said, clapping her hands together. "We should start."

At first we went through the racks and picked out dresses. Lacy came up with several mermaid styled dresses, flouncy ones, boat necks, low-cut ones, and one that I adored the most which was a regular white one with a sea-green piece around the middle.

"Let's try this one on first," Lacy instructed, pushing me gently into a dressing room. She handed me a long, see-through sack with a white and tinted green dress inside.

To me, the dress looked horrible. It was very low-cut- to me, at least- and the hem came above her knees. It didn't look very much like a wedding dress at all; it could've been a bridesmaid's dress.

I slipped into it, trying to lace the back by myself but ended up failing. I shoved the curtains aside, stepping out and crossing my arms over the front so nobody in the store would see my chest.

There was a young girl about my age shopping with her mother at a rack next to the dressing rooms. The girl was tiny and had long, chestnut hair and the mother was a chubby lady with short stubby brunette hair. She spotted me and elbowed her mother. The mother's mouth flew open and the girl tilted her hair, making her long, and auburn hair tumble off her shoulders. I blushed and turned around so Lacy could lace up the back.

"This will be a little tight," She warned me.

"I don't care," I waved it off. She set off to work, tugging painfully on the back, lacing me up. I decided there I didn't want a lace-up back on my dress.

"We're at the hard part now, darling," Lacy said. If that wasn't the hard part before, what was this supposed to feel like?

She tugged tightly and I was forced to suck in air. I help onto the sides of the dressing room and noticed from the corner of my eyes that the girl and her mother were hovering nearer than last time.

"Your buzzers are big, dear, I apologize that we can't lace it up… we might need to go a size up…" Lacy said. I thought I could hear a smirk in her voice.

"My buzzers are not big!" I said, standing up straight and crossing my hands over my chest. "Let's just leave the back and we can look at it this way."

Lacy sighed and guided me to a big mirror. There were two other mirrors on my right and left, so I could turn and see my back.

The lace wouldn't go up, like Lacy said. It laced right up to under my- er, she called them buzzers- and wouldn't go up anymore. The V part of the neck was so low that I'm sure my brother would never approve. My chest looked bigger than normal in this dress because the sides were so tightly pulled together. All in all, I looked great besides the back not going up all the way. My legs were long and I silently thanked myself for working outside yesterday and getting that tan.

"What don't you like?" Lacy asked, leaning back on her spine and crossing her arms. One leg was out like those stereotypical girls who judged someone in school or something.

"H-how do you know I don't like it?" I asked, amazed. I looked good in it but the color looked horrible.

"It's obvious this isn't the dress," She said, "Now what doesn't you like?"

It was that obvious? I'd only disagree with the coloring and the hem line, even though I love the sight of my legs right now. The chest part was a no-go, too.

"The neck," I said finally, my hand on my chest. "My-er- buzzers are too big in this dress."

Lacy's eyes narrowed. "You have a rocking body and you don't want to show it…" She muttered as she began yanking the laces painfully.

The girl and her mother approached us, standing there awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" Lacy asked. I took the opportunity to duck into the dressing room and shed the dress.

"Yes, we'd like to talk to the girl," The mother said sweetly.

"Er, Miss Chase?" Lacy called into my dressing room. I pulled on another dress and walked out so I would save some time. This one was a simple mermaid dress that had a hidden zipper on the side so I didn't need help putting it on.

"Yes," I said, pushing my bangs out of the way.

The girl stared, her mouth a perfect O. I started to feel uncomfortable; I started to wring my hands.

"We loved that dress. My daughter here, Josephine, was wondering if you were going to buy it? It's the perfect style for her wedding's theme-"

"Yes! Take it," I said, grabbing the bag the dress came in and not even bothering to hang the dress itself up before shoving it to her. "It's not my style at all-"

"OMG, Mom, she's giving it to me!" The girl said to her mother, tears springing from her eyes. She ran to me and hugged me tightly around the middle, knocking the breath out of me. "I owe you so much!"

"It's just a dress," I waved it off, "I wasn't going to buy it anyways,"

"My wedding is tomorrow," She explained quickly as Lacy directed her to a dressing room beside mine to try it on. "My old dress ripped badly right in the back and everyone could see my underwear at the rehearsal. My fiancée was mortified that his mother had to see it."

"Yes, last night was horrible," The mother agreed. When she nodded her head her double chin swayed a little. I looked away, ignoring it.

"I'm sorry about your rehearsal," I said to Josephine through the dressing room door.

"It's okay," She said back, "because I have this amazing dress now,"

She stepped out and I knew it was perfect for her. The color was great with her hair and eyes and the neck line suited her perfectly.

"Can you lace me up?" She asked her mother.

"I'll have Silena ring you up," Lacy told her, "Now, Miss Chase, we should go back to your fitting…"

"I don't like this one," I said, turning slowly in the mirror. "It's not what I'm imagining,"

"Why don't we try another?" Lacy suggested. I knew she was getting annoyed because I hadn't found anything I liked yet. But it was only the second dress; I couldn't just choose a random dress; this was my wedding we were planning here!

We went through four more dresses; none were the ones I liked. Finally, Silena returned with Percy. I was standing in front of the mirror with a dress that was semi-okay; it was strapless and had a lot of lacy flowers.

"Oh! The groom is here; he mustn't see the dress!" Lacy cried, poking Percy out of the room. "He mustn't see it! It's bad luck!"

"No, it is okay," I sighed, stepping off the platform in front of the mirrors. I started to pull the skirt of my dress up so I could walk. "I don't like this dress very much, either."

"You haven't found a dress?" Percy asked, one eyebrow arched with a questioning look.

Lacy looked even more irritated with me now, she threw her hands up and sighed loudly. "I give up, Silena. She doesn't like anything she's tried on! This is the sixth dress she's tried. I don't know what is going to happen, but I'm not dressing her anymore!'

"That's fine." Silena said, putting a hand on Lacy's shoulder. "I'll handle it."

"Good," She said, wiping her eyes. I noticed she was crying. "It's driving me mad! I can't do anything right, can I?" And with that she left, muttering things to herself about weddings.

"Shall we try another dress?" Silena asked.

"How about we take a break?" Percy suggested, "We'll be back tomorrow."

"That's fine," Silena said. "It'll give Lacy some time, anyway. She'll be better tomorrow. I'll hang these dresses up under your name- Jackson or Chase?"

"Just leave it under Jackson." Percy said. "Let's go, Annabeth."

"Alright," I said, hurrying into the dressing room. I shed the dress quickly and Silena took it and hung it up.

"Thank you," Percy said as we left.

~oOo~

"I hate this," I groaned as Percy drove down the road.

"Oh, you should've seen me," He laughed, "When Silena was sizing me? Yeah, she kept poking me with her pin. I was, uh, tired of dressing up you could say. Finally she had me sized, though. I think I might still have the poke marks."

"The Lacy girl, she got so upset with me at the first dress! She thought it was a keeper." I told him as we neared a red light next to rail road tracks, "But, Percy, you should've seen the neck line. It was so low-cut! Malcom would kill me."

"That would've been-," Percy moistened his lips, "-inappropriate, huh?"

"My father would be disappointed, too," I said as we crossed the tracks.

As soon as we hit the railroad tracks, the gate closed.

"What's happening?" Percy said, turning around in his seat to see what was behind him. That gate was closed, too. "Why did it close?"

"Percy…" I hesitated, worry coming over me. "The red light is on!"

"Oh…" He whispered. "Look."

My head swiveled just as the train lights came closer.


	23. Annabeth 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 23

_~oOo~ 'CuZ yOu'Ve GoT tHaT oNe ThInG ~oOo~_

All I could think of was one thing when those train lights got closer; how it was my entire fault we were both going to die.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," I whispered as she stared into the lights, paralyzed with fear. A tear trickled down her cheek as the lights showed up on her face. I could tell it was right behind me.

"We don't have time to run," I said quickly. I could hear the scraping of the train against the tracks, meaning it was trying to come to a stop.

"I really like you, Percy," She said, turning her head to face me. "I do. And I don't mind marrying you. If it weren't for the fact we were being forced to marry, I'd probably enjoy our relationship. I-I think I'm falling for you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then it happened. The train smashed into the car, the force pushing the jeep several feet back. Suddenly, darkness came over me as I lost consciousness.

~oOo~

"Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson, can you hear me?"

I woke up with a start; someone was pushing on my chest, trying to force air into me. My vision was blurry- black spots were everywhere. There was a bright light above, and I had a feeling we were moving.

"Where is she?" I asked, suddenly aware of what had happened with the train.

"Where is who?" The voice asked, confused. I shook my head, which turned out to be a big mistake. It was like millions of needles were piercing my head, giving me a horrifyingly painful headache.

"There was a girl- Annabeth. She was in the passenger seat! Where is she?" I said groggily, trying to sit up. Someone slipped a tube over my mouth, giving me oxygen.

The man said something into a walkie-talkie that was in the pocket of his shirt.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"We're looking, calm down," The man said.

"Who are you?" I breathed. "Where is she?"

"They're looking for her," He said slowly so I could register it. "I'm a doctor. We're taking you to the hospital. You were hit by a train."

"No," I said hoarsely. "No, no, no, no! Find her!"

"It's okay, sir," The man said, annoyed. "Lie down!"

This time I did as told, lying down so my headache eased. My side hurt badly and when I focused on my leg it was bent in an odd way.

"My leg looks funny," I observed. The man did not answer. I closed my eyes, slipping back into darkness.

~oOo~

This time when I woke up, nobody was with me. I woke up with a start, not knowing where I was. I looked around, confused.

There were white sheets, white walls, white floors and a white ceiling. The gown I was wearing was white, too.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. I shoved the sheets off and swung my legs over to the side of the bed. One ankle was wrapped tightly in brown cloth and a splint was tied in with it. My neck hurt, too, but I thought it was because of the way I slept. I stood up shakily and was forced to but my weight on my good foot.

My ribs hurt badly as I walked to the door. I pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Crap," I groaned. A piece of paper on the door caught my eye, though.

_Jackson, Perseus; Room 1, floor 1; EOA_

I knew EOA meant Emergencies of Atlantis. I learned that in my fifth year at school. I looked around the room and concluded I was in a hospital.

I drug myself back to the bed and went back to sleep.

~oOo~

"He's blinking! Mom, he's blinking!" I groggily sat up and saw the face of a little blond boy. Then, there was another face just like the other. I thought I was seeing double for a minute, but then it registered that Bobby and Matthew were sitting side-by-side.

"Bobby?" I muttered, "Matthew?"

"MOM, HE'S AWAKE!" Matthew hollered out the door of the room. My hands flew to my ears, trying to block out his loud voice.

"For goodness sakes, Matthew, what have I told you about joking like-," Suzanne entered the room and stopped short when she saw me blinking. "Percy!"

She noticed I was holding my ears and walked over. She held my head in her arms, stroking my head. "Your mother will be so happy to know that you are awake finally. It's been nearly a week, honey."

"A week," I repeated. My voice was tiny.

"Yes, a week. You got the worst of it, I'm afraid." She said soothingly. I suddenly remembered the train again, and Annabeth.

"Where is she? Did you find her? She was in the passenger seat!" I said, trying to get off the bed. "Where is she?"

"Percy, honey, she's okay," Suzanne said, pushing me back down onto the bed. "She's in the next room."

"It's my fault. It's my entire fault,"

"Sweetie, nobody could've planned the train coming at that time. Nobody could have."

"She looked so beautiful in her dress," I said abnormally. "The dress she tried on. She looked amazing. That's all I could think of when… when…"

"You can see her when the doctor comes back with your report." Suzanne promised. "I need to go phone your mother now. Stay still."

I couldn't wait to see her again. I would have to apologize for the wreck that was my fault. I would have to make it up to her…

"Dude, his head was, like, cracked _open_." Bobby told Matthew. "I saw him before they did the surgery. There was so much blood… it was awesome."

"No fair! I had to be with Malcom in Annabeth's room! You should've seen her arm! The skin was peeled back!"

I winced and shut my eyes. Her skin was peeled back; what had I done? I should've seen that red light on the tracks. I should've known…

The wreck played back in my mind. I remembered the impact as the train hit the jeep. It flew back but the train kept going.

I kept listening to Matthew and Bobby until the doctor came in. Turns out it was Will Solace, who was my regular doctor.

"Hi, Percy," He smiled, "I'm here to give you your report."

"What happened?" I blurted.

"Well, that's all part of the report," He said, "The train was going at one-fifty miles per hour- faster than it should have been- and hit your jeep. The red light wouldn't have been sounded if the train wasn't going that fast. But, it was, and your jeep was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You jeep was hit, putting the jeep seventy feet from the original position it was in.

"You were thrown out of the jeep on direction and hit a tree. The tree was very thin, so you didn't get much damage from it besides two broken ribs and a slight concussion, along with a slight sprained ankle. Your fiancée, meanwhile, was thrown the other direction. She had tried to open the door to get out, but by that time the car door had bent out of shape because of the impact. It caught part of her arm and simply ripped the skin off.

"Seven inches of skin was replaced on her arm, starting at the wrist and up until the bend of her elbow. She, too, had a slight concussion, but landed in the dirt rather than colliding into a tree. She's next door and fully recovered; she'll be out today. You will be let out around tomorrow; seeing your injuries are a bit more severe. You had a puncture in your head, but it was sewed up. Sixty-seven stitches. You sprained your ankle but it was popped back in place. All is well now, but I'd prefer if you stayed for another day of bed rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes; might as well sleep off the day. The sooner I fell asleep the sooner I would get to go home.


	24. Annabeth 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 24

_~oOo~ Get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead ~oOo~_

I stared blankly at my arm. There was a long, white scar that I would say was five inches, but my doctor said it was seven. I had a bruise on my left side of my head, above my eyebrow and on my temple. Besides that, there was a small cut on my cheek, but it was just a thin line now. The nurse says I got lucky.

I wouldn't call it lucky, though. Nobody has come to see me. Dr. Solace demands that I have bed rest, and won't allow anybody into my room. I know nothing about what happened to Percy, either. For all I know he could be dead and under a couple of funeral roses right now. But of course I force myself not to think like that.

I spent my twenty-four hours of bed rest thinking about the wedding- if I was even going to have one, considering Percy might not even be alive- and what my dress- if I was ever going to decide on one- would look like.

The rest of the time before Dr. Solace came in to tell me I was being released today I thought about Percy. Was he alive? If he was, why wasn't anyone bothering to tell me he was? Was he dead? If he was, who would I be passed on to then? I felt like something in a will; when someone in the family dies it would get passed on. I hated the laws of Atlantis.

There was one hour where nobody brought me anything to drink. I began talking to myself, too. I had no clue why- I had been alone all this time with nobody to talk to besides the nurses who would only pinch their lips together in a thin line and shake their heads and the doctor who would only talk medical terms. When I realized I could be thrown in a loony bin for talking to myself, I just shut up and fell asleep.

Finally, someone came to the door. When I woke up, sitting straight up, I felt like curling back up and sleeping. Except, I couldn't because the one time I wanted to sleep I had to get up and be awake or else I'd have to stay longer. I eagerly got out of bed and padded to the door, opening it to see Suzanne.

With a small yelp she threw her arms around me. I hugged her back awkwardly, looking around as I did so. She rubbed her hands up and down my back as she hugged me like she always did. I noticed a painting of three pears on the walls in the hallway.

"Let me see you," She said, pushing me back to see my face. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and beamed at me. "The only thing wrong is your temple, dear. We might be able to have that fixed before the photo-shoots, but I don't know. It'll take a lot of concealer-"

"Wait, step back; what photo shoots?" I asked, confused.

"The wedding photo shoots, honey. The King and Queen want to advertise their daughter- Princess Rachel's designer dresses."

"What designer dresses?"

"Well, I know you went to look at dresses in town but Princess Rachel donated a lot of money to the wedding fund and asked if you would wear one of her dresses in your wedding. This is going to be huge, Annabeth! We're also having you model some dresses for the _Atlantis and Athens Times_. We have your dress, of course, but we have to make alterations before we can have you fitted for it." Suzanne said, taking a deep breath as if readying me for the last bit. "You're going to the Capitol!"

"Why do I have to go to the Capitol?" I asked, dazed.

"That's where the shoot is. The Queen requests you stay in the castle, too. Now, since the wedding is in three months- the fifth of March, actually- you're going to have to start packing. She wants you there by Sunday so you can tour the castle and everything before the royals of Athens come to meet you. They'll be staying for dinner-"

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand. "Is Percy okay?"

"Of course he is," Suzanne said, cocking her head.

It was a good thing he was. I had zoned out during Suzanne's speech and was thinking about Percy again; if he was okay, what I'd do if he wasn't, etc.

"Anyway, you'll meet the Athens royals, and then they'll be gone and most likely will be back for the wedding. But your father and I will have to head home; we weren't invited to stay with you. I think Princess Rachel offered you and Percy her suite she had as a teenager. It should be comfortable for you, I think," Suzanne stopped for a breather. "But we'll get into more detail later. I've worked everything out with Sally and you two will depart on Sunday."

"Where is Percy?" I asked, not taking in anything Suzanne said.

"Oh, doll, he doesn't get out until later. I figured we would take you home and pack your bags and let you rest some more. You might want to rest up and sleep away those bags under your eyes. Your stylist would have a fit if he saw them-"

"Stylist," I repeated blandly. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I think you might know her. She got a special telegram from the King to be your stylist. Her name is Silena Beauregaurd. She's a very sweet girl-"

"I've met her," I said, slowly walking back to my bed. "If Percy doesn't leave for another day, I'll just go back to sleep…"

"No, no, no, you won't. I need you wide awake until we get home and then you can sleep your little buzzers off!"

Last I heard my buzzers weren't little…

"Okay," I said shakily, looking down at my gown. It was a hospital gown with checkered print and my feet were really cold from the tiled floor.

"Let's go, we've got to check out at the front."

"Okay," I said again. I noticed the armchair had a clear transparent bag with clothes in it. They looked bloody. "W-what's that?"

"Your clothes from that night," Suzanne said, picking it up. "They had to take your engagement ring off you so I put it in my purse- here," She handed me the ring Percy had given me.

I slipped it on swiftly and stared at it, hoping I could feel some connection to Percy…. There was nothing.

"He's not dead, you know," Suzanne said as if reading my thoughts. "He's okay."

"Can I see him?" I heard myself ask. I felt so out of it right now.

"Yes, but quickly. We must get home and pack, sweets."

~oOo~

A little bit later, Suzanne led me down the first floor hallway after she had me change into a pair of jeans and a regular white T-shirt.

"He's in there," she said, pushing open the door right in front of me. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"Percy?" I said, slipping inside. He was sitting up in his bed, watching the TV that hung on the wall.

"Annabeth," He said, smiling. I strode over to the side of the bed and bent over to hug him. It was an awkward hug but it still counted. He scooted over so I could sit on the bed with him.

"I'm so sorry," He said, eyeing my scar.

"It's okay," I said, making sure not to lay on him so I didn't hurt his ribs.

"They didn't tell me about your bruise," He said quietly, lifting a finger to gently touch it.

"What about your arm? They said nothing about it." I had only heard about his ribs and ankle from Dr. Solace who finally told me because I annoyed him so much about it.

"It hurts, but I deserve it for what I did."

"That wasn't your fault." I said, looking at him. "How could you have known the gates were going to close?"

"I could have seen that red light, though," He muttered.

"No, you couldn't have, because we were talking. It distracted you."

"I'm sorry," He said again, burying his head in my t-shirt and the covers.

"It's okay, I'm fine now."

He lifted his head and looked at the scar again, then at my bruise.

"I'll never drive again…" he moaned.

"Did they tell you the plans?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good mess, they did," He said, his eyes widening. "I was hoping you'd pack for me?"

"Yes, I will." I said, a grin playing on my lips. "I'll pack your swim clothes, too, because the beach is so close to the castle, I hear."

"Annabeth," He said as his smile faltered as he remembered something. "What you said before the train hit-"

"Shhhh, we'll talk about that later," I said, slowly getting off the bed. I leaned over and brushed my lips across his. "Sleep up. We'll be leaving soon after you get out of here."

"Bye, Percy," Suzanne said from the door.

"I love you," I whispered. He stared at me as I walked backwards to the door as if he couldn't believe I was saying those three words.

But the truth was I meant those three words. I seriously meant them, no matter how much I despised the marriage arrangement system.


	25. Percy 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 25

_~oOo~ Now I'm climbing the walls… but you don't notice at all ~oOo~_

When Dr. Solace finally let me leave, Annabeth was waiting for me in a perfect blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"It's supposed to be warm in Atlantis," She explained. I nodded, looking down at my own khaki shorts and grey shirt.

"I wish my shirt was blue, too." I muttered. She just smiled and entwined her hand in mine.

"You'll be fine."

"Okay, kids," Suzanne said, ushering us out the hospital doors. "The press somehow found out about your little vacation in the hospital, so it's all in the _Atlantis and Athens Times_. Frank is working on it now, so he won't be able to see you off.

"We'll be taking you to the train station and help you load up, but we can't go with you from there. Malcolm, however, can."

Behind Suzanne, Malcolm walked silently. His eyes narrowed at the public display of affection Annabeth and I showed, but quickly smiled when he heard his name.

"Yeah, I'll be getting a hotel by the beach where the castle is," He said. "I'm supposed to be your guard, manager or whatever."

"We thought he'd be better protection than a hired bodyguard." Suzanne said. We met my mom at her car in the parking lot. She gave me a quick hug and kiss, and then went to business.

"Wouldn't Malcolm miss his fencing match, then?" Annabeth asked her brow furrowing.

"He has quit fencing," Suzanne said quickly, dismissing the matter. "He's majoring in protection at the community college starting this fall. For now, anyway, he's going to practice on you two. We have to be at the station by two, so hurry along."

Suzanne hurried us into Mom's car, seating us in the middle row with Malcolm in the driver's seat. Suzanne and Mom walked towards the second car.

"What happened to my jeep?" I asked Malcolm, buckling myself up as Annabeth did the same. My arm was in a cast and my ankle wasn't hurting anymore so there was no boot. I had a bandage wrapped around my ribbed area, but you couldn't tell because of the t-shirt.

"It went to the dump," He said, eyes on the road. "It was completely ruined. We couldn't save anything."

"Not even my engagement band?" I asked my eyes wide. "You didn't think to get it out of the cup holder?"

"Wait- what?" Malcolm said, turning around to look at me at a stop light. "You're kidding, right? You don't have your engagement band?"

"Uh, no, I took it off when we were driving because it rubbed!" I said, panic taking over me. "I have to have that band!"

"Relax, I'll call Suzanne and tell her to buy one. Nobody will know… I'll have to book another trip to Atlantis- we'll be late by the time she's back."

"Or you could just send it to me through the mail," I shrugged. "As long as I have one or else it wouldn't look right for Annabeth to have one without a match."

"The King and Queen would question it, and besides the press is bound to be at the station in the Capitol taking pictures. You can't get off without the band. I'll have Matthew and Bobby search the remains of the jeep in the dump to see if it might still be in the dumpster. Let me call them now…" Malcolm pressed a phone to his ear as we drifted into our own conversation.

"I can't believe I don't have a band," I said, shaking my head. "I shouldn't have taken it off."

"I almost lost mine, too." Annabeth said truthfully. "But Suzanne kept it for me."

"I'm such an idiot." I said, hitting my forehead with the heel of my hand. "Who takes their band off, anyway?"

"Don't worry about it; you can just keep your hands in your pockets when we get off the train." She said, "And until we get the band you'll just have to be careful."

"Yeah," I said wearily, "If Princess Rachel sees she'll defiantly question it."

"She sent a catalogue for me to dress shop in," Annabeth said quietly. "I'm supposed to pick out fifty and she'll have them ordered to the palace. Percy- the dresses are _designer_. I'm talking Velvet Marci, David Letterman, Francesca Olmos, and Fiona Blunt. They make millions each year designing dresses!"

"Never heard of them," I said as my hands started to sweat from the nerves. "The people there- I'll have to be interviewed. I'm not good with talking in public."

"You'll be okay," She said quickly. "We'll get through this."

"And the honeymoon- we didn't even plan one. They'll be asking about it."

"I think your mother set one up, actually," Annabeth smiled. "I have an idea where it might be, too."

"Where is that?"

"Athens," She smiled big.

"Greece?" My eyes bulged, "Where King Arthur and Queen Athena live?"

"I overheard them planning it," Annabeth smiled. I noticed the queen had the same name as her mother, but I didn't point it out. She probably noticed a long time ago and just didn't say anything. If I said something, I'd probably sound stupid. "The Apollon Palace and Spa is where I hope we stay. My friend Piper stayed there when she went to Greece, but I bet we're staying at a host home along the beach."

"We'll see," I said, watching out the window as we rolled by.

~oOo~

"We'll see you at the wedding," Mom and Suzanne said as Malcolm carried our bags on board the train.

"I'll miss you," Annabeth said, hugging Suzanne with one arm and Mom with the other. "I'll write to you, every day."

"We'll keep your house cleaned." My mom promised her. "I'll make sure the door stays locked. Lydia will just have a vacationed leave."

"Thanks," I told her, kissing her cheek. "We'll see you in three months."

"Malcolm told us about the ring situation," Suzanne said. "Matthew and bobby are there now, looking. We'll have it sent straight to you as soon as we get it."

"Thanks again," I said, putting an arm around Annabeth. "We'll miss you."

"You'd better hurry!" Mom said, shooing us onto the train. "I'll have your invitations mailed out and your tux will be coming with me when I come, a week before the wedding. Have fun, will you?"

"Promise," I said, boarding the train. Annabeth hurried to a compartment and stuck her head out to wave goodbye.

"Bye!" They called as the conductor closed the doors and the train started to move.


	26. Percy 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 26

_~oOo~ Baby, you light up my world like nobody else ~oOo~_

I lifted the arms of the chairs up so the three seats made a couch-like seat instead of three chairs. Annabeth did the same on her side and started to look through her bag for a blanket.

"I was making this for you," I said, turning to her.

"Oh, that's fine." She waved it off. "I'll just use this one."

Her seat faced mine and a table could come up between if a certain button was pushed. Malcolm opened the door to our compartment and closed it tightly, clicking the lock shut.

"Some reporters are onboard," He said. "I've asked the cart lady to come by in two hours to bring us dinner. I offered her a good tip, too, to get the reporters away. They seem to have sniffed something important out."

"Thanks," I said as Annabeth set up a pillow. "I was going to let Annabeth get a nap in."

"Yeah," She said, cuddling up in the seat. "You can have that one if you want, Malcolm. Percy said he doesn't want it."

"I was going to see what that TV did," I said, pointing to the small television screen by the door. The compartment was about the size of a medium walk-in closet, with two seats on either side and a big window on the other. A TV was by the door and a pad of buttons under it. A remote was Velcroed to the wall.

"Sounds good," Malcolm said as he started to rummage through his bag like Annabeth did. "I'll get in a good ten minute nap and then start working on the security plans for the wedding."

"You're getting pretty professional, aren't you?" Annabeth smiled from under her blankets. "Can you turn the air to cool?"

"Yeah," I said, turning the cool air on.

"I'm taking it seriously," Malcolm said. "There's always a chance I could work in the Capitol for somebody famous. I think I'd make a good bodyguard."

"You would," Annabeth agreed. "I didn't get enough sleep last night, the house was too empty. I'm going to get a nap now."

"Have at it," I smirked, taking the remote off the wall and making myself comfortable with my back against the wall and sitting on the floor.

As I watched some weather channel- the only channel on- I watched Annabeth, also.

She slept with one hand curled under her cheek and her legs bended so that her feet hung off the makeshift couch and her knees were up to her chest. She wasn't the type of girl everyone thought she might be. No, she snored in her sleep. Her mouth was wide open and it sounded like an animal was choking on something.

But I wasn't complaining. Actually, soon I fell asleep myself to the sounds.

~oOo~

"Percy…" A voice called. "Percy, wake up."

"What?" I muttered, not bothering to open my eyes. The rocking of the train felt good and the floor was cool.

"Get up. The train's making a stop and you're going to have to be seen."

"Huh?" I said, cracking my eyes open, "But Suzanne and Sally said-"

"I know what they said." Malcolm growled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Now get up, you've got to be seen and the press has to take a couple of pictures so they know you're headed to Atlantis."

"What if we don't want to get off the train?" I snapped. "Or out of bed, for that matter…"

"You aren't in the bed." He said matter-of-factly. "You've rolled under the seats and against the wall. Now get up or I'll get you up myself."

I slid out from under the seats, noticing Annabeth was just getting up, too, and rubbing her own eyes. She was sitting on her knees in her seat, the blankets wrapped all around her.

"Nice nap?" I asked her, picking myself up off the floor.

"Pleasant," She smiled. "And you?"

"I don't even remember going to sleep." I smirked. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

"We don't have time to make you comfortable." Malcolm said, "We've got to be off the train and back on in less than five minutes."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Annabeth said from the side of her mouth. I snickered and got up to stretch.

"No, I just have this crick in my neck that is a right pain in the butt." He said, rubbing the left side of his neck. "Are you two aren't any better at the moment."

"Sorry, Malcolm," Annabeth said, getting up and kissing his cheek. "We're up now."

"Good." He sniffed. "You might better get changed into something more… presentable."

"What, this isn't good enough?" I said, holding my arms out. "The wrinkles could be dismissed."

"Change into these jeans," Annabeth said, holding out a pair of jeans for me. "And this button-down,"

"This is what you'll be wearing when you leave the train tonight in Atlantis." Malcolm said before sweeping out of the compartment. He took one last look inside through the transparent glass door and shut the curtain for our privacy.

"Well, I wonder if he'll be like that the rest of the trip." Annabeth smirked, pulling her jean shorts down. A soft _thud _could be heard when they hit the ground. "Maybe the castle will have a masseuse or something."

"Maybe," I said, turning away. Annabeth's shirt was barely long enough to go over her thighs, which meant it was barely long enough to cover her grey underwear.

I was sad to say they weren't the kind I found in her dresser drawer.

"Well? Aren't you going to change?" She demanded. I turned around to face her. She had pulled a khaki skirt on with a pleat on the end. She was in the process of zipping up her white blouse.

"I was going to give you some privacy…" I muttered.

"Oh, don't be silly." She said, "The curtains on the window and door are drawn. We're _engaged_, anyway."

"Oh," I said, "Alright, then."

I started to undo my pants, and before I knew it I was fully dressed and waiting on Annabeth as she slipped crème colored stilettoes on.

"You all ready?" She asked, standing up. She wobbled for a moment, but then headed for the door.

"Yeah," I said, opening the door for her. She ducked under my arm and we met Malcolm in the hall.

"Your jeans…" Malcolm said, analyzing my outfit. "You can't wear those. They don't match with her outfit."

"Oh, come on, Malcolm. You sound like my mother." I groaned. "I'm not changing."

"Oh yes, you are! The press would have a field day if they saw you arriving at the castle in _jeans_. Go change." He ordered, shooing me back in the compartment. "Hurry along."

I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything rude back. I hurried into the compartment, unzipped a suitcase and rummaged through it.

Wrong suitcase…

I found a grey one and unzipped it, finding khaki pants that had to match Annabeth's.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, coming out of the compartment with my khakis on.

"I bet you left your jeans on the floor, too, didn't you?" Annabeth said as she slipped earrings in her ears.

"Maybe," I said under my breath. "Hey, can we get something to eat while we're out?"

"No, we'll get something on the cart." Malcolm said, leading the way down the corridor to the exit. "We're just going to answer five questions at the most and then get back on. Any other questions,"

Annabeth scowled as we climbed the steps down to the ground. And Malcolm was right. There were bundles of paparazzi everywhere. Some were being held back by police, some were trying to come straight to the train, and some were already taking pictures.

"Hold her hand," Malcolm hissed under his breath. I grabbed her hand, making sure my other was in my pocket so nobody could see the missing ring. "Oh, you can do better than that, act like you really love her."

So I pulled her close to me and held her waist instead of her hand. She smiled at the cameras, waved and even guided us over to one bundle of reporters.

"Mr. Jackson, over here," One skinny guy with big glasses called. "Smile for me!"

"Miss Chase, can we ask you a few questions regarding your childhood?"

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. Jackson-"

"Percy! Over here-"

"Annabeth, are those curls natural or are they fake-"

Annabeth's smile faltered as she reached up and touched a curl.

"They're natural." She told the plump lady that asked. She smiled wide and scribbled something on a clipboard. "I got them from my mother."

"Who's your mother, Miss Chase? Who-"

"Mr. Jackson! Oh, Mr. Jackson, I hear you've started a farm. How's it going?"

I figured this would be a safe question to answer. "It's going great," I flashed a smile, "We have chickens and geese now."

"Annabeth, have you and Percy thought about children?"

Neither of us answered, but we smiled around. I bent down and kissed the top of her head, hoping that would give them something else to talk about.

"Annabeth, how do you feel about Princess Rachel's dresses?"

"Oh, I haven't seen them yet," Annabeth smiled. "I'm excited to, though." She smiled a fake smile and waved to another group of reporters.

I guided her towards a different group.

"Annabeth, Percy! How are you doing as a couple?"

"Percy, tell me about that tournament in which your opponent was killed-"

"Percy, I'm here with the _Twenty-One _magazine-"

"Annabeth, who designed your outfit you're wearing today?" A lady shrieked as she elbowed her way through the crowd. She held a microphone up to Annabeth's face.

"Silena Beauregaurd," Annabeth told her. She wrapped her arm tighter around my side, giving me an unseen squeeze. I knew she was nervous and ready to go back.

"PERCY! PERCY! OVER HERE!" A voice rang out. I turned, seeing a little girl that looked to be about twelve. "Oh, gosh, he's looking at me!" She squealed, jumping up and down. She ran forward and tugged at my arm.

I could see Malcolm ahead of me, hesitating to see whether or not he should call the girl off.

"And what is your name?" I asked, getting down on one knee so I could see her face.

"Sarah Lane!" She squealed. "I know all about you! I've seen the video of you winning the fencing tournament! That move you did with the sword was _magnificent_!"

"Well, hello, Sarah." I said, "This is Annabeth."

"Oh, I know all about her, too." Sarah said, sucking in a mouth of air. "Straight A student, majored in architectural design during her senior year, has two little brothers and one older brother, her mother died when Annabeth was really young and her eyes are really pretty!"

Annabeth's eyebrows rose as she looked at me. "She really knows her stuff."

"Of course I do!" Sarah said, waving it off. "Oh, Percy, could I get a picture, _puh-lease_?"

"Of course," I said, pulling her to my side. I let go of Annabeth and still kept my other hand in my pocket.

"Mom, take my picture!" She called into the crowd just as a lady that looked just like the little girl emerged and snapped a picture with a little black camera.

"Oh, thank you!" She said, jumping up on her tiptoes and kissing my chin. "You're brilliant!"

"Thanks," I said, rubbing the spot she kissed. "Goodbye,"

"Bye, Percy!" She said as I turned and headed back for the train.

"Weird one, wasn't she?" Annabeth laughed when we were inside the train. I left the door open just a bit and kissed Annabeth full on the lips so the camera would have one more picture.


	27. Annabeth 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 27

_~oOo~ Do you really want to live forever? ~oOo~_

I changed back into my other clothes so these wouldn't get wrinkled. Percy did the same and sat on Malcolm's makeshift bed.

"I'm going to the press carriage," Malcolm decided, "Give a few interviews, y'know?"

"Sure," Percy yawned. "I'm going to get a nap in."

"I'll just draw something…" I said, pulling out my sketch book.

An hour later, I had a picture of a building drawn and Percy was snoring. I stood up and stretched, looking out the window as I did so. My jaw dropped; the capital was huge. Well, what I could see of it was. I quickly grabbed my sketch book and scribbled down dozens of designs, getting a headache from looking up and down so fast.

"Crap," I murmured when my pencil broke. I dug through my bag, looking all around for something to write with. Finally, I found a pencil, but I had woken Percy up.

"What's going on?" He said, sitting up and groaning as he stretched.

"Look," I said excitedly, pointing to the window. He jumped up as I strode to the window, both of us grinning. "It looks amazing."

"Look at that house," Percy gasped as the train sped past. "It's _gold_. Who has a gold house?"

"Apparently someone rich," I breathed, sketching the roof swiftly and fiercely as we sped down the track. "You think they could be the mayor or something?"

"Don't be silly; there aren't any mayors in Atlantis, Atlantis. The King and Queen rule this town." Percy said quietly, leaning closer to the window. "Hey- what are you drawing?"

"It's that house we just passed. I wanted to note the point of the roof."

"The point of the- why would you want to do that?" He asked, frowning.

"I like architecture," I said, blushing.

"That's cool." He said finally, turning back to the window. "Look at that tree, Annabeth."

I looked up again to see a tree trunk the size of three cars thick. I tried to look up so see the branches, but it wasn't possible. The trees were taller than the train.

"They're huge," I said, gasping. "At least twenty-five feet tall,"

"There's a whole forest of them," Percy pointed out. "And look- what's that?"

"Looks like some popular building," I shrugged, "It has a lot of windows."

The building was tall with glass walls, or so it seemed. In reality it was millions of windows wrapping around to make a circular building. If I could've looked closer, I might've seen people inside, but the train was too fast. Tons of cars parked outside of the building, and people in dresses and coats were walking inside it.

"What is that?" Percy asked again.

"Looks like a fancy restaurant," I said, "But I have no clue. Unless everyone wears dress clothes here…"

"I doubt they do," Percy said. "I think the royals only do."

"Well then that must've been someone royal's house."

"Don't be silly, it's too big to be a house."

"You never know here," I said, raising my eyebrows. We kept riding down the track until the city got bigger, and many more houses popped up, along with stores and businesses. The huge trees were getting to be rarer as we entered further into the city.

As the train came to a slow, Malcolm entered the carriage and sat down. "The press would like an interview with Annabeth before we get off the train. You'll have to hurry; we're thirty minutes until the castle."

"Thirty minutes?" My eyes bulged. "We have thirty more minutes and the city will just keep getting bigger?"

"Yes, now hurry along, Annabeth; you'll be talking to two different people."

~oOo~

After changing back in my dress clothes, I made my way to the compartment carriage Malcolm told me to go to. I smiled at the man who sat on the couch facing the window as he talked to a man with a camera. As soon as I sat down on the couch facing him, the camera guy snapped a picture, the flash going off in my eyes.

"Er-," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry," The interviewer said. "We had to get a picture. I'm Owen Owens- the one and only- and of course you're Annabeth Chase, soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Perseus Jackson. We shall start, shouldn't we?"

"Er-," I said again, uncertainly.

"When did you first meet Perseus?" Owen Owens asked as he scratched his whiskers where a beard might have been.

"He doesn't like being called Perseus, he prefers Percy." I blurted.

"Really, now, I did not know that…" Owen said as he scribbled something down. The photographer snapped another picture. "When did you first meet 'Percy'?"

"About five months ago." I said, "I was arranged to marry Luke Castellan, but Percy defeated him in a tournament, as you already know."

"So you were entitled to Percy, eh?" Owen said, scribbling fiercely.

"'Entitled'?" I repeated angrily. "I am not _'entitled' _to anybody."

"So you're against the arranged marriages?" Owen Owens asked interestedly. "You do know that was King Eli's personal law, don't you? It was made law back when he was twelve years old, he requested it to his father, King Eli the first, and it was done. He got to marry Queen Elizabeth, and she approved of the law. It was kept."

"But the marriage law has been around for ages!" I protested, knowing because I had read it somewhere before.

"Actually, it was a law when King Antonio was around, King Eli's grandfather; a year before he died, the law was abolished, but nobody knew of it because the rest of his time he was on his deathbed, and the law just stuck around."

"That's why we have arranged marriages?" I asked, surprised. "I thought I had read about it already…"

"Enough about politics," Owen said, "More about Percy; tell me, is he a good kisser?"

"Good kisser?" I repeated.

"Yes, you heard me right. Is he good?"

"I don't know," I said, "It's just a kiss."

"Just a kiss," He repeated, "He's your _lover_! You guys are in _love_!"

Goosebumps popped up on my arms, but everything suddenly felt hot. Did Percy love me back? He hadn't ever told me… I was the first to even say anything about being in love with him.

"He's a very good kisser." I finally said. "Amazing, actually,"

I felt very weird saying this; especially to someone I didn't know. As we continued to talk, the photographer snapped random pictures, making me see lights everywhere.

"And is he sweet to you, Annabeth?" Owen asked. "Does he treat you nicely?"

"He is wonderful," I heard myself say. "He's sweet, loyal, cute, and funny."

"And your wreck," Owen said softly. "What happened? The doctors wouldn't give us information, you see. Was it his fault you two wrecked? I heard he was minutes away from death; if that family that lived by the tracks didn't hear something, you'd be screwed."

"I know," I whispered, standing up. "I think this interview is over."

"Now, Miss Annabeth-"

"Goodbye, Owen Owens," I said with one hand on the door. The photographer went crazy with the camera.

I made my way back to the compartment to find Percy buttoning up his khaki pants and Malcolm in the hall, on the phone.

"Suzanne sent the new wedding band to the station. He'll have the package by the time we're getting in the car to the castle."

I nodded and entered the compartment. Percy instantly smiled and pulled me closer, kissing my neck.

"You're so beautiful," He grinned as he kissed my ear.

"You're so gorgeous," I whispered back, pulling away to look into his sea-green eyes. He grinned again and scooped me up, kissing me again. He held me until we felt the train come to a complete stop, and he put me down gently.

"I love you," he whispered, tucking a curl behind my ear. The goosebumps came again and I blushed.

"I love you, too." I said, and hugged him tightly.


	28. Percy Jackson 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 28

_~oOo~ if I'm louder, would you see me? ~oOo~_

PERCY JACKSON: WEDDING A HOAX TO MEET THE ROYALS?

_Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was seen just this morning without a wedding band. Snapping a picture with a huge fan, Sarah Lane, he was noticed to not be wearing a wedding band, and trying to hide it at that... Annabeth Chase, his 'fiancée' was sporting her band, but her partner seemed to be missing his. With noticeable stiches in her arm, and a couple of bruises, we- the press- couldn't help but wonder- Has Perseus 'Percy' Jackson beaten his fiancée? But of course when we questioned her, and she claims there was a wreck involving a train and a car. We looked into it, and it seems to be the truth. That still doesn't answer our wedding band questions, though, now does it? We're on the case; could this be a hoax just to meet the royals, King and Queen Dare? Again, we are on the case! See you soon with more news, Owen Owens out!_

Annabeth gasped as she read this. "'Beaten his fiancée'? Are you kidding me?"

"What did you tell him?" I demanded, skimming over the paper again. "A wedding hoax, this is crap!"

"I didn't tell him anything!" Annabeth cried, "Why would I tell them you beat me?"

"Why would I beat you?" I said, confused. "Why would I hurt you?"

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, taking this in before grabbing my hand. "It's okay. I'll have Malcolm sue this guy."

"No more interviews with the press, okay?" I said, tucking a curl behind her ear and kissing her forehead. "And next time I see that Owen Owens guy, he's going to wish he never said anything to you."

Annabeth hugged me and I saw her stitches. I cringed and pulled away, avoiding her eye contact.

"What's wrong?" She asked with her brow furrowing and her eyes calculating. "Are you mad?"

"What? No." I said, turning back to face her. "It's your arm…"

"Oh," She said, looking at her stitches. "I can't feel them."

Of course she'd say that. Those stitches… they were all my fault. If I had been paying attention to the tracks this would've never happened.

"Hey- you still feel bad, don't you?" She asked, her gaze softening. She cupped my cheek with her hand and stared up into my eyes. "Don't you?"

"Don't worry about it," I shook her off. "I need to see if the band came through the train mail. I didn't check when we got back on the train earlier."

"I'll be right here," She said, sitting back down and crossing her legs, looking out the window at the weird buildings. "Do hurry, I don't want to be the last off the train when we stop."

"I'll be back," I promised, sliding open the door and disappearing into the hallway.

~oOo~

After striding down the corridors of the train, compartment doors started to open and people poked their heads out, occasionally murmuring. I caught 'hoax', 'stitches', and 'bruise'. I shook my head in anger and walked faster, finally finding the mail compartment.

One skinny guy with freckles and a mop of ginger hair was sitting behind a counter looking bored. He was flipping through a small square, which looked like a touch-screen appliance that the Upper Classes usually had. It was like a wall phone, only you could carry it around. They called it a cell phone; my dad had one for his job before he left us.

"Hey," I said, "Can I get the package for Jackson?"

"Jackson…" He murmured, jumping up and shuffling to a shelf with stacks of white envelopes and green capsules. "Here we are."

He handed me the green capsule, and while he did so he caught my eye. "Thanks," I said, tugging on the package from his grip.

"You're Percy Jackson."

"And you're the mail carrier," I snapped, "Who's supposed to be doing his job!"

"Owen Owens was right…" The boy said, "You are abusive."

"_Abusive? _I am not abusive." I said, opening the top of the package. I could see the band wrapped in bubble wrap and Styrofoam peanut wrappings.

"That's not what Owen Owens said in his latest magazine article." Freckles murmured. My eyes scanned the desktop, and soon enough I saw a not-even-released-yet magazine with a huge picture of Annabeth and me on the front.

"I'm taking this." I said, scooping it up. "I'll pay you for it."

"You'll pay a tip and you can have it." Freckles said, still staring at me.

"Ten dollars," I said, reaching behind me for my wallet.

"Twenty!" he protested.

"Fifteen," I replied sharply. He reasoned in his head for a moment, and then sighed.

"I guess," He said, holding out his hand. "Cough it up."

I handed him twenty dollars, five for the magazine and fifteen for the tip. He smirked as he counted, licking a finger to fold back the bills as he counted.

"It's all there," I said, walking towards the door. "I swear."

"I can count," He said back. "Have a nice day."

"Whatever," I said, leaving the compartment.

~oOo~

As soon as I saw Malcolm, I shoved the magazine in his hands. "Read it." I growled.

He looked at me, puzzled and confused. "What?"

"Read the magazine." I sat down beside Annabeth, who was looking just as stunned at my entrance.

Malcolm was quiet for a minute as he read an article on the second page.

"What in the…" He murmured, not looking up. Finally, when I thought he was done, he stood and marched out of the compartment.

"I wonder what it said." Annabeth muttered.

"Probably something about me being 'abusive'," I growled.

"'Abusive'?" she repeated, "You?"

"Well, that's what the kid in the mail carrier said."

"Soon we'll be in the capital and we can just relax and have a good night's sleep." Annabeth said soothingly. "And stop growling. It's not cute."

"But you are," I said, totally changing my expression just for her. She smiled up at me and leaned into my chest, her hair right under my chin. It smelled like a mixture of strawberry and her perfume that smelled like vanilla.

"What's going to happen when we get married?" She said quietly. I couldn't see her face, so I didn't know how she was meaning to ask. Was it in a joking way, a romantic way or a scared way?

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. I thought she said she loved me? Didn't she want to get married, even if she hated the marriage law?

"What will happen to us? Obviously we'll have to have a kid. That's a given."

"Then I guess we'll have the kid." I said, not really minding. I had always wanted kids, anyways.

"I hope the kid looks like you, then." She said softly.

"Why me and not you," I asked, "You're the pretty one in this relationship."

"I hope he looks just like you." She said, turning to face me now. Her eyes searched mine, as if trying to read my mind.

"Why?"

"So he'll have those eyes."

"These are the mark of the Jackson family," I smirked, pointing to my eye with my index finger. "If it's a boy, he's bound to have them."

"Good." She said softly.

"If it's a girl," I said, smoothing back her hair. "I hope she has your curls."

"I hope not," she wrinkled her nose. "It'll be messy if she has your hair traits, too."

I laughed as the speaker clicked on.

_Ladies and gentlemen! We have stopped, all passengers stopping for Atlantis, Atlantis may leave the train now. Don't forget your luggage, we are not responsible for your lost possessions. Thank you for your consideration._


	29. Annabeth Chase 15

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 29

_~oOo~ everybody's waiting for you to break down, everybody's watching to see the fall out. ~oOo~_

I got everything together excitedly. We were finally going to get off, and I'd get to see the architectural structures of the castle.

"Let's go," Percy said, re-adjusting the wedding band. It wasn't the same one, they had to send a new one, but it looked about the same, besides the tiny details and the name inside the ring read JACKSON instead of PERCY JACKSON. Nobody would see that, though.

"I'm going to meet you guys in the car," Malcolm said, opening the door as Percy's hand rested on the knob. "I've got to finish taking care of this business." He held up the magazine.

"Which car do we get in?" I asked, puzzled. "I mean, Percy's a famous fencer who is about to go stay with the King and Queen. What if we get in the wrong car? Anybody would want us in their car, right?"

"That's crazy," Malcolm said, "But it's the carriage, I think the people of the capital like to be 'fashionable' and ride in carriages. There should be someone with a sign, anyway."

"Cool," Percy said, "Let's get going, Annabeth."

He put his arm around my waist and we walked out of the compartment as people started to leave their own compartments. Whispers were heard, and pictures were snapped. We hurried down the steps and I looked around for the sign. I spotted it right away; a tall, silver carriage with shiny black wheels and beautiful white horses tied to it. They were obviously from the castle; they each had an imprinted Atlantis breast plate and the reins were bejeweled.

"There," I said, tugging Percy's arm. He smiled at the cameras and deliberately waved his ring hand at them. "Is Malcolm getting our luggage?"

"I think so," Percy said as we got nearer to the sign that said JACKSON, PERSEUS. "He wouldn't have left it."

"Will it get stolen?"

"Doubt it," Percy said, "Malcolm won't let that happen."

"Percy Jackson, your carriage awaits you," A small, squat man with a suit to match the carriage said, bowing. I noticed other carriages picking up people, but they didn't have the Atlantis seal on them.

"Thank you," I said, stepping into the carriage. "Percy,"

"Yeah," Percy said, climbing in after me.

"Just making sure you were behind me." I said, looking around the carriage. It was huge, and a small puppy curled up in the seat across from us.

"What's the dog for?" Percy asked the squat man who took a seat in the front of the carriage, holding the reins and getting ready to start it up.

"It is good luck," He told us, "Every carriage in Atlantis carries a dog along with their passengers, and it's an old tradition."

"Cool," Percy said, looking out the window towards the train. "I wonder where Malcolm is."

"There he is!" I said, noticing my blonde brother dragging our luggage and barking into a mobile phone. He must have bought it recently.

"Good," The man said, "I was told you two were being waited on."

"Really," Percy asked.

"Rumor has it," The guy shrugged as Malcolm opened the door to the carriage and sat down.

"One we go," Malcolm said, handing me a letter. "That's from Owen Owens."

_**Dear Perseus (Percy) Jackson,**_

_** I'm dearly sorry for embarrassing you and your fine young fiancée in my interview. I've called the next prints off, but I'd like to have another interview with you, if you don't mind, to cover for the other subscriptions I have declined. **_

_**Thank you for not going through with the lawsuit; the public only wants what the public wants. If you'd come see me again, I'd be delighted; I'll be attending your wedding on the premises of freedom of the press. **_

_**Of course, if Miss Annabeth wouldn't like me at her wedding, that's fine. It is her day, anyway. **_

_**Congratulations, my apologies again,**_

_**Owen Owens**_

"That weasel," I rolled my eyes, reading over Percy's shoulder. "He's pathetic; does he really think I'm going to allow him inside my wedding?"

"Neither of you are to give him any interviews," Malcolm said, "Understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand." Percy yawned. "I'm just so tired… I can't wait to get to the castle."

"Me either," I said, yawning with him.

"You'll have to have tea with the princess before you are sent to your room," Malcolm said, "The royals are out with the duke this afternoon, but you'll be seeing Princess Rachel."

"Oh, brother," I moaned, slouching in my seat. Percy stretched his arm around me and I relaxed, getting a smell of his cologne.

"It won't be so bad," He told me, "Look, I think that's the castle, there."

I jumped and looked at the window. Sure enough, a big stone castle surrounded by rose bushes and a beautiful white gate as tall as three men stacked on top of one another sat on top of a hill. A long road led to it, and an actual moat circled the castle. I thought I could make out the gate being lifted as we got closer.

"Oh," I said in awe. "It's amazing."

"Look at the stables," Percy said approvingly. "And the fencing grounds…"

"Never mind that," I said, smiling. "Look at the beach!"

A sandy beach could be seen behind the castle with waves lapping onto the white sand, the blue-green ocean resembling Percy's eyes so exactly. It was weird, but so cool.

"I have Mr. Jackson," The small man said into a speaker beside the large golden gates that connected to the white ones. "PEM033098."

"What?" I whispered to Percy. He shrugged, but Malcolm mouthed 'password' to me. I couldn't even remember the first word to that password.

"This is it," He said once the gates rose and we rode in. "Atlantis, Atlantis, castle of King Eli and Queen Elizabeth."

I looked around as we saw a gardener riding a lawn mower, another man clipping the grass with what looked like golden scissors, and a lady in the garden, painting a portrait of a rose.

"Wow," I said, "Is that lady painting?"

"That's Princess Rachel, actually, by the looks of it." The man said, raising his eyebrows as he stretched his neck to see. "She's painting the flower."

"I didn't know she painted," Percy said, frowning. "She might have mentioned it at that dance…"

"Sure she did," I muttered, turning back to the window.

"Is somebody jealous?" Percy whispered, sliding his hand into my lap and grabbing my hand. "Huh?"

"Stop," I said, shoving his hand away. "Go hold hands with Princess Rachel."

"I'd rather hold hands with you." Percy whispered into my ear, and kissed the top of my head. "We're stopping now."

"I'm not stupid," I rolled my eyes, "Or blind. I know we're stopping."

Percy really pulled away now and turned to Malcolm, catching my drift. I didn't feel like holding him against it, though, anymore. I wanted his hand back in mine… his lips back on mine…

~oOo~

After we got inside the large castle (the moat had actual alligators in it) Malcolm was led to talk to a body guard to stay with us while he wasn't around. Percy and I were sent to the dining room, and once the double doors were opened we faced a long table filled with all sorts of foods. Breakfast, dinner, deserts and fruits I had never even seen before littered the table, ready to be eaten.

"I could get used to this," Percy said to me, but I didn't reply; the food had my eyes. Percy must have thought I was still PO'd, because he stepped ahead of me and walked on.

Then I noticed Princess Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was sitting at the head of the table, a purring white Persian cat in her lap as she ate what looked like glossed ham and pineapples.

"Hello," Percy said, bowing. It looked more like he had tripped or stooped, but she smiled and said hello back. She looked at me as if daring me not to bow before her.

"Princess Rachel," I said, hiding my growl as I dipped with one hand over my stomach. "Nice to see you again…"

"Likewise," She replied, petting her cat and eating with the other hand. "You may take your seat."

I took a seat deliberately away from her and started to fill my plate. A waiter asked me what I'd like to drink when Percy settled himself beside me.

"Water for the both of us," Percy told him. He nodded and hustled off towards the kitchens.

"How darling," Rachel squealed. "He's ordering for his fiancée. Does he do everything for you around the home? Or have you two not moved in together yet?"

I doubt she meant it to be rude; it was considered law in the capital for the men to take care of their women. I took it the wrong way, though, but didn't do much about it.

"No," I said, pressing my lips together tightly. Percy shot me an awkward glance from the side of his eyes, as if he didn't know what I was going to do next. "He does more than enough at home, actually."

"I imagine so," Rachel went on, sipping a steaming cup of something green. "He's very… _manly_, and by the looks of it he pleases you."

I could tell my face was red; it was burning hot. Percy's was, too, and he choked on a piece of bacon he had in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking.

"Surely," Percy said, his face matching mine, "Princess Rachel, you know it's wrongful in the eye of Atlantis to, er, _please _my fiancée before the wedding day."

"Oh, I know." Rachel said, smiling slyly at the both of us. "But you two seem so cozy…"

"It's none of your business, anyway." I blurted.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said as one eyebrow rose slowly. "What did you just say to me?"

"Even if we did something like that," I swallowed, "It wouldn't be _your _place to confront us."

"We didn't," Percy said, butting into my rant. "We didn't do anything, anyway."

"MmmHmm… You are dismissed." Rachel said as she stood abruptly and her cat jumped off of her lap. She stormed out of the hall, her long dress flying behind her and pieces of her flaming red hair glittering as she shoved the double doors open. We could hear her scream at a servant to bring her tea in her bedroom.

"I guess that's it, then." Percy sighed, standing up as maids and waiters came to pick up the dishes. "We've been dismissed before we even got our drinks."


	30. Percy Jackson 16

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy Jackson

Chapter 30

_~oOo~ this is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me. ~oOo~_

We were sent to our room, and a couple of maids led us there. One had short, flipped black hair and the other was all legs with frizzy auburn curls. Curls kept turning back and smiling at me.

Was Annabeth still annoyed at me? The small feud with Princess Rachel seemed to make her forget about me. As I thought that, she reached over and squeezed my hand, and I side-smiled at her. The lighting in the hall made her curls seem so much more bouncy this evening, and her curls were more princess style than Rachel's were.

The stocky maid with black hair opened the double doors and Curls showed us inside.

The room was more like an apartment. A bathroom was to the side, the door opened but the lights off. I could see the mini shampoo bottles beside glass cups, stacked with plastic-wrapped toothbrushes inside, leaning against the rim. Fresh towels were folded on the toilet seat.

Past the bathroom was a mini-closet, closed with a mirror used as the front. I saw my reflection as we walked inside further. A dark leather armchair and a loveseat leather couch sat in the next part of the 'room'', beside a glass coffee table with a few magazines seated on it. A small glass square was carefully placed in a velvet case on the edge of the table.

Annabeth's mouth was opened as she looked around the room at the paintings. Fencers, horses, bridges and flowers were around the room, somehow matching in colors. Curly impatiently waved us onward.

"This is the bedroom," She told us, "An extra closet is in here, too, in case the one in front isn't big enough for your clothing." She said, "Now my name's Eleanor and she's Danielle, the glass pad on the coffee table can be used to summon us or the kitchens. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"That's all it's used for?" I asked, remembering the pad in the velvet case. "To send orders,"

"If you are needed, it will beep loudly three times," Danielle, the stocky one said while holding up three fingers. "The royals will summon you for meals, but that'll be all. Your-er-bodyguard will come to get you to go anywhere in the castle."

"Thank you," I said, "We'll contact you if anything is needed."

"One more thing," Curls said, "We come by every morning at nine to clean up whether you're awake or not."

"Do we get a key to our room?" I asked, feeling like we were more in a motel. "To go in and out,"

"I guess," Danielle said. "Here you are." She handed me a slim golden key and started to walk out.

"Goodnight," Eleanor smiled. We could hear the door close behind her.

"Is that our luggage?" Annabeth broke the silence. I turned around, and sure enough it was. She started to unpack when my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sorry," She apologized, going red. "I should've let you eat before I blew up."

"We can try out the glass pad," I said, "Don't worry about it. They did say we can summon the kitchens, right?"

"I think so." Annabeth said, on her knees and unzipping the suitcase, "You can always try."

"Be right back," I told her, leaving the bedroom to retrieve the glass pad. I picked it up carefully, and at my touch it sprung to life.

_Hello, _it said, _how may I assist you?_

I typed in what I wanted quickly, using my fingers to draw the letters clearly. _From the kitchens, two dinner plates and cups of tea._

_Your order will be sent up immediately, _the pad read, _Thank you._

I put the pad back down; making sure it wouldn't fall off by putting it in the middle of the table. Annabeth walked out of the bedroom, wearing pajama shorts and one of my shirts that were way too big on her.

"Done unpacking?" I smirked, "That was awfully fast."

"I decided to save it for tomorrow," She smiled. "I doubt we'll be invited to breakfast, anyway."

"I doubt we'll be invited to any meal after what you did." I said, steeping towards her. Her head reached just to my neck, and when I pulled her into a hug she cuddled her head into the crook of it.

"Sorry," She said again.

"Oh, shut up." I told Annabeth, scooping her up and sitting down on the couch. She was in my arms with her feet hanging off the side. She laid back, her curls spilling out around her and smiled up at me.

"Come at me," She whispered. I leant down and connected out lips, brushing her hair back as I did so. She folded on hand around my shoulders and the other grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer.

"Whoa there, little girl," I said, pulling away and straightening my shirt. "Don't wrinkle the shirt."

"You know you liked it." She whispered and giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" I asked, un-buttoning my shirt so it wouldn't wrinkle anymore. "Did you really just giggle?"

"Maybe so," She said, using her finger to trace a circle in my chest hair. I leant back down to kiss her again, and this time she had her hands in my hair, making it even messier than usual.

"Room service," Someone called from outside of the room's door, followed by two quick knocks.

"Coming," I called, standing up and pulling my shirt back on. I strode to the door and opened it up, Annabeth following behind me.

"H-hello," The guy said, his eyes wide. "You ordered two dishes?"

"I did," I said, opening the door wider. He wheeled it inside, his eyes still wide as he looked from Annabeth to me. Only then did I remember my hair was a mess, I was half-naked, and Annabeth looked like she was in underclothes. Annabeth seemed to notice it, too.

"Thanks," She said to him. "We were just getting in our pajamas."

"MmmHmm," The guy said, backing up into the hallway. "To sleep…"

"That's against the law," I reminded him, catching his innuendo while having one hand on the door and the other on the doorway to keep him from closing it. "You should know that, working in the castle and everything."

The guy turned red. "I-I wasn't- never mind. Have a good night."

"You too," Annabeth called from her seat on the couch. I closed the door and turned to her.

"They always think we're doing the dirty." I sighed, sitting beside her. "I mean, come on!"

Annabeth laughed loudly and opened the silver trays. "I don't see why they didn't put us in separate rooms if they thought we'd be doing _that _all the time, especially if it's illegal."

"But, seriously," I said, unwrapping my fork. "Do we really look like we walk around doing that all night?"

Annabeth blushed and looked down. "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Well, we weren't even thinking of doing that." I said, stirring my tea and looking at my plate of food. Potatoes and roasted chicken, green beans and weird cracker things were on my plate, making a bunch of different colors stand out. "Right…?"

"Of course not," Annabeth said quickly. She was still red, though, but I ignored it and started eating.

~oOo~

After we finished eating, Annabeth stacked the dishes up and rolled the cart to the hallway. "They'll pick it up, right?"

"I think someone will see it." I told her, "Just leave it out there."

"Okay," She said. She was back a minute later and took her seat beside me. She cuddled her head into my arm. "Hey Percy,"

"Yeah," I asked, "What's up?"

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"What would I have to be scared of?" I asked Annabeth, turning to her. She crawled in my lap as I re-adjusted with one leg behind her and the other hanging off the couch. She spoke while facing the wall, not looking at me.

"Marriage," She said. "After marriage,"

"No." I said, "Because I have you."

"I know it's easy to answer like that," She said, playing with the fuzz on her shorts, "But I'm serious. We'll be together forever after this. No turning back."

I didn't bother to speak of divorce. It would hurt her feelings, and I honestly didn't connect Annabeth and divorce together. "What would you be scared of after marriage?"

"You'll laugh at me." She said, picking up a pillow from the end of the couch and putting it over her face. Her voice was muffled.

"No, I won't." I told her, "Tell me."

"I'm scared," She muffled, "That you'll leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" I asked her carefully, removing the pillow from her face. She tugged it back down.

"For someone prettier; arranged marriages only have to last for a year."

"Someone prettier," I scoffed, "Like that could happen. You're the most beautiful girl in Atlantis, Annabeth."

She was quiet before speaking again. "What if I don't make a good wife?"

"We can always practice," I told her, finally prying the pillow from her face. She sat up and looked at me questioningly. "We can start now."

"How can we practice?" She asked, "It's against the law-"

"I'm not talking about that." I said, annoyed. "I'm talking about acting like a married couple."

I started to think Annabeth didn't care about that particular law. She didn't seem to care about boundaries anymore. "I have an idea."

"What?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Walk inside, like you just came home from work." She instructed. "We can play house. You know, for practice."

Now she got what I meant. I smiled at her as I stood up and walked to the door. "You'd better have dinner ready when I'm home," I winked. She smiled as I opened the door.


	31. Annabeth Chase 16

Atlantis

I made myself comfortable as Percy walked back to the door. He let himself out, and a few seconds later he re-opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home." He said cheerfully.

"I'm in here," I played along. "In our fabulous living room!"

"Is dinner ready?" Percy asked, smirking at himself.

"No, honey," I giggled. "You got home too late; the food got cold."

"That's okay," He said, "I already ate."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I like to think of my beautiful wife fixing dinner for me." He shrugged.

I hugged him, forgetting about the game we were playing. "You really mean it?" I asked him.

"Mean what?" He sounded confused.

"You called me beautiful." I sniffed. When did the tears come?

"Of course," He said in a serious tone, sinking into the couch and forgetting our game also. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just-," I wiped a tear, "-I don't know. You're too good to be true."

"I'm not following you," Percy said, his brow crinkled.

"Nobody ever calls me beautiful," I explained. "And, well, I guess I got caught up in it."

"Annabeth," He said, "You're the most beautiful girl in Atlantis."

I snuggled into Percy's chest, resting my head on his collarbone. "I love you, Percy Jackson."

"I love you more, Annabeth Chase."

It happened slowly. I leaned up to kiss him, and his hands rested on my hips. Soon he was out of his shirt again tonight, and we were breathing heavily.

"Not now," He whispered in my ear as I went to kiss him again. "On our wedding night. I don't believe in that."

I stopped and looked up at him. I nodded and untangled myself from him. "Goodnight, Percy." I told him.

"Wait- I meant I didn't want to DO anything. I'm perfectly fine with sharing a bed with you."

I smirked and closed the bedroom door until I could only see him through a sliver of a crack. "There's more pillows and blankets in the closet."

I heard him is loudly as I clicked the door closed.

~oOo~

When I woke up, I felt the silk sheets being pulled away form me. I turned to my side and saw Percy snoring, tugging the covers and thrashing his arms and legs widely in his sleep.

"What are you doing?" I said loudly, making him jump in his sleep. He fell of free bed, tumbling to the floor.

"What's going on?" He called from the floor.

"You tell me." I said, leaning over the side of the bed. "You're the one in my bed."

"It got cold on the couch." He didn't look me in the eye when he told me, which meant that was a lie. It wasn't even winter.

Percy setup and rubbed his head. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his biceps, triceps, and all the other 'ceps' he had were showing. I counted his abs, something I had done out of habit every time I saw him shirtless. One, two, three, four, five, six...

"So you thought it'd be okay to come in here?"

"You're mad about last night," He concluded, sighing and closing his eyes.

"No, I'm not." I grumbled. "I just thought you'd take the couch like a man."

"Not after I've slept in a bed for about two months now," Percy defended. "Besides, men sleep in a bed! With their wives, or in my case, their fiancée!"

Percy stood up and threw the covers that had fallen off the bed back on. I saw his green boxers.

"I bet if you had worn pants you'd be warm." I pointed out.

"Maybe," He said, sarcasm gleaming in his eyes, "But I'd have to GET IN MY BEDROOM first."

"Maybe you should have-,"

"Should have what? Can't think of anything, can you? That's because I'm right and you're wrong."

My eyes narrowed, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm never wrong."

"Of course you aren't," He rolled his eyes. He looked at the capitol clock and sighed. It read 6:20 A.M. "I'm going back to bed."

"Fine." I growled. I settled back in and he spread out the silk sheets and pulled the comforter over us.

"Percy?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What were you dreaming about? You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Nothing." He voice said. I could tell he was lying, though.

"Tell me," I coaxed. "I'll be your best friend."

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, turning on his side. He propped his arm up and held his head.

"Yes," I said seriously. "Tell me, please."

"I had a dream they took you from me. I wouldn't fence again and they got mad, took you for punishment, and tortured you until I played. Then when I got in the arena I had to fight you."

I was silent for a minute, and Percy's eyes watched me as I took all this in. "Who? Who is 'they'?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "King Eli? Princess Rachel?"

"It won't happen." I said finally after I thought about it. I smoothed back his messy hair and kissed his forehead. "Now, get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Percy settled down and turned his back to me, his arm under his pillow and the other thrown over his stomach. I cuddled up to his back, feeling him go stiff. After a moment, he relaxed and soon his breathing slowed. He was asleep.

I thought for a few more minutes. He couldn't have been cold; it was warm outside. It had to have been his dream. He probably came to check on me, to see if I was still here.

Realising that was really the reason he was with me right now, I cuddled closer and wrapped my hands around his arm, the one thrown over his stomach.

"I still love you, Percy Jackson." I said, even though he couldn't possibly hear me.


	32. Annabeth Chase 17

Atlantis 

**Warning, MAJOR Percabeth...**

The feeling was very powerful over the next couple of days. Every time I looked at Percy, I wanted him beside me. I wanted him closer- as close as we could be, mentally and physically.

Princess Rachel had the maids show us around the castle those first couple of days. I didn't know what was coming over me- as soon as I saw a chance I'd pull Percy to me and kiss him. Even that didn't satisfy my... Need, desire, hunger. Whatever.

It was often late when we got back to the room. We'd collapse on the bed- or couch- and fall asleep almost instantly. I never had the chance to explain myself, and he never asked. Until now.

We were sitting on the sand dune right outside the castle, watching the waves lap over the sand. There were so many little pink and white seashells all over the beach- I wanted to scoop them up and analyze them. But this was the first time Percy and I had been alone since the other night.

Princess Rachel and the Royals hadn't been around all day. Rumor was they had flown to Athena, Greece, to have a meeting with the King and Queen there.

"It's so pretty out here," I murmured. Percy scooted over in the sand to sit beside me.

"There's so much I want to do before I die." Percy blurted.

"Like what?" I asked gently, wondering where in the world this came from.

"I want to have a son," He smiled, almost to himself. "And teach him how to fence. Only, I don't want him to actually compete."

I breathed heavily. What was sexier than a guy talking about his future family? Nothing.

"I'd like to teach him how to treat a woman," Percy said, "his voice dropping to a low whisper. "My father was never around to teach me anything."

"Then how do you know?" I asked before I could stop myself. What a stupid question.

"I treat a lady like I'd want my mother to be treated." Percy said, and I realized his voice was tightening. He would start crying soon.

Percy Jackson was about to start crying.

"Why are you upset?" I asked, "There's nothing to worry about."

Percy gripped my side, pulling me closer. His gaze was right on me, like he had to remember my face. "Annabeth, I really, really love you."

My stomach felt like it was a roller coaster, it flipped and turned. It was that feeling again, and I could feel my cheeks getting red. Then there was that desire. I _needed_ to kiss him. I _wanted _him.

I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him an smoking onto his lap. He responded by placing his hands on my hips.

This was it. I knew it. He felt it, too, I could tell. Our kiss to so deep I didn't notice he had fallen onto his back, me on top of him. He had sand in his hair, but neither of us cared.

Finally, he made his way up, our lips still locked. He hoisted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. There was an. Elevator in the back of the castle; the one we took to get out here. Percy lead us to it.

He fumbled with the buttons of the elevator while I pulled my fingers through his hair. _This was it._

We made it to our room. I was pushed onto the bed as Percy pulled his shirt off. _This was it._

I felt my buttons on my top coming unloose as we both pulled at them. We were really doing this.

~oOo~

The next morning, I felt Percy stir beside me. His hand was laced into mine. Reality finally hit me.

We broke the law. Percy and I had sex before marriage- a sin against God and against the Atlantis law. My nose tickled; what had we done? We had promised we'd wait.

My vision clouded, and I realized I was crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy rolled over to face me. His hit was rumbled, and his green eyes seemed so worried as they stared into mine. "Don't cry, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, the tears coming harder now since I noticed the state of his hair. What am I going to do?

"I thought you wanted this," Percy said quickly. His face looked panicked. "I thought- I thought you..."

No buried my face into his chest. I loved this boy. So wasn't it okay? Isn't it okay if you love someone? No, that's not what the Bible says. That's not how Daddy and Suzanne had taught me.

But he's my fiancée, and even if I had never meant to fall in love with him, I still do. And what was done is done. I loved the boy who was going to marry me in exactly one week.

"I did want this," I said, pulling back to see his face. "I did want you."

"I've been up since six," Percy said, his face relaxing. "I didn't want to leave you."

"I'm glad you didn't. If I woke up, thinking these things alone..." I trailed off.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Percy said, using his thumb to wipe away the drying tears.

"I'm thinking what we did was wrong." I confessed/mumbled.

Percy nodded, "It was special, really, but I kind of wish we had waited until you were wearing that ring and I could call you Mrs. Annabeth Jackson."

I silently nodded, looking up at his perfect face. He was perfect in every way to me. He was going to make a perfect husband.

"I feel really bad right now." Percy told me, Propping himself up on his elbow.

"No, don't feel bad," I said, "I feel bad. I've been throwing myself at you since we've gotten here."

"We can always act like it didn't happen," Percy said softly. "We can re-do this on our wedding night."

"I like to think we broke the law," My face broke into a smile, "Like, we just broke Atlantis law. Even they can't come between our love."

Percy grinned and kissed my nose. "You're mine, forever and always."

"I love you." I said.

"I know, you told me the other night before I fell asleep." Percy grinned.

So he heard me? That was fine.

"I love you more." He whispered.

"No, there's no way." I said, "Because if you loved me more you wouldn't let me finish this sentence."

"No, I love you enough _to _let you finish that sentence." Percy smirked.

"I love you most."

"Why don't you understand that I love you more than you'll ever know?" Percy's playful grin disappeared and turned into a serious expression. "I'll always love you more."

"Can we both agree that we we both love each other the same amount?" I asked. "Because I can't stand to let you think I don't love you as much."

"Okay," He said, "I love you the same."


	33. Bonus Chapter, Annabeth

Atlantis, Annabeth

Bonus Chapter

Today was my big day. My hands shook nervously as I ran them dowdy sides. The white dress fit perfectly; Princess Rachel had ordered a completely random dress that I had no clue about. It was a tad bit bigger around my chest, but it was okay.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My curls were piled up onto my head, a couple left down to frame my face. A small, hardly noticeable blue flower pin was stuck in my hair somewhere.

Something borrowed; my shoes were pulled from Princess Rachel's personal closet. They were glass- yes, just like the Cinderella story. Sometimes I think Princess Rachel being so nice these past couple of days was just because she wants me out of here.

Something blue; the small, blue flower counted, didn't it? I don't, our color theme was was blue and grey. The cushions in the chairs we're blue, too. Queen Elizabeth had bough them just for the wedding. We were also using the throne room for the ceremony, and the walls were blue in there, too.

Something old; I was wearing my old earring studs. Suzanne had thought it was a brilliant idea to use them, and I had really gotten excited about it.

Something new; my dress was new... But so was the lingerie I was wearing under it. Finally I decided that the whole day was new to me, and I'd probably never get used to being a 'wife'. I had no experience in marriage, but I had been living with Percy for a while now... How much more messed up could I get?

My nose started to itch and my throat tightened. Suzanne and Sally were just in the room with me, but both left to see about the setup. I was all alone.

_Don't cry_, I told myself. _You have no reason to cry_.

But I did. My mom would love to be here, to see her only daughter get married in the owl earrings she bought herself.

But still, that was no real reason to cry. She had been gone for a long, long time and she was never coming back. I had accepted that forever ago.

There was one door in my bridal room that connected to Percy's groom room, or whatever. I quickly searched the room for a pen. I thought I saw one earlier.

A small notepad was beside a couch, on the coffee table. I wrote a note quickly and shoved it under the door.

_Percy,_

_ I really love you, with all my heart. I'm really happy to be marrying you, because you're my best friend, and I couldn't imagine not spending my life with mean the world to me, and without you, there is no point in my life. You're mine , and I'm yours. That's why I want to continue my with you. I'm really nervous, but who isn't other wedding day?_

_ I love you a lot, Percy Jackson. I think it was more than a coincidence that I ended up with you._

_Annabeth_

I sat down on the floor beside the door. Was he still in there? He couldn't see my dress, otherwise I'd open the door to see him.

Ten minutes later the paper was being shoved back under the door.

_Annabeth,_

_ I'm ready to marry you. You're my whole world, and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in it. I love you more than anything. Without you, there'd be no foam in my sea; no colors in my rainbow; no light to my sunshine, and no stars in my sky._

_There's nothing to be worried about, baby. You have me forever and always._

_And I agree. There has to be more than a coincidence that we were put together like this. I love you._

_Percy_

I tried not to cry; this was my big day and I had already had someone do my makeup.

"Annabeth?" Someone's voice said through my door. "Open the door."

"Percy, you can't see my dress before the ceremony," I said, but my hand wrapped around the knob anyways. "It's bad luck."

"Screw luck," Percy's voice whispered. "Right now, I just need to see you."

I hesitated before opening the door. I was face-to-face with Percy, who was wearing his tuxedo with the water lily pinned to it. He opened his arms and I rushed into them, smelling his familiar scent of sea foam and spice deodorant.

"I don't care how many rules we're breaking," He whispered, his face so close to mine and his arm around me. "I still love you."

"Just close your eyes," I whispered back to him, "And you'll be breaking one less rule."

"Why would I when I could just keep them open and see my beautiful wife?"

"Not just yet," I smiled, costing th space between us by connecting our lips.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." Percy said, pulling away from me. "Mrs. Annabeth Jackson."

"It already fits," I said, slipping my hand into his. "Now, you'd better go before someone sees us."


	34. Wedding chapter, Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Percy

Chapter 34

I watched from my place by the priest as Mr. Chase led Annabeth down the aisle. She had that amazing dress on; it was the dress I had seen earlier, but it seemed more of an impact here at the altar.

There were no maid of honors, but Matthew and Bobby were in the little outfits and standing next to me. The Royals sat up in the balcony, and I could see Malcolm standing in the back with a microphone attached to his ear. He could hear and communicate with anybody in the castle with that thing.

Annabeth's hair was at its natural state; the curls were put up on her head so that only a few hung out to frame her beautiful face. Her grey eyes didn't look at all as scary and calculating as they did when we first met, but rather soothing and calm.

Mr. Chase handed her off to me, and I took her hand. The royal band stopped playing and everyone's attention was on us. They were quiet as we face one another.

~oOo~ Page Break ~oOo~

We smiled and waved to every one of our guests as we stepped down from the castle stairs down to the beach. A carriage pulled by a snow white horse waited for us, with the "Just married" sign on the back of it, along with a little man at the reins.

"Let's go, Mrs. Jackson," I grinned at Annabeth. She gripped my hand, tighter and sent one last wave towards her father.

"After you, Mr. Jackson," She grinned back. I helped her into the carriage, sent one last wave to no one in particular, and climbed in after her.

The red silk seat cushions were soft as we rode down the beach, towards the road. I saw the dune we sat on a while back. We were headed to Athens- Annabeth's brothers had spilled the beans on our "surprise" honeymoon. I stretched my arm out across Annabeth's shoulders.

"I love you," I told her. She turned her head to face me and grinned.

"I love you more."

"I love you most," I told her, pulling her closer to me.

"I don't think so," She said, reaching up to touch my face. "I definitely love you most."

"I'll always love you more," I told her, thinking of a while back when we first had this conversation. "But I think we can agree that we love each other the same, for now."

"I love you the same," She whispered, curling her hand into mine, and laying her head on my chest.

"I love you the same." I told her, resting my head on top of hers.


	35. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot for this story. Characters may be a little OOC, sorry!**

Summary: in a country called Atlantis, Annabeth Chase (like every other 16 year old girl) is expected to marry and start a family. Her parents arranged for her to marry Luke Castellan, someone she's never met. Percy Jackson, Atlantis's number one fencer unexpectedly kills Luke in a tournament. Killing Luke means taking his possessions- his house, personal items, horses, land and even his fiancée. What will happen to Annabeth new life now torn apart before it can even start?

Atlantis

Epilogue

Third Person

Annabeth Chase smiled down at her youngest daughter. She was twirling in front of a mirror, her little raven-black curls pulled into pigtails and singing an unrecognizable song. She had tiny freckles on her five year old nose, and her long eyelashes framed her grey eyes.

Brooke Jackson turned around quickly at the sight of her mother in the mirror. In fact, she turned so quickly she tripped in the too-big wedding dress she had over her pink jumper. Her hands knotted as she stared up at her mother.

"Brooke," Annabeth laughed, reaching down and scooping her baby girl up. "I was wondering where you were." The dress draped down like her old baby blanket, touching the ground.

"Mommy," The youngest Jackson said, "You're not mad are you? I was only playing."

"I'm not mad," Annabeth giggled, touching the small girl's nose. "But we'd better get you out of that dress."

"Why?" Brooke asked, turning her head to side, something she did when she was confused.

"Because you can't wear that outside," Annabeth said, "And you can't race me out there in it, either."

Brooke thought for a second. "Okay," She said, sliding the neck of Annabeth's wedding dress off her shoulder. "But I'm gonna beat you!"

"No, you won't!" Annabeth laughed as Brooke stepped over the dress and rushed out of the room, heading outside to the backyard.

Annabeth chuckled to herself as she bent over to pick up the dress. She carefully hung it on a hanger and slipped it into a transparent bag, placing it in the closet.

"I don't see why you let her in your closet," The voice of Adelle Jackson came from the doorway. Annabeth turned to see her in the doorway. "She'll ruin your dress."

"She won't ruin anything," Annabeth said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted a spot beside her. "Come here, Adelle."

Adelle's shoulder bumped the doorway as she strode in. She sat by her mother, her black hair falling in her eyes. Annabeth thought briefly how none of her kids had her hair color, but brushed it off as Adelle sighed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll never have true love," Adelle said, staring at the closet, where the wedding dress was stored. "Like you and daddy do."

"Adelle," Annabeth said, putting her arms around her oldest daughter's shoulders. Adelle's hair curled behind her back, and Annabeth couldn't help but play with her daughter's hair. "You're only twelve. You've got years to find love."

"Tell me the story again," Adelle whispered, lying down so that her head with in her mother's lap. "Tell me your story, please."

"Again," Annabeth laughed, "Well, okay then, only if you want me to."

"There once was a girl who lived in Atlantis. At the age of sixteen, each girl was assigned a man a year older than herself. As you know, I was assigned to a fencer named Luke." Annabeth began with the story.

"But fencing is only a sport now," Adelle spoke up, "And nobody gets hurt."

"That's right," Annabeth smiled, brushing the girl's hair back with her fingers. "You're so smart."

"Tell the rest," The daughter said pleadingly, "Please finish it."

"Luke was very handsome." Annabeth said, but, as an afterthought, she added, "But don't tell your daddy that."

Adelle giggled in response.

"The girl was assigned to marry Luke the day of a big fencing tournament. He was up against the big, bad Percy Jackson. Everyone loved Percy Jackson, his fencing skills were amazing. And he was quite the looker, too. "The mother explained to her daughter, "But, anyways, the big fencing tournament was on. Everyone was there to watch. The girl watched from her very own box in the stands."

Adelle nodded, indicating she was listening.

"Luke was killed by Percy Jackson in the tournament. Back then, that was part of the game, to kill people-"

"But not anymore," Adelle interrupted. "Not since Uncle Malcolm changed the law!"

"Yes, when your uncle Malcolm married Princess Rachel, he became the King, and he changed that law." The mother smiled down at her daughter, "You really are smart!"

"Of course I am," The daughter said, "I'm related to _you_."

"When Percy Jackson killed Luke, that meant he got to keep everything of Luke's. He got his house, his animals, and even the girl." Annabeth said, "The girl then belonged to Percy Jackson. She was his fiancée; she was assigned to marry him."

"And then they went to the Capitol," Adelle hurried the story along.

"Yes, and then they went to the Capitol."

"Was it pretty?" The daughter asked dreamily, "I meant, back when there was a Capitol?"

"It was beautiful," Annabeth nodded, even if she couldn't see her, "She loved the beach."

"And she married Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, the girl married Percy Jackson. While she was away, though, on their honeymoon, she found out the King had died, and the Princess had stepped up to receive the title of the Queen, as long as she married somebody to take the King's place."

"So Aunt Rachel married Uncle Malcolm?" Adelle asked.

"Yes," Annabeth nodded again, "She married your uncle Malcolm."

"And when she came back, she found out they changed the law?" The daughter asked.

"Yes. When the girl and Percy Jackson came home, they were offered a chance to end their arranged marriage, since King Malcolm abolished the old law." The mother replied.

"And she said no?"

"I said no," Annabeth smiled.

~oOo~

Percy Jackson stood in his backyard, his sword in his hand and his helmet under his arm. His hair was as messy as it was eighteen years ago, when he was seventeen.

He wore blue jeans and his old fencing uniform, showing his son how to hold the sword's grip. His green eyes gleamed in the sun, those black eyelashes framing his beautiful eyes.

"This is how you hold it," Percy told his fourteen year old son, Collin. "Make sure your grip in tight, now."

"I got it," He smiled up at his dad. The two looked so much alike it was unreal; Collin's hair was the same raven-black, unkept, messy hair as his dad's. He also had the sea-green eyes, too, and the same tanned Greek skin. They should've known their son would look like his daddy; he had the Jackson traits.

Brooke ran around the yard from behind them, chasing a chicken as Adelle climbed a tree. Annabeth sat in the grass, watching her family with a smile.

She watched as Percy and Collin sparred, thinking how much she loved the adventure she called life.

**The End**


End file.
